La Dama del Castillo
by kikyole25
Summary: La vida siempre ha sido cruel con ella. Mikasa se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte y sin sentimientos. ¿Será capaz de enamorarse?. Una historia de Levi y Mikasa, ambientada en la época medieval. U.A. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Contenido adulto 18 años. REEDITADO. TERMINADA.
1. Capítulo I: Los Visitantes

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, sobre Mikasa y Levi, espero que les guste y como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón que os molestéis en leer y si es posible espero vuestros comentarios. Y sin mas preámbulos, comenzamos...**

* * *

 **Los visitantes**

* * *

El invierno había llegado hasta aquel lugar inhóspito e inhabitable, a cientos de kilómetros de la capital, el Gran Paso como era conocido, era la puerta entre el Reino de Sina y los demás Reinos. Sin embargo, aunque en aquel lugar las condiciones climáticas dificultaban la vida de sus habitantes, este alejado paraje era de vital importancia para el Gobierno.

El reino de Sina, que en realidad, era solo una gran isla conquistada por los antiguos hace miles de años, había comenzado a prosperar y a enriquecerse gracias este puente que servía de unión con los reinos vecinos, a la par que ayudaba al comercio, a la exportación e importación de todo tipo de alimentos, animales, y materias primas. Su ubicación era perfecta ya que se encontraba en el extremo superior de la isla y era lo que unía a esta con el resto del mundo.

El Paso de Rose como se llamaba en realidad, era un lugar difícil para vivir, no sólo por las condiciones climáticas, si no también por la poca fertilidad de sus tierras, a lo que se sumaba la gran cantidad de animales salvajes, más numerosos en esta zona que en toda la región. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que había gente viviendo en aquel lugar, era por el ya mencionado Gran Paso; un puente de casi un kilómetro de largo, que tenía una particularidad ya que bajaba y subía a placer de la familia que lo gobernaba: Los Jaeger.

El Rey había llegado a un acuerdo que siempre se respetaba. La familia Regente era la encargada de abrir El Paso y servir como vanguardia y defensa en caso de conquista. Contaban con un gran castillo fortificado y resguardado bajo altas y duras murallas. Los lacayos del señor vivían de lo que el reino les daba. Y poco a poco, El Paso de Rose se fue convirtiendo en un lugar de bastante importancia para el desarrollo económico, y cultural del Reino de Sina.

* * *

La noche había caído, los guardias hacían su ronda y esperaban con ansias el cambio de turno. Con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, se escabullía con cierta facilidad una figura que avanzaba con mucha prisa hasta llegar al lugar deseado donde nadie la vería. La nieve caía con más intensidad, pero a ella no le importaba. Seguramente si su padre o sus hermanos la hubieran visto, los regaños y reclamos no tardarían en llegar.

Por fin alcanzó su objetivo, estaba en lo más alto de una de las torres, se apoyó en una de las piedras de la fortaleza y bajó su mirada para ver lo alto que se encontraba. Le gustaba estar allí por las noches, ya que era el único lugar que le traía paz y serenidad a su alma. Nunca había sido una chica muy alegre, sin embargo después de que cumpliera los 19 años, la vida la hizo cambiar, y le recordó que por muy noble que fuera siempre sería una mujer indefensa...

Desde aquel día siempre traía consigo una pequeña navaja que le había regalado uno de los guardias al que ella le tenía bastante cariño. Y aunque no se lo dijera... él sabía que se había convertido en su protector y que pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a cuidar de ella. —Vais a resfriaros— escuchó una voz detrás suya, a modo de reclamo pero con tono de preocupación, mientras sentía que posaban una mano en su hombro.

—No me importa, sabes que este lugar es uno de los pocos que realmente me gusta—respondió sin dejar de mirar a la fría noche.

—Mi señora, le ruego que entre a sus aposentos, si su padre se entera... —prosiguió hablando preocupado por la joven.

—A mi padre no le importa, si muero o si vivo, seguramente estará feliz ya que pronto se casa mi hermano, el futuro señor del Paso. No te preocupes...en poco tiempo iré dentro. Me aseguraré de que nadie me vea, deja de preocuparte por mi Hannes—respondió de forma cariñosa.

—Cómo deseéis mi Lady—fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse a solas.

Ya había cumplido los 25 años y seguía soltera, a cada uno de los pretendientes que le había propuesto su padre los había rechazado, y es que ella desafió a todos diciéndoles que jamás se iba a casar. Sin embargo para su desgracia su padre había organizado un acuerdo con una de las casas nobles; el trato consistía en dar a su hija en matrimonio a cambio de dinero y de varias tierras en el sur donde las cosechas eran más benévolas que en el norte. El enlace se realizó con rapidez, y en dos semanas todo el castillo estuvo bien dispuesto para la boda.

Al llegar al altar, Lady Mikasa Jaeger miró muy convencida a su prometido, sin ningún tipo de miedo o de temor. Y cuando el cura le preguntó que si se quería casar con él, ella simplemente respondió que _**No**_ , dejando a todos los presentes perplejos ante tal contestación. La furia del novio se hizo presente, por lo que salió del castillo sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sin querer escuchar ninguna explicación. Por esta osadía, su padre le ordenó pasar presa en la vieja torre sin apenas recibir comida, además de condenarle a su indiferencia, que si bien antes ya se la hacía notar, con este último desafío, se había ganado el desprecio de todos los miembros de su familia.

Pero Mikasa, ya se había acostumbrado a que su padre la despreciara. Había algo de ella que a él no le gustaba, la trataba de manera diferente que a sus hermanos, desde pequeña supo la gran diferencia de cariño entre ella y los demás hijos de su padre. Por eso fue que se refugió en Hannes desde que era una niña. El viejo soldado sin ninguna familia también le había cogido gran aprecio a la niña que ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer. Una mujer valiente, osada, taciturna, y sola a la que casi nadie la conocía de verdad. Su corazón se había vuelto una coraza muy difícil de penetrar, sin embargo, él conocía el fondo de su alma: sus miedos, sus temores y sus más profundos deseos. Pero también sabía de la tristeza y soledad que desprendía su corazón, fue por ello que siempre intentaba animarla y nunca dejarla sola...

Mikasa, había vuelto a su habitación, y sólo pensaba en su madre. A la que perdió cuando ella vino a este mundo, tal vez y esa era la razón por la que su padre y sus hermanos la odiaban. Ya en su "celda", como ella llamaba al lugar donde se encontraba, se preguntaba una y otra vez, que hubiera sido de su vida si su madre viviera. Su padre por alguna razón no se había vuelto a casar, todo el mundo decía que el Gran Señor del Paso, se había enamorado como un loco de su mujer. Y por el gran amor que le tuvo, no fue capaz de casarse con ninguna otra. Admiraba eso de su padre, y todo el mundo decía que ella era la viva imagen de su progenitora. Pero extrañamente su padre no soportaba su presencia, Mikasa no entendía el rechazo que ella sufría, si era tan parecida a su fallecida madre.

Con cada rechazo la joven aceptó que esa era su realidad, Mikasa, _la Dama del castillo_ , a la que sus lacayos la tenían por altanera e insolente, siempre estaba en boca de todos, no sólo por sus incontables desafíos a su familia, si no que porque a su edad lo ideal era que una mujer de su cuna ya se hubiera casado y tenido varios hijos...Sin embargo a ella poco le importaba, ya que los cuentos de hadas eran meras ilusiones de jovencitas tontas y esperar por el Príncipe azul nunca había sido su objetivo. Quería vivir por y para ella, veía a los hombres como seres básicos e irracionales a los que solo les gustaba dos cosas en la vida: La guerra y las mujeres. Y ella no era la típica mujer que esperaba con ansias a su hombre ideal. Y si su padre se empeñaba en casarla otra vez, ella haría lo mismo que había hecho con sus anteriores pretendientes... y así sucesivamente hasta que el patriarca desistiera de esa idea.

* * *

En el extremo Sur de la isla, en una de las regiones más ricas, vivían los Ackerman, una gran casa noble que se había ganado el respeto de las demás familias gracias a su amplio ejército. Se habían convertido en una de las más poderosas fuerzas militares de todo Sina, al frente de su ejército se encontraba "El Capitán", como lo apodaban, un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, que había asumido el cargo después de que matara a su padre adoptivo, y se proclamara así mismo señor y dueño de la Casa Ackerman.

Los rumores se expandían como la pólvora, y de todos era conocido que él había asesinado cruelmente a toda la Familia noble, incluyendo a su padre adoptivo. Muchos lo tacharon de ser un hombre cruel y desagradecido, que no tuvo reparos en acabar con la vida de la familia que lo había acogido, cuando este aún era un niño. Las demás casas nobles al conocer el asesinato del patriarca, se pusieron en su contra y pidieron justicia para la familia asesinada. Por lo que muchos nobles solicitaron audiencia con el rey para marchar sobre la casa de los Ackerman y ajusticiar al asesino de Kenny Ackerman. Sin embargo, La Casa Real de los Fritz no emitió tal orden, ya que sabía de antemano del poderío militar con el que contaban, y sobre todo de los rumores que habían acerca del todo poderoso Levi Ackerman.

Los que seguían a Levi, sabían que su palabra era ley, y lo temían a la par que lo admiraban. Desde pequeño fue entrenado en el arte de la guerra, y cuando su "padre" lo adoptó, le hizo ver lo cruel que podía llegar a ser un ser humano. Le enseñó a base de golpes lo duro que era la vida. Y aunque había sido adoptado como hijo, siempre le enseñaron cual era su lugar. Nunca lo trataron como a un miembro más, toda su vida estuvo llena de humillaciones, rechazos y desprecios. Siempre pensó que lo mejor era estar muerto, sin embargo cuando volvía a amanecer, se decía a si mismo que tenía que ponerse en pie y luchar contra quien mató a sangre fría a su padre y violó cruelmente a su madre frente a sus ojos. Es por ello que el pequeño Levi luchaba día tras día, y cuando creció y se ganó la confianza de su gente y de sus hombres. Llevó a cabo la venganza que tanto había estado esperando, y una noche, asesinó sin piedad al verdugo de su familia. Tal y como él había hecho años atrás con sus padres.

Esa historia, claro está, siempre fue omitida por los demás nobles, ya que no era bien visto, que se mencionara que para expandir sus tierras y riquezas, asesinaban a los campesinos de aldeas remotas, violaban a sus mujeres, y en el mejor de los casos, las dejaban vivir para que fueran sus concubinas...

La capital era el lugar más corrupto, según Levi, ya que sabían de antemano de las bajezas de las casas nobles con el pueblo llano, pero miraban para otro lado y hacían oídos sordos a todo lo que pasaba.

El había sido hijo de dos campesinos, a los que un mal día, un ser cruel llegó hasta su pequeña cabaña y terminó con la vida de sus dos progenitores. Toda su vida se había roto en un instante, pero ese solo fue el principio de su camino. Los años siguientes no fueron mejores, ya que había días donde le tocaba dormir con los caballos, y comer las sobras de sus "padres", todo esto era para su educación y era lo mejor para endurecer el carácter, según le había dicho Kenny. Sin embargo en el fondo se lo agradecía ya que fue el odio lo que lo motivó día tras día para llevar a cabo su venganza. El único error que tuvo Kenny fue el entrenarlo en la guerra y ponerle al frente de un pequeño destacamento, que con el tiempo bajo sus órdenes fue creciendo sin parar. Así fue como por primera vez en su vida fue respetado, y su "padre" a modo de reconocimiento y gratitud por fin le dio su apellido.

Su objetivo ahora era marchar sobre la capital, sobre Mitras, y terminar con todas las injusticias que se estaban cometiendo contra el pueblo. Quería derrocar al Rey e instaurar un nuevo orden, él no deseaba ser el nuevo monarca, pero sabía que había una Casa Real que había sido exiliada hace años, por el actual Rey, pero que en realidad, eran los legítimos herederos al trono. Los reyes era algo que a él nunca le había gustado, pero sabía que cuando los Reiss gobernaban, el pueblo había vivido una época de bonanza y tranquilidad, había injusticias claro está, pero no como las que se cometían ahora. Su único impedimento y obstáculo, era el Gran Paso, ya que por mucha fuerza militar que el tuviera, si el Rey pedía ayuda a los demás reinos, él estaría perdido, tenía que cerrarlo si quería ganar la guerra que se avecinaba, por lo que sin lugar a dudas _El Gran Paso de Rose_ tenía que caer en sus manos...

* * *

Como todos los días, las doncellas le llevaban el desayuno, le ayudaban a bañarse, y le peinaban su largo cabello que siempre lo recogía en un sencillo moño. El día parecía ser igual de aburrido que los días anteriores, estaba desayunando mientras observaba por una de las ventanas el ambiente que se había formado en el enorme patio interior, ya que los soldados estaban realizando su entrenamiento diario. Sin embargo el alboroto cesó de repente, cuando la puerta del paso, concretamente la que se ubicaba al sur del castillo, se abrió, mientras que el mecanismo del puente comenzaba a descender lentamente. Habían llegado visitas que Mikasa desconocía, ya que el estandarte que portaban no lo había visto nunca en su vida.

Pero aún más le sorprendió, el saber que su padre requería de su presencia en ese instante. Por lo que llevada por la curiosidad, más que por otra cosa, terminó con su desayuno y bajó para encontrarse con su familia. Todos estaban en el gran salón, los sirvientes habían dispuesto el castillo adecuadamente. Se notaba que esperaban la visita de alguien, ¿ _pero de quién se trataría_?, pensaba la joven que poco a poco se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraban los demás miembros de su familia.

Su padre Grisha Jaeger, el señor del Gran Paso, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a Eren y Armin, sus hermanos mayores. Los dos hermanos posaron su vista en la recién llegada, Eren la miraba con desprecio, sin embargo Armin le tenía cierta simpatía a su hermana, por lo que la recibió con una discreta sonrisa.

—Cómo has podrido ver tenemos visitas, por lo que te ordeno que te comportes como la dama que eres. No quiero desplantes, ni malas contestaciones, y desde hoy volverás a tu habitación de siempre, obedece y no te irá mal—amenazó con dureza Grisha.

—¿Has entendido Mikasa?—preguntó el patriarca _._

—Sí, lo he entendido, padre, no tendrá queja alguna—contestó la joven esperando la aprobación de su padre.

La reunión de la familia no duró mucho ya que pronto los visitantes se presentarían donde ellos se encontraban. A la cabeza de los recién llegados iba un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, calvo, con bastante barriga, y de baja estatura. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de la misma edad que él, robusta y con el pelo de color negro. Y detrás de ellos, caminaba un joven alto, de unos 25 años de edad, de piel canela y de pelo castaño claro. Era apuesto, pero a Mikasa eso no le importaba, ya que lo que ella realmente quería saber, era la razón de su visita.

—¡Viejo Jaeger, cuanto tiempo!—saludó animado aquel hombre.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kirstein, viejo amigo—respondió Grisha mientras abrazaba con cariño a aquel hombre.

Se notaba que habían sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado, dada la forma tan efusiva con la que se habían abrazado. Mikasa los veía muy intrigada, dado que su padre, nunca había sido una persona sociable, siempre le pareció un huraño al que sus lacayos estimaban por la forma tan justa de gobernar. Era cierto que su padre nunca había sido cariñoso con ella, pero no debía quitarle el mérito que se había ganado.

En todos estos años había escuchado hablar muy bien sobre su progenitor, y era lo justo ya que a nadie que estuviera bajo su protección le faltaba comida o atenciones cuando se sentían enfermos. El señor del Gran Paso siempre procuraba cuidar a cada una de las personas que vivían allí, así que por muy huraño que fuera, sus buenas obras hablaban por él.

Pronto comenzaron las presentaciones, Mikasa saludó con educación a cada uno de los miembros de la otra familia, y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—Mi nombre es Jean, Jean Kirstein, mi Lady—dijo el joven presentándose tímidamente a Mikasa.

—Es un placer mi señor, yo soy Mikasa Jaeger—respondió la joven con seguridad. El joven, se quedó prendado inmediatamente de la belleza exótica de la joven en cuanto la vio, _después de todo el viaje no ha sido en vano, tal y como me dijo mi padre,_ pensó Jean.

Hablando de viejas glorias, se fueron los dos amigos hasta el salón, seguidos de cerca por su esposa e hijo. Mientras que los hermanos Jaeger caminaban despacio, hablando el porqué después de tanto tiempo había venido aquel hombre sin ni siquiera anunciarse como era debido.

Cuando llegaron al salón, hablaron de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Mikasa cansada de tanta palabrería, se excusó diciendo que se sentía algo indispuesta por lo que su padre le dijo que lo mejor era que se retirara a descansar. Grisha ordenó a sus hijos que le enseñaran el castillo a la esposa de su amigo y a su hijo. Era tan sólo un pretexto para hablar a solas con su amigo, y es que lo había llegado a conocer tan bien que sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Ya podemos hablar tranquilamente—dijo Grisha cerrando la puerta del salón.

—Grisha, no me gusta traer malas noticias, pero nuestro amigo ha muerto. ¡Asesinaron a Kenny!—exclamó por fin Lord Kirstein

—¿Pero qué dices?. ¿Quién fue capaz de cometer tal bajeza?—preguntó totalmente indignado Jaeger.

—Su hijo Grisha, su propio hijo fue el que clavó su espada en su pecho, por eso he venido amigo mío a pedirte que por el honor de nuestra amistad, marchemos sobre la casa de nuestro amigo y ajusticiemos a Levi Ackerman—

 **Continuará**...


	2. Capítulo II: Partida

**Hola chicos y chicas, parece que este fanfic ha tenido muy buena acogida, por lo que ahora os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y como siempre muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Partida**

* * *

Los visitantes habían llegado al Paso de Rose hace más de una semana, y seguían instalados en una de las torres que se les asignaba a los huéspedes temporales. En este tiempo, Mikasa había notado que su padre estaba preocupado, que comía poco, y que además mantenía el semblante serio y la mirada triste.

Todo esto fue a raíz de la visita de su amigo. En todos estos días, había observado que tanto su padre, así como sus hermanos y los recién llegados no salían por varias horas de la sala de reuniones; los soldados realizaban más entrenamientos de lo habitual, las forjas trabajaban sin pausa, mientras que por otro lado, se preparaban provisiones de comida para un batallón entero. Mikasa no era ninguna tonta, por lo que dedujo que su padre se iría a disputar alguna batalla, ya que esa era la única explicación posible para tanto alboroto.

Nadie le había dicho nada, pero eso sabía que tanto su padre como sus hermanos, irían a combatir. La pregunta que se hacía la joven, era... _¿Contra quién?, ¿Quién sería capaz de desafiar al Gran señor del paso?_ , si de todos era conocido la buena relación que existía con el gobierno. Sabía que si cualquiera se atrevía a desafiar al Paso de Rose, también desafiaría a todo el reino.

Había atardecido, caminaba sin prisa por uno de los enormes pasillos dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, cuando el joven que había estado todos estos días incomodándola (otra vez), hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Mi Lady, puedo acompañarla?—preguntó Jean.

—Estoy un poco cansada mi señor, en otra ocasión tal vez—contestó Mikasa, esquivando perfectamente a Jean.

—No le agrada mi presencia, ¿verdad?, no tiene por qué negarlo mi Lady. Si lo desea me retiraré. Siento molestarla—se giró sobre sus pasos y se fue caminando lentamente.

—No es eso...no me molesta en absoluto mi señor—respondió Mikasa no queriendo herir con su comportamiento al joven.

Jean le confesó a Mikasa que le había estado siguiendo porque quería hablar con ella, quería conocerla mejor, y hacerse amigos. Mikasa lo miró de forma extraña no fiándose de él, pero después notó que su mirada no era para nada falsa, por lo que decidió seguir su intuición y comenzar a hablar con él. Además recordó que su padre le había advertido, que no quería malas formas ni malos comportamientos con las visitas. Por lo que fingiendo que le agradaba la presencia de Jean, lo acompañó e hizo de buena anfitriona, enseñando cada lugar importante de la imponente fortaleza.

El joven visitante, no había dejado de pensar en ella, había escuchado rumores de que la Dama del Paso de Rose, era una mujer bastante complicada, que había rechazado a muchos pretendientes; más ricos o más pobres, nobles de alta cuna e incluso de la realeza. Pero él no era el tipo de hombre que se rendía sin dar batalla. Por lo que convencido de su flechazo, convenció a su padre, para que en cuanto se saldara el asunto de honor con los Ackerman. Le diera su permiso para pedir oficialmente la mano de Mikasa, a su padre Grisha Jaeger.

Sin embargo, antes de que sea su esposa, Jean deseaba que ella también lo quisiera como compañero de vida. Nunca le había gustado las imposiciones, por lo que deseaba casarse con la persona que lo aceptara tal y como él era. Su familia no tenía ni la mitad de las riquezas que abundaban en esa fortaleza. Sin embargo eran de sangre noble, y si ella lo aceptaba, él se aseguraría de que nunca le faltara de nada.

—Y por último esta es la torre donde suele encerrarme mi padre, ya sabe...para corregir mis arrebatos—explicó Mikasa con cierta ironía en su tono.

—Debe de ser duro tener a un padre...tan severo, mi Lady—respondió dubitativo Jean a la vez que se compadecía de la vida de la joven.

Mikasa contuvo el aire para después lanzar un sonoro suspiro. —Mi Señor, con el tiempo una se acostumbra, deje de mirarme con lástima—contestó, con un gesto orgulloso.

A Jean esa mirada orgullosa y segura le atrajo aún más, era la mujer que siempre había esperado, no era una niña tonta y sumisa que sólo deseaba casarse, ella estaba dispuesta a dar guerra si así lo requería la situación, estaba completamente seguro que si se llegara a casar con ella, jamás se iba a aburrir.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron recorriendo el castillo, y aunque pareciera extraño, a Mikasa le agradó la presencia de aquel hombre, era como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, al cual le estaba contando todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Hannes miraba de cerca la caminata de ellos dos y después de muchos años, se sintió feliz por su señora ya que ahora la veía disfrutando y sonriendo como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía...

Jean le contó de los planes que tenía su padre y de porqué habían venido desde tan lejos a solicitar la ayuda de su familia. Le explicó también que en la Región del Sur, se encontraba un enemigo poderoso, cruel y despiadado que no había dudado ni un solo segundo en matar a su propio padre, y que no contento con esto, había ordenado matar a los demás miembros de la familia Ackerman.

Además le dijo, que los últimos rumores apuntaban a que iba a tomar a la fuerza la capital del reino y según le explicó, el Rey estaba nervioso, ya que no sabía que hacer, dado que el marchar sobre el sur era el iniciar una guerra, y que lo último que quería en estos tiempos tan revueltos era comenzar una guerra civil. De manera indirecta, Jean culpó al Rey diciendo que tal vez si no fuera un cobarde, hace tiempo que Levi Ackerman hubiera muerto y pagado por el asesinato de su familia.

Sin embargo, aunque para el Rey la muerte de Kenny Ackerman no hubiera significado nada, para su padre y para la familia Kirstein significaba una afrenta en toda regla. Ya que desde hace décadas, las dos familias Kirstein y Ackerman se habían ayudado mutuamente. Los dos niños que por aquel entonces eran, se habían conocido desde pequeños y prácticamente se habían criado juntos; años más tarde aparecieron los Jaeger, con Grisha como primogénito y único hijo.

Las casas en la capital, donde residían en un principio la mayoría de las familias nobles, se encontraban relativamente cerca, por lo que, los niños se veían a menudo, se educaban con los mismos maestros y tenían las mismas amistades. Con el paso del tiempo los tres jóvenes, forjaron una amistad que hasta el día de hoy perduraba.

Y por esta gran amistad ambos patriarcas, no podían tolerar y mucho menos aceptar, que un "bastardo", se hubiera atrevido a quitarle la vida a Kenny sin el más mínimo honor. Además, Mikasa sabía que su padre, el señor del Paso, era una persona justa, que siempre ayudaba a los de su clase, y que odiaba las injusticias, y que al igual que el padre de Jean, había sufrido con la muerte de su amigo.

Mikasa escuchaba atentamente las razones de la visita, pero se quedó solo con un nombre, Levi Ackerman, no podía creer que alguien cometiera parricidio. Si bien ella y su padre jamás se habían entendido, ella nunca desearía eso para su familia. Definitivamente ese tal Levi, era alguien de quien temer. _-Ojalá y nunca lo conozca-_ pensó Mikasa, dando la razón al joven y a su padre. Es lógico que se quieran vengar, lo que hizo es algo imperdonable, fueron las últimas palabras de la azabache, antes de que la doncella les interrumpiera, diciéndoles que les esperaban en el comedor para empezar a cenar.

Afuera del castillo soplaba una brisa agradable, se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de las olas golpeando a las piedras. Aquel lugar era maravilloso, la fortaleza de los Ackerman estaba construida sobre un enorme pedazo de tierra, rodeado de agua por todas partes. El mar era lo que a él desde niño siempre le había acompañado, el lugar en el que se había sentido seguro y protegido y era el lugar donde su alma por fin encontraba la paz...

* * *

Sentado en una de las piedras de la más alta torre, se encontraba Levi mirando como las olas iban y venían, como las palmeras se mecían al compás del viento, y como las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del firmamento, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado desde que por primera vez con 10 años subió hasta lo alto de aquella torre, aquel día ya hace mucho tiempo cuando se cumplía un año del asesinato de sus padres. Había llorado como nunca en su vida por todo lo que se le fue de las manos, por todo aquello que le arrebataron: su familia. Tal vez y esa era la razón de su amargura a pesar de contar con incalculables riquezas, ademas de fuerza y poder.

Nunca había querido a nadie como a su madre y a su padre, su vida se había convertido en una venganza y aunque al final la había conseguido, no sabía porque su corazón no conseguía encontrar la paz. Jamás se había enamorado y la idea de tener una mujer e hijos no se encontraba en sus planes. No entendía como un hombre era capaz de perder la razón por una mujer, definitivamente a él, eso no le pasaría nunca... Quitó de su cabeza aquellos malos pensamientos que solo lo atormentaban y se concentró en lo que ahora necesitaba su total atención: la conquista del paso.

Debía pensar en la mejor estrategia para conquistarlo, sin tener que derramar tanta sangre. Siempre había sido un estratega nato, pero el puente era bastante largo, y las murallas eran más altas que en cualquier otra fortaleza, a lo que se sumaba el maldito clima; tan diferente al resto de la isla.

Hace unos días había enviado varias cartas en las que se ofrecía a ayudar a los Reiss, lo único que les pedía a cambio era más poder militar para su casa, inmunidad ante el asesinato de los miembros Ackerman, y sobre todo pedía que una vez que se instauraran en el poder, se devolvieran las propiedades robadas por los nobles a sus auténticos dueños.

Sabía que tal peticiones eran un poco irreales, sobre todo la última de ellas, ya que aunque fueran otro tipo de monarcas, el quitarle así como así propiedades a las casas nobles, era sumarse enemigos bastante poderosos. Pero él lo había pedido y esperaba que se las aceptaran. Hace días que apenas y dormía, la maldita guerra que se avecinaba lo tenía bastante preocupado. El era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y eso que era bajo de estatura. Pero en la batalla no se podía confiar en nadie ni en nada y mucho menos menospreciar al enemigo. Sus hombres lo apoyaban y lo seguirían hasta el infierno si era necesario, esa era la única parte buena de todo el asunto: sus hombres, la gente que había confiado en él, era lo único que le importaba.

Regresó a su habitación, y pudo ver que alguien lo estaba esperando.

—Hoy no Petra, vete—ordenó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

La joven lo miró decepcionada por sus palabras, y salió por la puerta por la que antes había entrado. Levi se quedó mirando como la joven salía de la habitación, habían compartido muchos momentos juntos, pero ahora él no estaba de humor. Necesitaba pensar en un plan para alcanzar y conquistar El Paso con el menor número de bajas posibles. Y para eso necesitaba descansar y pensar en un buen plan. Se tumbó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Varios golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Uno de sus sirvientes traía una carta con mucha urgencia.

—Viene del Paso de Rose, mi señor—dijo el sirviente muy agitado.

—Gracias puedes retirarte—contestó Levi, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la carta rápidamente.

 **Levi Ackerman**

 **Después de los crímenes que ha cometido, si tuviera un poco de honor, se entregaría usted mismo a las autoridades competentes. Pero como sabemos por buenas fuentes que no lo va a hacer. Hemos después de meditarlo mucho, decidido el tomar justicia por nuestra propia cuenta. Por esta razón le informamos, que los ejércitos de varias casas nobles, en conjunto con el ejército del Paso de Rose, nos enfrentaremos a usted en El Valle de Trost, donde le haremos pagar por la vida del Clan Ackerman, del que usted jamás formara parte. Y que si tuviera un poco de honor y decencia, después de los crímenes que ha cometido, hubiera dejado de usar como apellido propio. Pues queda avisado, le esperamos al amanecer de la próxima luna llena.**

 **Grisha Jaeger, el Señor del paso de Rose.**

Levi leyó la carta una y otra vez, no pensaba que le declararan la guerra tan rápido. Pero en el fondo eso suponía una gran ventaja, ya que El Valle de Trost estaba bastante cerca de ahí, el lugar era un sitio árido que jamás había servido para nada, sin embargo era el sitio perfecto para una emboscada... y él era experto en crear trampas para sus enemigos. Mandaría a algunos de sus mejores soldados para que revisen el escenario de la batalla, y a otros para que espíen los movimientos de los soldados del paso. Quería saberlo todo: el número de soldados, los caballos que tenían, las armas que portarían, las provisiones... en fin necesitaba analizar a su enemigo lo mejor posible para así descubrir sus puntos débiles.

Aprovecharía de la mejor manera la rapidez con la que ellos habían actuado. Ya que si todos salía como él deseaba, a lo mejor y no era tan lejano su sueño de gobernar El Paso de Rose. El día a penas y comenzaba y él tendría mucho que hacer antes de salir a la batalla, por lo que se fue inmediatamente a reunirse con sus capitanes, para preparar su plan de ataque.

Al Alba del día indicado, varias casas nobles cada una con sus estandartes, soldados y caballos, estaban reunidas y perfectamente alineadas, para marchar hasta _El Valle de Trost_. El padre de Mikasa, durante la cena del día anterior, había hablado con ella y con sus hermanos para dar las últimas indicaciones. Le explicó que ella junto con varios soldados, se quedarían en el Castillo para protegerlo y cuidarlo. Y le dijo además, que ella se quedaría en El Paso como única representante de la familia Jaeger, ya que por mucho que insistió para que alguno sus hermanos se quedara, ellos dijeron que era de cobardes esconderse detrás de las murallas. Por lo que desafiando la autoridad de su padre, se alistaron para ir a la batalla.

* * *

En todo este tiempo Jean, había estado cortejando a Mikasa, diciéndole abiertamente y sin dar más rodeos, que se había enamorado de ella. Le pedía una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser un buen esposo... sin embargo la joven lo veía como a alguien de confianza, con quien podías reír sin parar, contarle tus secretos y hablar horas y horas sin aburrirte, en definitiva: un buen amigo. Ya que él no despertaba en ella, aquellas pasiones de las que había oído hablar y que había leído cuando creía en el amor y era una adolescente. No, no veía a Jean con esos ojos, y jamás lo vería de otra forma que no fuera eso. Y aunque ella fuera una persona directa a la hora de hablar, se calló para no herir sus sentimientos.

Grisha había estado observando el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, y no le hacía mucha gracia que su hija se casara con alguien de clase inferior a él, pero se veía que aquel joven era noble y que la podía hacer feliz. Además escuchó como Mikasa no dijo nada cuando este le confesó sus sentimientos, por lo que el patriarca dedujo que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Así pues estaba todo decidido en cuanto se terminara la guerra, daría la mano de su hija a Jean Kirstein. Cuando vio que el joven se había retirado, Grisha se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba su hija. Quería hablar con ella, ya que sería la ultima noche antes de la batalla, que dormirían bajo el mismo techo.

—Mikasa..yo.. bueno..no sé como comenzar sin que te pongas a la defensiva—susurró Grisha tomando por sorpresa a Mikasa, que se giró sorprendida.

—Padre...¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó Mikasa.

—Quería hablar contigo pero parece ser que ya estabas hablando con otra persona, ¿qué sientes por ese joven..hija?—cuestionó Grisha sin más rodeos.

—Yo... bueno..somos amigos, nada más—confesó Mikasa con total sinceridad. Grisha se giró para verle directamente a los ojos.

—Mikasa como te habrás enterado, vamos a ir a combatir contra un enemigo muy poderoso, por lo que antes de irme, he decidido dar tu mano en matrimonio a los Kirstein. Y no admitiré un no por respuesta, cuando todo esto termine, te casarás con Jean Kirstein. Hablaré con el cura si es necesario para decirle que la parte en la que te preguntan la omitan. Y de una forma u otra te vas a casar. Por lo que espero que vayas aceptando tu destino una vez que todo esto haya terminado—exclamó Grisha de forma autoritaria, Mikasa se iba a casar sea como sea y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Mikasa se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su padre, no pensaba que eligiera a Jean como su yerno. El tono que había utilizado esta vez le dejó claro que no tenía otra opción, pero ella que jamás daba su brazo a torcer, ya se encargaría de hacer algo para anular la boda. Pero eso ahora no importaba; su padre se iba a ir a una batalla, y aunque siempre tuvieron sus diferencias ella lo quiso y lo quería como sólo se quiere a un padre. Él había sido severo, autoritario y distante con ella...pero al fin de cuentas era quien la había cuidado durante todos estos años.

No dijo nada cuando escuchó los deseos de su padre, solo asintió a modo de haber entendido la orden. Grisha antes de salir le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró hacia la salida.

—Cuida del El Paso, protege siempre nuestro hogar, hija—fue lo último que le dijo al partir.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo III: Conociendo al enemigo

***la imagen no me pertenece, ni los**

 **personajes.**

* * *

 **Conociendo al enemigo**

* * *

 **Valle de Trost**

La sangre, el barro y la suciedad abundaban por doquier, los últimos combatientes caían sobre los restos de los soldados que yacían muertos en aquel lugar. La batalla había comenzado hace más de cinco horas, ambos bandos habían llegado bien preparados para la batalla. Caballos, lanzas, espadas y ballestas habían utilizado para herir a su adversario. En medio de este escenario, varias figuras aparecieron vencedoras, pero con bastantes heridas, que se podían observar de la sangre con la que sus armaduras estaban manchadas.

El bando ganador, viéndose victorioso, ya que contaba con mas hombres en el campo de batalla, decidió dar caza a los perdedores y tomar como prisioneros a los que se habían rendido y a los que habían capturado. Uno de los capitanes de la casa de los Ackerman, se batía en duelo contra un hombre de mediana edad y con el cabello castaño que no se rendía aún aunque estaba herido gravemente. El castaño era menos hábil en la lucha y producto de esta inexperiencia fue derrotado fácilmente de una estocada que le propició el capitán del bando contrario. De la herida mortal fue emanando abundante sangre, los ojos del soldado se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras repetía entre susurros que pronto se reuniría con su padre.

—Por fin murió el último de los Jaeger—dijo victorioso uno de los soldados.

Levi que no había entendido muy bien de lo que hablaban, levantó al pobre diablo del cuello y le obligó a repetir lo que había dicho.

—Mi señor, he dicho que al que acaban de matar era Eren Jaeger, el último miembro de la familia de los Jaeger—respondió con el poco aire que salía de sus pulmones. Levi incrédulo con las palabras de sus soldados, se quedó perplejo ante tal contestación, ya que sus ordenes habían sido claras: derrotar a todos los enemigos, salvo a los Jaeger.

—Es decir que...¡hemos matado a la última persona con la que podíamos negociar para que nos diera el acceso al Paso de Rose y a toda su fortaleza!—gritó Levi enfurecido.

Los demás soldados aunque conmocionados por la batalla, se asustaron por las palabras de Levi y fueron retrocediendo. El azabache se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba el soldado que había desobedecido sus órdenes y de un golpe en la parte baja del abdomen lo dejó sin aire. Este cayó de inmediato de rodillas y con la ayuda de otros soldados se fue del lugar por miedo a su "capitán".

Levi estaba tan furioso que solo atinaba maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, pasó su mano por su cara e intentó pensar con claridad; el plan había sido capturar con vida a los miembros de esa familia y obligarles a "cederle" la preciada fortaleza.

Pero todo se debía de hacer según su plan y según la ley, aunque está fuera injusta. Tenía que hacer ver a las demás casas nobles que él no era un salvaje, si no que se convertiría en el señor del Gran Paso tal y cómo mandaban las tradiciones. Y eso solo se podía hacer si el señor del castillo le cedía oficialmente la fortaleza a otro. Además sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, como iba él a atravesar el puente. Su plan había sido capturar a alguno de los Jaeger, obligarle a ceder a sus peticiones y quedarse con el castillo.

Además había otro inconveniente, si bien el puente que unía a los territorios siempre se mantenía abierto, ante la más mínima amenaza, el señor del paso obligaba a subir el gran puente, y según había sido informado el mecanismo para subir o bajar el enorme puente era algo exclusivo de la familia Jaeger, es decir, solo ellos sabían como manejar a ese gigante. Desesperado como estaba, llevó sus manos a la cabeza y levantó la mirada para ver el azul del cielo. Alguna solución tendría que haber, por lo que después de unos minutos meditando se le ocurrió una idea; ordenó que apilaran a los muertos y los quemaran, pero antes debían quitarles las capas y los estandartes de cada casa noble... después de varias horas, los vencedores marchaban rumbo al Paso de Rose.

* * *

 **Paso de Rose**

La preocupación no la dejaba dormir, varias noches se había despertado con él mismo sueño, bueno mas que sueños en realidad eran pesadillas. La misma escena se repetía una y otra vez, veía el campo de batalla, cientos de soldados muertos, caballos agonizando, ella caminaba desesperada buscando a su familia pero no los encontraba. Se adentraba en medio de un bosque oscuro... lleno de animales muertos, y árboles fantasmales y justo en el medio de aquel espantoso lugar se encontraban los cuerpos de los miembros de su familia, atravesados todos y cada uno de ellos por una espada.

Este mismo sueño se había repetido una y otra vez sin parar, por lo que Mikasa tenía miedo de volver a dormir. Sin embargo, en la última noche volvió a ver el campo de batalla pero no aparecía nadie muerto, a lo lejos al lado de unos árboles se encontraba su padre: estaba bastante tranquilo, pero tenía la mirada triste, movió los labios y señaló hacia el sur, la joven no entendió muy bien lo que le dijo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se había despertado otra vez empapada en sudor y con el corazón agitado.

Rezaba para que su familia estuviera de vuelta. Nunca había sido religiosa, sin embargo eso era lo único que ahora podía hacer, pasaba las tardes enteras contemplando la entrada a la fortaleza. Subiendo hasta la más alta torre para ver si veía a los suyos aparecer victoriosos después de la batalla, tal y cómo había sucedido varias veces. Los días iban pasando y no recibía ninguna noticia de su familia. En estos días había pensado seriamente en la propuesta de su padre, y se prometió a si misma, seguir la orden que le había dado el patriarca. En todo este tiempo comprendió que su padre tal vez y solo tal vez quería lo mejor para ella. Los días seguían pasando y la rutina se repetía una y otra vez; ninguna noticia de su familia...

El invierno azotó con más ahínco a la Fortaleza del Paso, durante todo este tiempo el gran gigante había estado levantado, ya que después de la partida de su padre, Mikasa ordenó que nadie entrara ni saliera de aquel lugar, sin que ella diera su autorización. De eso modo nadie podría atacarles por sorpresa. Ella era conocedora del mecanismo para bajar y subir el gran puente. Y es por eso que su padre la dejó al frente de todo, claro está que se quedó al lado de su fiel guardia: Hannes.

Cuando había pasado varias semanas desde la partida de su familia. Se escucharon varios rumores acerca de la suerte que habían corrido sus familiares. Los rumores no eran nada alentadores, eran más bien pésimos. Sin embargo ella se negaba a creer que todo lo que decían los mensajeros y comerciantes era verdad, al fin y al cabo solo eran rumores sin fundamentos, ya que en este tiempo nadie se había aventurado a ir hasta el campo de batalla ni había cruzado la frontera, así que era muy difícil conocer la situación exacta de la batalla.

La esperanza y los rezos que ella tanto había perdido dio por fin sus frutos cuando vio al amanecer, después de haberse subido a la torre, a varios jinetes con el estandarte de su familia cabalgando en dirección al enorme puente. La joven corrió a toda prisa de aquel lugar y con emoción bajó hasta encontrarse con el mecanismo que accionaba el movimiento del puente. Sin que nadie la viera, ya que era un secreto de la familia, realizó los movimientos necesarios y en poco tiempo un gran ruido comenzó a inundar toda la fortaleza. El puente se había accionado y descendía para dar la bienvenida a los héroes.

Poco a poco todos los miembros vencedores entraban victoriosos por aquel Paso. La joven recibió con gran alegría a los recién llegados, sin embargo no los reconocía y era extraño que su padre no encabezara la formación al ser él la cabeza y el líder de las casas noches. No veía a ningún rostro conocido, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse en su interior, presintiendo que algo muy malo estaba por llegar. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando vio que varios soldados vestían por debajo de sus capas la insignia de otra casa; de una casa que solo había visto una vez en su vida y fue cuando vino un visitante del sur, un visitante llamado Kenny Ackerman.

—Como pude ser tan tonta, como no me di cuenta de que era una trampa—se lamentaba la joven mientras corría con mucha prisa y escabulléndose de los recién llegados.

Uno a uno los fue evitando y se aproximó rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se activaban los controles del puente. Con gran habilidad y sin perder el tiempo hizo que el puente comenzara a ascender, tomando por sorpresa al enemigo que caía sin remedio hasta el agua congelada de los ríos que rodeaban el Gran Paso. Salió de aquel lugar con mucha precaución y evitando ser vista, sin embargo hace tiempo que alguien la había estado siguiendo.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?—preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Sabía que sus métodos no eran del todo correctos, aunque bien decía el dicho que: _en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale_ , él nunca fue partidario de trampas ni de engaños para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo al verse en una situación desesperada, utilizó también medidas desesperadas. No era para nada honorable portar el estandarte de otra casa, pero sabía que esa era la única solución. De lo contrario estaría perdido y jamás hubieran abierto El Paso para que él y su batallón entraran en la fortaleza. Tal y como Levi imaginó el viejo Jaeger había dejado a alguien en su castillo para que lo cuidara, alguien de suma importancia para él y sobre todo alguien que sabía cómo funcionaba el mecanismo del Paso.

Había atravesado el puente tan rápido como su corcel se lo permitió, sin embargo antes de presentarse como lo que era, un conquistador, esperó para analizar toda la situación. Se frotó las manos queriendo entrar en calor, notaba como soplaba una brisa helada que nada tenía que ver con la agradable brisa marina del sur. Observó una vez dentro, la inmensa fortaleza en la que ahora se encontraba, las enormes murallas que lo cobijaban y lo protegían, las habladurías no habían mentido en lo absoluto sobre la grandeza del Paso de Rose. Se detuvo por un momento perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo cómo la gente se extrañaba al no reconocer a ninguno de los suyos entre los recién llegados. Miró con detalle el castillo, los jardines, las dos enormes torres, el portal de la entrada...todo en aquel lugar era tal y cómo se lo habían descrito... apartó su vista del castillo, y vio entre toda la muchedumbre a una mujer que le llamó la atención...

La mujer en cuestión era bastante hermosa, de rasgos exóticos para la gente del norte, tenía los ojos negros, profundos y llamativos, era de tez blanca e iba bien vestida, a lo que acompañaba una actitud desafiante y orgullosa, sin lugar a dudas aquella joven resaltaba entre el resto de la gente. A su lado la acompañaba un soldado mayor que portaba una espada. La mujer miraba una y otra vez a la entrada del puente, y con cada mirada se llevaba una decepción, ya que seguramente esperaba con ansias a las personas que jamás vería.

En la mirada de la joven algo cambió al ver a un soldado quitarse la ropa que llevaban debajo, la mujer escandalizada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda prisa. En pocos minutos un alarmante mecanismo comenzó a funcionar, haciendo que el puente comenzara a ascender poco a poco. Levi supo entonces que todo esto lo había hecho aquella mujer, que pocos minutos antes le había llamado tanto la atención. Siempre había tenido buenos reflejos y su cuerpo muchas veces actuaba antes que su mente, por lo que de un momento a otro, se vio persiguiendo a la joven, y en poco tiempo la encontró saliendo de una sala debajo del puente. Se puso detrás de ella y le exigió que le respondiera, la mujer de forma muy lenta se dio la vuelta y se quedaron uno frente al otro.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando de frente. Mikasa analizaba la situación y se disponía a responder, le había preguntado qué quién era, el hombre se veía amenazante ante sus ojos, poseía una mirada que la intimidaba aunque era más bajito que ella. Por lo que sin más preámbulos y con toda seguridad le contestó:

—¿Qué quién soy yo preguntáis. Yo soy la Dama del Castillo, la dueña y señora de todo lo que veis aquí—dijo mientras le mantenía la mirada fija y adoptaba una actitud altanera.

—Ya veo que mis sospechas no eran infundadas, estoy ante el último miembro de la familia Jaeger—contestó aquel hombre. Mikasa palideció ante tal respuesta, ¿cómo que último miembro de su familia, acaso su padre y hermanos estaban muertos?, y él había sido el responsable...

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró concentrarse en las palabras que le había dicho aquel hombre, y logró preguntar.

—¿Qué habéis querido decir?, ¡respondedme ahora!—exclamó Mikasa furiosa.

Levi la miró con lástima, nunca había sido un sentimental ni mucho menos pero la mujer que estaba ante sus ojos, había perdido a toda su familia, y se podría decir que él era el culpable de todo.

—Siento decirte esto...pero tu padre y hermanos, murieron durante la batalla...—contestó afligido.

Mikasa sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, no lograba entender como un persona como su padre había muerto, alguien tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable. Era cierto que jamas había tenido una buena relación ni con él, ni con sus hermanos pero ella los quería, en el fondo los quería porque al fin y al cabo eran su única familia, y ahora estaban muertos y ella se había quedado más sola que

nunca.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace en este lugar?—preguntó Mikasa esperando la peor de las respuestas.

—Bueno... pues se podría decir que yo soy el ganador de la batalla y he venido a reclamar mi premio—dijo Levi sin más rodeos.

—Así que usted fue el que mató a toda mi familia—le dijo Mikasa, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—En una batalla solo hay dos bandos mi lady, y su familia estaba en el bando contrario—respondió sin remordimientos el azabache.

Para la joven esta respuesta fue una puñalada... con la última frase había dejado claro la suerte que había corrido su familia, y ella estaba frente a su asesino. Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo más, cogió la navaja que tenía oculta en la manga de su vestido y se abalanzó sobre el asesino de su familia, daba igual lo que luego le pasara a ella, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era matar a aquel hombre y vengar a su familia. Levi como buen guerrero reaccionó de inmediato, cogiendo el brazo de la joven en el aire y haciendo que soltara la navaja.

—¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!—repetía una y otra vez la joven comenzando a llorar de manera desesperada al ver que no pudo alcanzar su cometido.

Levi se sintió extrañado al ver cómo la joven comenzaba a llorar, se le vino a la mente su propia imagen cuando era niño y se había quedado solo en el mundo, en el fondo muy en el fondo comenzó a sentir una profunda lástima por aquella joven.

Las lágrimas y sollozos de un momento a otro cesaron, y es que Mikasa había perdido el conocimiento desmayándose en los brazos del enemigo. Levi por fin pudo ver detenidamente el rostro de la mujer que tenia en brazos, ahora de cerca podía observar con detalle cada una de las facciones de aquella mujer que hace poco lo había intentado matar.

Pudo ver lo hermosa que era, los rasgos tan marcados y tan exóticos que poseía, pudo ver lo carnosos que eran sus labios que minutos antes le habían maldecido. Se sorprendió así mismo llevando en brazos a la joven dentro del castillo y depositándola en una de las camas de la fortaleza. Antes de salir de la enorme habitación donde la había dejado, llamó a uno de sus hombres para que fueran en busca de un curandero o un médico. Levi necesitaba que aquella mujer se recuperara, ya que su plan al verla, había cambiado totalmente...

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación oscura, pudo ver cómo se colaba un tenue luz por una de las grandes ventanas del castillo. Se levantó con pesadez y llevó su mano a la cabeza mientras frotaba sus cienes. _¿Dónde estaba?,¿En su habitación?._ No, esa no era su habitación, era la torre donde su padre le había ordenado estar presa.

Pero qué hacía ahora ella en ese lugar, de un momento a otro recordó todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Las imágenes de aquel hombre diciéndole que su familia había muerto, resonaron por su cabeza. Pensó que había sido un maldito sueño, una pesadilla tal vez...Sin embargo la realidad la golpeó de frente, tambaleándose alcanzó la puerta y giró la manija de la puerta, pero esta no respondía, escuchó varias voces detrás de la puerta.

—Lo siento mi Lady pero por órdenes del señor Ackerman, no puede salir de esta habitación—contestaron del otro lado.

Mikasa se quedó perpleja ante tal contestación, pero reaccionó de inmediato golpeado la puerta con violencia e impotencia. ¿ _Qué era lo que pretendía aquel hombre?, ¿por qué no la había matado todavía?, ¿le había secuestrado acaso?, ¿la mantendría cautiva?._ Sea como sea ella tenía que estar preparada para todo lo que se avecinaba, estudiando con detalle cada movimiento de aquel asesino. El telón por fin había caído y ella ya no era un personaje secundario, si no que se había convertido en la protagonista de esta maldita historia, y lo peor de todo es que ya había conocido de frente a su enemigo.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo IV: La cacería

**La cacería**

* * *

 **Paso de Rose**

La hermosa joven, dueña de una de las más grandes fortalezas del norte y del Gran Paso de Rose, se encontraba cautiva dentro de su propio hogar, retenida en contra de su voluntad y sin poder hacer nada para remediar su situación; había decidido mantener la calma y tener paciencia, ya que estaba segura de que llegaría el momento perfecto en el que pudiera huir de sus captores, regresar con ayuda externa para eliminar a su enemigo, y de una vez por todas reclamar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

Los días habían pasado lentamente, repitiéndose en cada uno de ellos la misma rutina, día tras día Mikasa no hallaba consuelo, miraba con nostalgia y tristeza desde sus aposentos hacia la entrada de la fortaleza, el patio y los muros; nada había cambiado, nada en absoluto. Todo seguía igual como cuando su padre se encontraba en el castillo, como cuando ella lo desafiaba delante de todos y se marchaba sin obedecer al patriarca. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, su padre jamás volvería, jamás se atrevería otra vez a desafiarlo, ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Suspiró profundamente mientras una lágrima se derramaba de sus ojos, casi nunca lloraba, pero en estos días no había nada más que calmara su dolor. El dolor que jamás imaginó sentir en su vida, atravesó su corazón en el momento en la que la peor de las sospechas se hicieron ciertas por boca de su enemigo. Sí, por boca de ese enano, de ese maldito bastardo que había matado a todo aquel que se había atrevido a desafiarlo, de ese hombre que no tenía corazón y que había arrasado con todo a su paso para llegar hasta donde ahora se encontraba...

Desde hace días que ninguno de los dos se habían visto, él la había llamado varias veces para que comieran juntos, sin embargo ella se habían negado rotundamente a verlo y menos aún se sentaría a comer al lado del asesino de su familia. Mikasa sabía que tarde o temprano aquel hombrecillo de mirada arrogante, fría, y de poca estatura se cansaría de sus desplantes, tal vez aún no se haya atrevido a pedirle que bajara el puente por respeto a su duelo, o porque se sintiera tan culpable por lo que había hecho,

que no se atrevía a pedírselo. Sea como sea ella se negaría en redondo a ayudarle. La joven pensaba decir que ella no sabía nada de aquel mecanismo, aunque el "enano bastardo" la hubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa el día que se conocieron.

En todo este tiempo Mikasa había adelgazado mucho, toda la comida que le ofrecían los sirvientes la rechazaba de inmediato, no quería que aquel hombre ganara, no la compraría a ella con comida. Prefería morirse de hambre antes que mendigar y humillarse frente a él. Por las noches la cocinera, que no había sido remplazada de su puesto por los conquistadores, le traía un poco de pan, queso y frutas para que comiera. Mikasa aceptaba gustosa la ayuda y así pudo mantenerse saludable durante este tiempo.

Del otro lado de la fortaleza, Levi Ackerman se había instalado como dueño y señor de aquel lugar. Desde el primer día que puso un pie en aquel castillo les hizo saber a todos, quien mandaba ahora, los súbditos se habían intentado revelar a su voluntad, pero él conocedor como nadie de someter a las personas, había mandado a encerrar en las mazmorras a todo aquel que lo desafiara. De esta forma la mayoría de las casas que formaban parte de la fortaleza de los Jaeger, se habían puesto a su disposición tal y como lo habían hecho con el antiguo dueño del Gran Paso.

Sin embargo y aunque había conquistado la fortaleza, no había poder humano que bajara el gran puente, había estado todo este tiempo reunido con maestres, e incluso con sabios para que le ayudaran a descifrar el misterio del mecanismo del paso, todos sus esfuerzos hasta el momento habían sido inútiles, había preguntado a todos los miembros del castillo, a la servidumbre, a los señores de casas menores, a todo aquel que haya vivido en la fortaleza durante años, necesitaba saber el secreto para bajar el gran puente, pero nadie le decía absolutamente nada, ya que por lo visto los conocedores de tan preciado secreto eran únicamente los miembros de la familia Jaeger.

Sabía que la única persona que conocía el secreto era ella, la mujer a la que tenía prisionera en su propia casa: Mikasa Jaeger. Él sabía que ella lo conocía, pero que trataría de negarlo de cualquier forma. Todavía no la había encarado ni preguntado nada por respeto a su luto, ya que sabía muy bien lo que era perder a la familia. Él había pasado por una situación similar y comprendía que necesitaba estar sola. Había mandado a sus sirvientes con comida, sin embargo ella nunca la aceptaba, la dama del castillo, era sin lugar a dudas una mujer obstinada y orgullosa. Pero toda esa tregua se acabaría hoy, ya que necesitaba bajar como fuera el dichoso puente, y recobrar los contactos con la gente del sur.

Levi se había instalado en la mejor habitación del castillo: la habitación del patriarca. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente al clima tan frío, con largas noches y lluvias constantes. Durante esta corta estancia, aprovechó para recorrer y conocer, el gran valle que lo rodeaba. Paseaba durante largas jornadas a lomo de su caballo, explorando y conociendo cada rincón de aquel lejano lugar y como nunca en su vida...sintió como si todo aquello fuera realmente su hogar.

La personas lo temían y retrocedían a su paso, pocos eran los que en realidad lo conocían bien. Su buen amigo, compañero y ahora capitán de uno de sus escuadrones, Erwin Smith un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules y bien parecido, había corrido con un destino similar al suyo; huérfano a lo pocos años de edad pero bastante inteligente como para impresionar a sus padres adoptivos. Tuvo la suerte de caer bien a la gente, sobre todo, a la gente importante y aunque no era bueno para el combate, destacaba en la estrategia y en desarrollo de maniobras. Él y solo él había sido el causante de la victoria en Trost, él había diseñado con lujo de detalles la estrategia a seguir en la batalla y gracias a él, Levi se encontraba un paso más cerca de conseguir la victoria sobre los hijos de puta de clase alta, que durante siglos los habían maltratado.

Llegó cansado de otro paseo, se bajó de su corcel y ordenó que lo alimentaran. Un sirviente se lo llevó a las caballerizas y él prosiguió con su camino hasta dentro del castillo. Antes de entrar dirigió su mirada hasta la más alta torre y supo que su cometido no podía esperar más, había dejado mucho tiempo a la mujer para superar el duelo. Ahora necesitaba que ella lo ayudara en su plan de derrocar al rey y con él a toda la aristocracia. Estaba siendo muy blando y débil al dejar que la joven hiciera lo que quisiera, había tenido demasiada paciencia al aguantar cada uno de sus desplantes. Por lo que sin dudarlo más, en cuanto terminó la cena se encaminó hasta los aposentos donde la mantenía presa. Los guardias al verlo se pusieron erguidos de inmediato, y saludaron a la vez con una voz temblorosa. - _Apartaos_ \- dijo sin más Levi. - _Si señor_ \- respondieron los soldados.

Mikasa se encontraba dentro de su habitación, que a ella le parecía más bien una prisión, una mazmorra con cama cómoda y enormes ventanales, pero al fin y al cabo una prisión, ya que no podía salir de ahí.

La noche había caído, y con ella había vuelto el hambre, esperaba con ansias que llegara la cocinera, Marta, para que le dejara algo de comer. Se estaba cambiando de ropa para ponerse su bata de dormir, cuando escuchó varios ruidos detrás de la puerta. Se terminó de vestir, la cerradura comenzó a moverse velozmente y de un momento para otro la puerta se abrió. La joven llevó sus manos a las caderas al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?—enfurecida Mikasa decidió dar un paso al frente para encarar a su enemigo.

—Buenas noches, los buenos modales es algo que nunca se deberían de perder, ¿verdad?—dijo Levi tranquilamente.

A Mikasa este gesto la molesto aún más, por lo que volvió a preguntar pero esta vez acrecentando y dejando ver su enojó en sus palabras.

—Aparte de todo ¿es sordo acaso?, le he preguntado que, ¿qué es lo que hace en este lugar?—dijo una vez más.

—No sé si sois muy tonta o muy atrevida. No permito que nadie me hable en ese tono, debéis saber que estoy siendo muy caballeroso, pero os recuerdo, mi lady, que todos tenemos nuestros límites—respondió Levi en un tono muy serio.

—Pues no se que es lo que pretende conmigo, y si me permite mi señor, le diré que no tengo la menor intención de comportarme como una dama frente al asesino de mi familia, así que si quiere matarme o golpearme adelante, no os detendré, al fin y al cabo mi vida ha quedado reducida a la nada—contestó Mikasa decidida y arrogante.

—Aún eres muy joven para pensar en morirte, esos pensamientos deberías alejarlos de tu cabeza. He venido para que nos ayudemos mutuamente, seré claro mi lady; necesito que me ayudes a descifrar el mecanismo del puente, necesito gobernar la fortaleza y demostrar que tengo el poder absoluto de la misma—confesó Levi sin titubear _._

Una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación, hace semanas que Mikasa no se había reído, pero el ver que su enemigo, el ser que había matado a su familia, le decía tan abiertamente que necesitaba de su ayuda, era algo de lo más ilógico... ¿cómo iba a ella a ayudar al hombre que mató a sangre fría a los suyos?. La risa no cesaba, hasta que vio que el se acercaba peligrosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Veo que la situación os divierte, será mejor que colaboréis, de lo contrario la estancia en este castillo será muy desagradable para vos mi lady—amenazó el azabache

—No me importa mi señor, por otro lado, no os veo en la forma en la que os pueda ayudar, ya que no conozco el mecanismo para bajar el puente y abrir "El Paso", si bien es cierto que mi familia era la única conocedora, debe saber que el secreto era algo exclusivo de los hombres Jaeger—respondió sinceramente.

—No me gusta la gente mentirosa mi señora, os vi cuando bajabais al gigante, no intentéis engañarme—acusó Levi.

—Es cierto que yo salí en ese momento de la sala de máquinas, pero no fui yo, os lo juro, y así lo supiera jamás os lo diría, JAMÁS lo habéis entendido—soltó mordaz.

—Si esa es vuestra decisión, después no lloréis por las consecuencias—dijo Levi molesto retirándose inmediatamente del lugar.

—¡Me ha mentido Erwin, lo sé, ella conoce todos los secretos de esta fortaleza!—exclamó Levi mientras llevaba a su boca una botella de licor.

—Levi debes tener paciencia, para ella tú has matado a su familia, es lógico que no te quiera ayudar. Para obtener algo tienes que dar algo entiendes, debe haber algo que ella quiera y que tal vez tu le puedas dar—dijo Erwin.

—No se si será buena idea Erwin, no se que es lo que ella desea, aparte de mi muerte, claro—contestó Levi divertido.

—Debes intentar llegar a algún acuerdo: dinero, joyas o un castillo, lo que sea para asegurar tu victoria y asegurar también la victoria de los Reiss. Porque no comienzas dejándola salir de su encierro, deja que de paseos por el castillo, que sienta que vuelve a tener el control, gánate su confianza—Levi miro a su amigo como si estuviera loco, pero sabía que era la persona más sabia e inteligente que había conocido, por lo que asintió tomando el consejo de su amigo.

* * *

El alba había llegado y con ella otro amanecer, una perezosa Mikasa se levantaba sin muchos ánimos, sería otro día igual que el anterior, por lo que no tenía prisa al despertarse. La doncella entró con mucha rapidez informándole que por órdenes de Lord Ackerman, o sea órdenes del enano bastardo según Mikasa, la servidumbre debía trasladar todas las cosas de su "lady" a sus antiguos aposentos, ya que desde ese día ella tenía "permiso" para volver a su habitación en la parte principal del castillo y para salir del mismo, eso sí, debía tener un soldado como escolta a cada paso que daba.

Mikasa estaba sorprendida por la noticia, pero jamás se lo agradecería y en la menor oportunidad que tuviera escaparía para buscar apoyo. La capital era el lugar perfecto para encontrar a antiguos amigos y conocidos de su padre, y con un poco de suerte encontraría también aliados para vencer al usurpador que había llegado al Paso, por lo que Mitra era el lugar ideal al que escapar. Bajó al gran salón como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en todo este tiempo nada hubiera cambiado, sin embargo al observar quién era la persona que estaba sentada en el lugar de su padre como amo y señor, hizo que todos los recuerdos resurgieran.

Él la estaba esperando, sentado mientras bebía en una copa uno de los mejores vinos de la región y a su lado estaban varias mujeres mimándolo y atendiéndole e incluso una de ellas se encontraba encima de las piernas de ahora el señor del castillo. _-Hmm-_ fue lo único que atinó a decir en señal de molestia. Levi al ver como su invitada había entrado al salón, de inmediato quitó a la joven de encima y se levantó para darle la bienvenida, alegrándose de que hubiera aceptado salir de su encierro. —Dejadnos solos—ordenó el azabache.

—Veo que ya habéis recibido la noticia mi lady, me alegra mucho saber que poco a poco comenzamos a entendernos—añadió Levi.

—Usted y yo..¿entendernos?, creo que se equivoca, jamás me entendería con asesinos. Mi padre me enseñó a diferenciar a la gente y a alejarme de la mala compañía, he decidido bajar a tomar el mando de mi castillo y de mi fortaleza ya que soy la legítima heredera del Paso—respondió Mikasa con total seguridad.

Al soldado este último desafío lo pilló desprevenido sin embargo reconoció que la mujer tenía un montón de agallas ya que no se doblegaba ante nadie.

—Veo que sigue con la misma actitud, no pasa nada, sé tener paciencia, tarde o temprano tendrá que ayudarme y colaborar conmigo, de esta forma ambos saldremos beneficiados, sin embargo os agradecería por el bien de ambos, que colabore antes de tener que sacarle la información por la fuerza, no soy partidario de golpear mujeres, sin embargo si la situación lo requiere...en fin...espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos...—le dijo Levi.

Después de decir estas palabras se retiró del salón, no quería discutir más con la joven, no la iba a golpear, solamente quería meterle miedo, hacer que ella colaborara con él. Levi necesitaba y ansiaba más poder y deseaba dar un golpe de estado y restaurar su justicia, y una vez que consiguiera todo lo que se había propuesto, regresaría al sur y a ella se lo devolvería todo: su castillo con toda la fortaleza y el Gran Paso. Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó por un momento pensando en la mejor estrategia para que ella cediera, sabía que se había propuesto una misión casi imposible incluso más imposible que derrocar al actual gobierno.

Ella nunca lo perdonaría por haber matado a su familia y él lo sabía. Había escuchado tantas cosas sobre aquella mujer tan misteriosa, tan extraña, soberbia, orgullosa y...bella... toda clase de rumores acerca de la _Dama del Castillo_. Los comentarios mal intencionados sobre su "señora" eran los que más abundaban; desde que estaba maldita, que era una bruja...hasta culparla por todo lo que había ocurrido con su familia.

Levi no sabía que la gente del norte fuera tan supersticiosa; ¿como culpar a una mujer de todas las desgracias que les había sucedido?, decían que ella era mala desde que nació, que mató a su madre durante el parto, que había hecho pasar a su padre y a toda su familia la peor de las vergüenzas al dejarlos en ridículo en la boda que organizó su padre, que solo había traído para la casa de su familia, vergüenza y desgracias, que no era una buena mujer para ningún hombre y también aseguraban que su odio había crecido un día en el bosque donde no volvió a ser la misma...

Pese a que casi todo el mundo hablaba mal de ella, habían otros que la compadecían y sentían lástima de Mikasa, y hasta reconocían el valor que la joven siempre había demostrado, la comparaban con un hombre al montar caballo, contaban que siempre había sido muy buena cazando y cabalgando en caballo, que era la mejor en las cacerías y en competiciones. Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de Levi, si quería acercarse a ella, debía hacer algo que a ella le gustara y que disfrutara con ello. Mandó a llamar a Erwin y juntos decidieron organizar una cacería con varias familias nobles de la fortaleza.

* * *

El día de la cacería había llegado, todos los competidores estaban entusiasmados con la competición, los participantes estaban listos en la línea de salida, Mikasa también se encontraba entre ellos, había decidido asistir ya que si jugaba bien sus cartas, mientras todo el mundo buscaba al jabalí ella escaparía sin problemas. El sonido de que había comenzado la cacería la despertó de sus pensamientos, y los caballos empezaron a correr. Levi se mantenía todo el tiempo cerca de la joven, sabía que por mucho que él la hubiera amenazado ella jamás lo obedecería, fue por ello que ordenó a varios de sus hombres de confianza que no quitaran los ojos de encima a Mikasa Jaeger.

Varios nobles a lomo de sus caballos buscaban sin descanso a los jabalís que vagaban por el oscuro y sombrío bosque. Mikasa cabalgaba a toda prisa, pero por mucho que huyera no podía dar esquinazo a Levi que la seguía sin cesar

—Son imaginaciones mías ¿o es que queréis perderme de vista?- preguntó Levi haciendo que Mikasa se diera la vuelta.

—Os habéis respondido vos mismo, mi señor—contestó la joven volviendo a la carrera con su caballo.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y varios de los nobles se marchaban de vuelta al castillo, algunos decepcionados de no haber conseguido nada, y otros felices con sus trofeos: conejos, zorros, y hasta varios jabalíes habían logrado capturar. Todos los miembros habían dado por terminada la gran cacería todos salvo dos personas que seguían dentro del lúgubre bosque.

Levi había perseguido lo mas rápido a la veloz jinete que ahora se encontraba dios sabe donde. La noche aun no había caído del todo pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la oscuridad los cubriera totalmente.

Después de un corto tiempo, a varios metros de Levi se encontraba un caballo deambulando sin rumbo y asustado. El azabache al ver al animal se bajó rápidamente de su caballo y lo ató para que no se moviera, al acercarse al caballo lo calmó acariciando el lomo y parte de su hocico. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién era el animal. Buscó como un loco a la dueña del caballo, ató al corcel cerca del suyo y se puso a explorar de manera minuciosa el área donde se encontraba, ya que seguramente la mujer no estaría muy lejos.

Mikasa se encontraba nerviosa, temblando, con frío y con fiebre. Nunca pensó que una estúpida cacería la dejara en este estado, había intentado escapar cabalgando con su caballo a toda prisa y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por la estúpida serpiente que se había atravesado en su camino y había hecho que su caballo la tirara, y para colmo de males, en cuanto estuvo tirada en el suelo se acercó y la picó. Nunca había sido una mujer débil, ni flaqueaba en situaciones extremas, por lo que en cuanto sintió que su vida estaba en peligro, utilizó una piedra que se encontraba cerca y golpeó a la serpiente en la cabeza consiguiendo después de varios minutos matarla, después tiró de su vestido y logró arrancar un pedazo de tela, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo y aguantando el dolor logró contener el veneno para que no se extendiera por el resto de su cuerpo.

Debía aguardar con paciencia y no dormirse, seguramente alguien vendría a buscarla al notar su ausencia. No podía dormirse ni perder la conciencia; eso sería lo peor que le podría suceder, ya que al cerrar los ojos no podría pedir ayuda y tal vez jamás se volvería a despertar. Se arrimó a un viejo árbol y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el eco del lugar llevara sus palabras más lejos de lo previsto. La fiebre no paraba de subir, sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y que el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto, cuando sintió que unas manos la agarraban y la cargaban, no sabía de quien se trataba pero olía muy bien, se dejó caer en su pecho y comenzó a sentir que todo desaparecía para siempre

—¡Mikasa, contesta Mikasa!—pedía una voz ya conocida para ella.

Mikasa logró por un momento recobrar el sentido y señaló a su pierna herida y solo logró articular una palabra: —Serpiente—Levi la había encontrado en muy mal estado y ahora corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, llevando consigo a la mujer que ardía de fiebre entre sus brazos.

Como buen luchador y habiéndose encontrado en todo tipo de situaciones sabía que lo primordial ahora era parar el veneno, y había una forma muy efectiva de hacerlo. Buscó con desesperación un arroyo, un lago o un río para poder lavar la herida, pronto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y después de unos minutos caminando se encontró de frente con un enorme lago que tenía la mitad del agua congelada, sin embargo la otra mitad parecía que estaba líquida.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, bajó a la muchacha y la depositó con cuidado encima de la tierra, retiró con cuidado sus botas y logró ver la herida causada por el reptil. La poca luz dejó entrever la herida, lavó con cuidado la piel afectada e hizo algo inusual en él; acercó su boca hasta la herida y succionó rápidamente el veneno. Después de varios minutos que se hicieron eternos, lavó una vez más la herida, también su boca y puso unas hojas que encontró por el lugar a modo de vendaje. Sin embargo la muchacha seguía sin recobrar la conciencia y él sabía que se debía a causa de la fiebre. Tomó una parte de la tela de su capa y la rasgó, mojó la tela y la puso sobre la cabeza de la joven, calmando de algún modo el dolor que sentía Mikasa a causa de la fiebre.

Cuando parecía que volvía su semblante a la normalidad, supo que era el momento para regresar al castillo. El cielo por primera vez desde que se encontraba en aquel lugar estaba tan despejado que podía ver el firmamento en todo su esplendor; las numerosas estrellas brillaban unas más que otras, y en medio de este hermoso paisaje se alzaba una orgullosa luna llena, dando luz a esa noche tan fría. Levi se preguntó porque había hecho todo esto, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias con la mujer, la observó una vez más y entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que se desmayaba en sus brazos, observó su cara y no comprendía porque la llamaban maldita, era hermosa, era única, era una mujer tan atractiva, que haría perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre, menos a él, o eso era lo que Levi se repetía una y otra vez...

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo V: Orgullo

**Orgullo**

* * *

 **Mikasa**

 _Recuerdo como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, como algo que no es real, pero que piensas que lo es; recuerdo los ojos de esa serpiente, sus colmillos desgarrando y perforando mi piel, llenando mis venas de su veneno, recuerdo la fría noche, lo heladas que se sentían mis manos; sin embargo y a la misma vez recuerdo como mi cabeza ardía, y como de pronto todo se volvió borroso y en un instante todo frente a mi se puso negro, pensaba que era mi fin, cuando sentí que algo o alguien me sacó de aquel abismo oscuro en el que me encontraba._

 _La noche era fría, muy fría, pero cuando estuve en sus brazos sentí un calor que nunca en mi vida lo olvidaré, un calor que nunca había sentido._

 _No se exactamente lo que se sucedió en el camino, pero recuerdo despertar pasadas unas horas, cuando los rayos de sol me pegaron de frente en mi cara. Estaba limpia, con ropa de dormir, y con algunos vendajes en mi pierna. Lo único que recuerdo vagamente es oler un perfume agradable y sentirme segura en sus brazos. No se quien fue la persona que me ayudó y a la que sin duda le debo la vida._

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a la fortaleza, todos despertaban perezosamente preparándose para una nueva jornada de trabajo, todos menos uno, uno que había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir. Levi estaba preocupado por la joven que él había salvado, se encontraba fuera de la habitación, mientras que dentro de la misma, varios sirvientes bajo las órdenes de un curandero, ayudaban a limpiar y a vendar correctamente la herida en la pierna de Mikasa, para que no se infectara y sanara adecuadamente. La muchacha estaba dormida y por algunos minutos había recobrado el sentido, los sirvientes habían informado a su señor que la joven tenía mejor aspecto, e incluso que sus mejillas habían tomado un color saludable y que seguramente pronto se recuperaría.

Sin dejar de pensar en que todo lo estaba haciendo por dominar El Paso, Levi permanecía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo al ver que las horas pasaban y no recibía más noticias, los nervios se apoderaron de él, cambiando de postura se puso a caminar de un lado a otro esperando a que la joven despertara. Aún desconocía la razón de sus actos, se decía a sí mismo que todo era por el poder y por conquistar la Fortaleza, más no por ella, aunque cuando la vio inconsistente al lado de aquel árbol no pudo negar que se preocupó mucho por el bienestar de la atractiva joven.

Molesto consigo mismo, por tomarse tantas molestias con la mujer, llamó a un guardia para que le avisara de la salud de la joven, ya que él

nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar, estaba dando demasiada importancia a un simple mujer, por lo que en cuanto terminó de dar las instrucciones al soldado de turno, se retiró inmediatamente a sus aposentos.

Hannes había sido recluido en una de las mazmorras del castillo, Levi había intentado por todos los medios sacarle información acerca del mecanismo del puente, pero nada había funcionado. No había visto en semanas a su señora, y para colmo de males, en la pasada noche había oído rumores que le helaron la piel. Hannes sabía de sobra que todos los miembros de la familia Jaeger estaban muertos todos salvo Mikasa, a la que, al igual que a él, la tenían recluida. Sin embargo, sabía por boca de algunos de los sirvientes que ella se encontraba bien, hasta la noche anterior donde había escuchado que el nuevo "señor del Paso" había traído a su señora en brazos, inconsciente y con la ropa sucia.

El viejo soldado se preocupó por el bienestar de la joven, a la que quería como a una hija, necesitaba de una u otra forma saber que ella se encontraba bien, por lo que solicitó audiencia con el señor del castillo para que le permitiera verla.

Hannes se armó de valor cuanto estuvo frente al pequeño Ackerman y le suplicó ver a la joven. Levi al ver al soldado se compadeció de él, había mandado a que le sacaran información de cualquier forma pero el soldado nunca cedió, tal vez por ignorancia o tal vez por lealtad, pero hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Veía en sus ojos la preocupación que le inundaba por lo que en un gesto de bondad le permitió ver a la joven que se encontraba descansando en su habitación.

Mikasa se despertó poco a poco, y después de haber aclarado sus ideas decidió preguntar todo lo que había sucedió en la cacería, necesitaba saber el nombre de la persona a quien le debía su vida. Estaba incorporándose de su cama cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y alegría al reconocer a la figura que ahora pasaba el umbral de su puerta. Hannes la detuvo antes que ella intentara levantarse y en un gesto espontáneo la abrazó y la besó en la frente como si se tratara de un padre saludando a su hija.

Mikasa recibió con gran alegría este gesto y lo correspondió abrazándose con ternura al viejo soldado.

—Mi lady, lo siento yo... me deje llevar...—dijo el soldado avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte Hannes, me alegro de verte—respondió Mikasa emocionada.

Hannes sonrió y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba la joven, la observó atentamente y notó que estaba un poco demacrada y pálida, pero seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Mikasa hizo lo mismo con el soldado lo miró de arriba a abajo no perdiéndose ningún detalle, y se puso triste al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba su lacayo.

—Escuché que tuvisteis un accidente en la cacería, que os caíste del caballo, espero que estéis mejor—dijo Hannes

—Sí, me encuentro mejor. Pero debo confesarte que del accidente lo único que recuerdo son unos ojos penetrantes y una mordida en mi pierna—Respondió Mikasa

—¡Es terrible, cómo es posible que alguien como vos, con tanta experiencia, os hayáis caído del caballo!, es inconcebible, por otro lado Lord Ackerman en persona os trajo, me asusté mucho al escuchar que habíais llegado inconsciente y en brazos de ese hombre... ese hombre que no ha traído nada bueno desde que llegó—confesó Hannes resignado—Sin embargo, según dicen fue él quien os salvó la vida, creo que esto ha sido la única cosa buena que ha hecho ese bastardo en toda su maldita vida... antes de regresar al calabozo pediré audiencia con él para agradecerle el haberos ayudado—le confesó resignado.

—Desconocía ese dato Hannes—respondió Mikasa sorprendida. —No sabía que Lord Ackerman era el que me había ayudado, no tienes que agradecerle nada, en cuanto me sienta mejor iré yo personalmente a agradecerle el gesto que ha tenido conmigo—confesó la joven

El tiempo que estuvieron a solas se les hizo corto para ambos, no se habían visto en semanas y era normal que al ser la única persona cercana, Mikasa no quisiera separarse de él. Los soldados entraron con órdenes de llevar a Hannes de vuelta a su celda, se despidieron como si fueran un padre y su hija, y después de ver como la puerta se cerraba, la joven se puso a llorar...

La vida estaba siendo muy injusta con ella, en una estúpida cacería casi había muerto y tal vez eso era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, ya que ahora estaría en deuda con su enemigo para toda la vida, apoyó su pierna en el suelo y sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de ella, aún dolía y sanaría con el pasar de los días, sin embargo su _orgullo_ tardaría mucho más tiempo en sanar.

Levi había estado todo el día ocupado con las cartas que le llegaban del norte del Paso y también de la capital, se estaba organizando un batallón para marchar sobre El Paso y conquistarlo, al parecer al rey se le habían acabado las excusas y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que complacer a los nobles, que deseaban desesperadamente la cabeza del "Bastado" que había masacrado a una familia noble.

Al leer las noticias Levi no se exaltó ya que era lógico que el Rey hiciera ese movimiento al verse tan presionado por las altas esferas, el ataque decía que se produciría, pero no decía cuando, eso significaba, según el experimentado Levi, que tenían todavía mucho que organizar, y que tal vez los rumores solo eran eso, rumores para que él sintiera miedo y huyera, dejando al Paso a merced del gobierno.

Él no era tan tonto como para creerse que un batallón marcharía sobre aquel paraje inhóspito a cientos de kilómetros de la capital y si fuera eso posible, él se las arreglaría para joderles los planes y ofrecerles, si se atrevieran a ir a por su cabeza, una bienvenida que nunca olvidarían.

Se tomó un pequeño descanso, debía parar para poner en orden sus ideas, debía obtener sin perder más tiempo el acceso al puente, debía hacerse con el control de la situación, tenía que obligar a Mikasa a que el revelara los secretos del mecanismo, por la fuerza si era necesario.

Esa mujer arrogante, soberbia y orgullosa había robado sus pensamientos desde que la conoció, incluso había veces donde se sorprendía a sí mismo al pensar en ella más que en otra cosa.

Mujeres siempre había tenido, incluso en aquel lugar se le habían ofrecido jóvenes doncellas a pasar la noche con él, mujeres hermosas y de buena familia... ¿por qué entonces él había rechazado a todas?, ¿qué era lo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo, ¿sería verdad que era una bruja y que poco a poco le estaba hechizando con sus poderes?, ¿sería verdad que en poco tiempo caería en sus redes y ella haría lo que quisiera con él?.

No, eso no era posible, él siempre había mantenido la situación bajo control, siempre había pensado con su cabeza y no con su miembro como muchos hombres. ¿Y qué si les gustaba?, él era un hombre y ella una mujer atractiva, ¿por qué entonces no obligarle a ser suya?, ¿por qué no obligarle a que durmiera en su cama?. ¿Qué era lo que le detenía?, por mucho que ella gritara nadie haría nada, dado que ahora esa fortaleza era suya y todo lo que había dentro también, incluida ella...

—Tsk, Pero...¿qué estoy pensando?, hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer. Sí, seguramente es eso, no tengo nada de que preocuparte...—Se dijo a sí mismo—Será mejor que vuelta al trabajo y deje de malgastar mi tiempo con tontos pensamientos—concluyó finalmente _._

Erwin Smith había estado indagando acerca de El Paso de Rose, desconocía un sin fin de secretos que este albergaba, estaba al corriente sobre lo complicado que era el mecanismo, pero dada su sabiduría no tardaría mucho tiempo en descifrar sus misterios, por otro lado, había estado hablando con la gente de las casas nobles, preguntándoles todo lo que conocían sobre el clan de los Jaeger, y esto le dio una idea que debería transmitir a Levi Ackerman con rapidez.

* * *

Mikasa se había despertado nuevamente cuando la doncella le trajo la merienda junto con varias infusiones de hierbas medicinales, se incorporó poco a poco y se sentó en la cama, la doncella le puso cerca de esta, una mesita para que estuviera más cómoda y depósito la comida de su señora en ella, Mikasa no tenía mucha hambre, aun así, sabía que tenía que alimentar a su cuerpo y hacer todo lo posible por recuperarse lo más pronto que pudiera.

Tomó entre sus manos la infusión de hierbas, estaba demasiada caliente para su gusto, pero eso no importaba por lo que soplando poco a poco logró bebérsela entera. Después de comer y despedirse de la doncella, se animó a caminar un poco por la habitación, tenía que acostumbrarse al dolor ya que con el tiempo iría desapareciendo, pero no podía dejar que sus músculos se acostumbraran a no moverse. Con cuidado puso su pierna derecha en el suelo y después la izquierda, se levantó con lentitud apoyándose en uno de los pilares del cama. Sintió como un dolor atravesaba su pierna, pero se animó a sí misma a seguir adelante con su propósito. Paso a paso fue caminando hasta el enorme el espejo. Se miró en él sorprendida por lo cambiada que se veía: estaba más delgada, con ojeras y con el pelo despeinado, sin embargo lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el verse tan demacrada, su mirada transmitía debilidad, tristeza, y soledad...

Ella debía seguir adelante aunque sea por venganza, no podía permitirse verse como una enferman cuando no lo estaba, debía ser una mujer fuerte y valiente, su aspecto debía mejorar, sus enemigos jamas deberían verla en ese estado, sobre todo el bastado de Levi Ackerman.

Como pudo llegó hasta su armario y buscó la prenda más bonita que tenía para dormir, casi todo lo había heredado de su madre, se sorprendió cuando se puso una bata de seda con detalles de encaje negros, y le quedó como si aquella prenda hubiera sido confeccionada para ella. Se miró orgullosa al ver como aquella prenda le estilizaba aun más su figura, se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador y recogió su cabello en una trenza, puso un poco de carmín rojo en sus labios y pellizcó sus mejillas para que se vieran más rosadas.

Levi había ido a ver como se encontraba aquella mujer tan orgullosa, había decidido no andarse más por las ramas y enfrentarla de frente, tenía que decirle de una vez por todas como funcionaba el mecanismo, de lo contrario la volvería a encerrar en la torre...subió con rapidez los escalones y en poco tiempo llegó hasta su destino, los soldados al verle se retiraron de la puerta inmediatamente. El azabache abrió la puerta sin preguntar siquiera y cuando ingresó en la habitación vio una imagen que seguramente tardaría en olvidar.

La mujer que últimamente no salía de su cabeza se encontraba de pie luciendo orgullosa un conjunto provocativo, se quedó impactado al verla lucir tan bella. Mikasa se sorprendió por su presencia, frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura, se dio cuenta de como la miraba, lo que hizo que aumentara su enojo, decidió ir hasta donde él se encontraba para encararlo, pero dio mal sus pasos y terminó cayendo al suelo. El impacto nunca se produjo ya que unas manos le habían sostenido para que no cayera, Mikasa iba reclamarle por tocarle, levantó su mirada y notó lo penetrante que eran sus ojos, claros y celestes al igual que el cielo. Su mirada no transmitía maldad ni odio, era diferente, reflejaba deseos reprimidos, soledad, y tristeza, era como la mirada que hace poco ella había visto en el espejo de su habitación; era muy parecida a su propia mirada.

Levi la miraba con deseo, bajó sus ojos y los posó en los carnosos labios rojos que contrastaban con el color ébano de su cabello y de sus redondos ojos. No pudo contener ni un segundo más sus deseos y terminó besándola como había deseado tantas veces, aunque a él le costara reconocerlo, esa mujer le gustaba como ninguna...

Mikasa seguía sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, ese hombre la estaba besando y por alguna extraña razón ella no hacía nada para detenerlo, sentía como succionaba sus labios, como los mordía salvajemente, como acariciaba su pelo y sus mejillas, como su lengua exploraba a placer por su boca...lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo no era para nada desagradable, más bien todo lo contrario, ella lo estaba disfrutando y eso jamás debería pasar.

Con brusquedad lo apartó de su lado, y le lanzó una bofetada.

—¡Nunca más lo volváis a hacer, lo habéis entendido o no respondo!—gritó amenazante la joven.

Levi salió hechizo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se enfadó consigo mismo y optó por abandonar el lugar, no sin antes mirar a la cara a la joven que había besado, diciéndole un —Lo siento—a modo de despedida.

El corazón de la joven no paraba de latir, todo había sucedido muy deprisa, la caída, el beso, y aquel golpe que le dio, parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir de lo deprisa que iba, se llevó la mano al corazón y maldijo a aquel hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla, pero ¿por qué ella no reaccionó antes?, ¿por qué se le quedó mirando, por qué disfruto del contacto que habían tenido?, ella no debía sentir nada por nadie, mucho menos por él, ese hombre estaba prohibido para ella, jamás debería dejar que él se metiera en su corazón.

Levi se fue tan deprisa como había llegado, se encontró en poco tiempo en sus aposentos, tiró con ira una de las mesitas que tenía delante suyo, como había sido tan tonto de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, e incluso le había pedido perdón, ¿perdón por qué?, si el era el señor de todo aquello, ella se debería de sentir afortunada porque le haya tocado, porque le haya besado, era un honor para ella que él se hubiera sentido atraído por ella. El golpe todavía dolía, pero más dolía su _orgullo_ , lo había rechazado, lo había golpeado y lo peor de todo; no había conseguido nada de lo que se había propuesto. Su ira no cesaba maldecía a todo el mundo, rompía cosas para ver si se calmaba...

Erwin Smith había llegado lo mas rápido que pudo, los criados le advirtieron que su señor se encontraba de mal humor y que lo mejor sería dejarlo desahogarse antes de que pudiera conversar con él. El joven capitán hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y se dirigió hasta los aposentos del azabache, entró sin llamar y lo vio encolerizado como muy pocas veces lo había visto.

—¡Vete, Erwin no estoy de humor!—gritó con ira Levi.

—Cálmate Levi, cuéntame que fue lo que ocurrió—preguntó sin miedo el rubio.

—¿Qué que fue lo que me pasó?, pues mira que fui a ver la "señora del castillo"—dijo en modo sarcástico—Para exigirle que me dijera de una maldita vez lo del mecanismo del Paso y a cambio recibí una bofetada, ¿qué te parece?—dijo exaltado.

—Pues me parece que has omitido algún detalle, no creo que sea ninguna loca como para pegarte por preguntarle algo, ¿dime la verdad Levi, qué le hiciste?—preguntó una vez más.

Levi sonrió de modo sarcástico, se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultare nada a su amigo, se dio por vencido y le contó toda la verdad, como la había besado y como ella había reaccionado.

—Jajaja, pues sí que tiene carácter esa mujer—contestó divertido—pero que esperabas, es una dama, ella no está acostumbrada a que ningún hombre la bese sin su consentimiento—dijo francamente.

—Veo que situación te divierte, hasta ahora ninguna mujer me había rechazado, y créeme he conocido a muchas, quítales las joyas y los ropajes y todas son iguales cuando están desnudas, todas tienen lo mismo entre las piernas...—contestó Levi.

—Bueno ya has conocido a una que no es igual, y que te ha demostrado que no todas quieren acostarse contigo—argumentó Erwin.

Erwin siempre había sido muy inteligente y prudente, por lo que el enfurecido Ackerman, decidió escuchar todo lo que decía, debía calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, la situación en la que se encontraban necesitaba una solución rápida por lo que dejó que el rubio siguiera hablándole acerca de la idea que se le había ocurrido.

—Como ya te había dicho antes, en estos días he estado hablando con varias familias nobles que necesitan una solución a este problema, desean moverse por toda la isla y mientras el Paso siga cerrado no podrán hacerlo, he consultado con varios patriarcas y hemos dado con la solución a todos nuestros problemas—dijo el rubio con un tono misterioso.

—¿Y cuál es la gran solución según tú?, ¡dímelo de una vez!—exigió Levi.

—Fácil mi querido amigo, la solución es muy simple, te tienes que casar con Mikasa Jaeger—dijo Erwin Smith.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten lo que les ha parecido, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo VI: La boca del Lobo

**La boca del Lobo**

Todavía seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, hace días que no lo había visto, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra; o bien él se había marchado de aquel lugar, o por alguna razón la evitaba, ambas hipótesis podrían ser ciertas, o tal vez ninguna, sinceramente ella no lo sabía con seguridad, pero estaba convencida de que lo iba a averiguar tarde o temprano.

Mikasa se había recuperado rápidamente de la mordedura de la serpiente, y en pocos días había comenzado a dar paseos por la fortaleza como lo había hecho antes, acompañada de su escolta, que de tanto seguirla, se había convertido en su sombra, vigilándola día y noche. El soldado era molesto, pero le hacía compañía y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, eso la entretenía y le ayudaba a no sentirse tan sola.

Por las noches comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y por alguna razón no olvidaba aquel beso robado de hace unos días, se seguía cuestionando a sí misma por sus actos, por haber dejado que aquel hombre la besara, sin que ella hubiera puesto resistencia, pero lo que más le inquietaba ahora es que por alguna extraña y loca razón ella quería verlo.

¿Para qué?, ¿para qué quería verlo?, para pedirle alguna explicación acaso, o tal vez para reclamarle e insultarle por que no se comportó como un caballero antes... no es que ella nunca hubiera besado, recuerdos amargos le traían estos actos, pero aquel día aquella vez cuando él la obligó e hizo que se callara por alguna extraña razón ese gesto, aquel roce le... ¿gustó?.

Siempre pensó que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella, no es que ella se considerara poco agraciada, le gustaba su cuerpo, la forma en que le quedaban los vestidos, como se entallaban a su cintura, pero sabía que no era una dama como las demás, aquellas que tenían que ser sumisas, calladas, siempre pendientes de lo que el marido quería, cuidando de su casa y de sus hijos, ella era más bien un _"marimacho",_ como sabía que sus lacayos le llamaban a sus espaldas.

Siempre pensó que aquellos hombres que habían pedido su mano, siempre había sido por ganarse el favor de su padre, por dinero, por poder, por tierras tal vez, pero nunca por ella, pero entonces...¿por qué él lo hizo?, ¿por qué le beso aquel hombre?, por sonsacarle parte del mecanismo tal vez, o fue por puro deseo. Aquel deseo que dicen que es como un fuego que crece en los hombres y que solo la unión es capaz de calmar, ¿acaso ella provocaba algo en él?. No, seguramente Levi Ackerman quería que se enamorara de él, para que así ella hablara y le dijera todo lo que él quería. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella se lo iba a permitir.

* * *

En otra parte de la fortaleza, Levi barajaba todas las opciones, estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría, eso era lo más seguro, pero el tiempo apremiaba y con las noticias que le llegaban (nada buenas), debía buscar una solución lo más pronto posible, la había estado evitando, no queriendo verla, por vergüenza tal vez o por no quererse enfrentar a una mujer tan orgullosa y cabezota como ella.

La razón, aunque nunca lo admitiera, era simple: tenía vergüenza, vergüenza de enfrentarla, de estar junto a ella y no poderse controlar, tal vez y eran ciertos los rumores acerca de la señora del castillo, ella era una bruja y él como un tonto había caído en sus hechizos, se decía a si mismo que no estaba enamorado de ella que solo era deseo, y que una vez que satisfaciera sus anhelos seguramente ese embrujo se desvanecería, no comprendía como un hombre tan centrado, lógico, y astuto como él había caído en uno de los instintos primitivos del hombre: el deseo.

Erwin había sido muy claro, tenía que casarse si quería tener alguna oportunidad de restaurar el Paso y hacerse dueño y señor, legalmente claro está, sabía que las demás clases nobles lo apoyarían pero sólo si el enlace se llegara a consumar. Seguramente habían aceptado por miedo o por no tener más opciones... lo importante era que habían aceptado la propuesta de Erwin y el porqué lo habían hecho o más bien sus razones para llegar a ese acuerdo, no importaban.

El matrimonio siempre había sido algo que no entraba en los planes de Levi, nunca se imaginó al lado de ninguna mujer, siempre supo que estaría solo toda su vida y moriría de igual manera. Pero cuando la conoció algo despertó en él, tal vez porque nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, que le hablara de igual a igual, sin esconderse, siempre orgullosa y que no tenía pelos en la lengua. Ella era muy distinta a las demás mujeres que él había conocido, más pobres o mas ricas, nunca habían conseguido llamar la atención de él tanto como Mikasa Jaeger lo estaba haciendo.

Debía hablar con ella y obligarla si así lo requería la situación, tenía que obtener el control de toda la fortaleza, ya que desde el otro lado sus aliados solicitaban su ayuda con urgencia, sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra, tenía que encontrar la forma de bajar el maldito puente, conquistarlo en su totalidad y una vez hecho esto se lanzaría de lleno en la capital, y ayudaría a los Reiss a derrocar al usurpador que estaba calentando el trono, y sólo después de haber hecho esto, regresaría al sur con los suyos y gobernaría sobre sus lacayos de una manera justa y honrada como tenía que haber sido siempre.

Pero para lograr todo esto, para alcanzar todos sus objetivos, antes tenía que casarse con Mikasa, tenía que convertirla en su esposa, y después dejarla marchar si eso era lo que ella quería, ¿la obligaría a seguir a su lado?, ¿aunque ella no quisiera?. No lo sabía, no sabía qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni a él ni a ella.

* * *

La nieve había dado una tregua, una tregua que había durado varias noches, la luna estaba más hermosa que nunca, y a lo lejos se veía como las estrellas brillaban, Mikasa contemplaba el firmamento desde su ventana. Metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, tenía que marcharse de aquel lugar, irse lo mas lejos que pudiera, para después regresar con aliados para vengarse de Levi Ackerman y reclamar el Paso como suyo.

No sabía que hora era, había pasado noches enteras mirando desde aquel lugar, pensando en su familia, en su pasado y en su futuro, últimamente no se daba cuenta de la hora, seguramente era más de media noche, afuera no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los soldados que solían estar en su puerta, ¿y si no estaba nadie? y la puerta estaba abierta, la curiosidad la llevó a poner en práctica su teoría, tal vez estaban durmiendo o tal vez se olvidaron y no pusieron llave a su habitación. La joven se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y con mucho cuidado giró la manija de la puerta y abrió la misma, vio que en el extremo del pasillo se encontraba uno de los soldados sentado en una silla, con la cabeza agachada y roncando, profundamente dormido.

Mikasa no lo pensó ni un segundo más, se puso sus zapatos y envolvió en un trozo de tela algo de ropa y unas frutas que encontró, sin olvidar, por supuesto su preciada navaja que le había regalado Hannes. Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta los establos donde robaría un caballo y se iría de aquel lugar, se refugiaría en el bosque y después en una posada tal vez, lo importante era salir de aquel lugar y pedir ayuda a los amigos de su padre.

Ella conocía como nadie aquel castillo, sus pasadizos, sus atajos, sus mayores secretos...y más rápido de lo que ella mismo imaginaba ya se encontraba al lado del establo, se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca de ella, tuvo suerte de que no hubiera nadie, llevó su mano al corazón para sentir como sus palpitaciones iban descendiendo hasta latir normalmente, suspiró decidida a llevar a cabo su plan, con gran destreza desenganchó a uno de los caballos y se puso la capucha que llevaba a su espalda. Iba a salir de aquel lugar de una vez por todas, era consciente de que había una salida que poca gente conocía, era un poco arriesgado salir por ahí con un caballo dado que no había suficiente espacio para dos personas, pero tenía que arriesgarse si quería huir de su hogar.

Llegó hasta aquel lugar, miró hacia arriba y vio como varios soldados vigilaban desde lo alto de la torre toda la fortaleza, tendría que tener cuidado para que no la vieran, se bajó del caballo y se escondió tras una pared, esperó hasta que el soldado cambiara de posición y salió de aquel lugar. Ya fuera de la fortaleza montó en su caballo y cabalgó tan rápido como aquel animal podía...

Las campanas dando la alerta sonaron muy tarde, fue cuando Levi fue a decirle a Mikasa que se tenía que casar con él, entró en la habitación de la joven y se llevó una amarga sorpresa al ver que se había ido, los soldados encargados de vigilar la puerta entraron asustados detrás de su señor que no dudó en descargar su furia en ellos. Inmediatamente salió de la habitación furioso con todo el mundo, pero aún más con él mismo por haber sido tan blando con esa mujer, que una vez mas había hecho su voluntad y se había burlado de él.

Se apresuró a los establos para montar a su caballo, los demás soldados lo acompañaban muy de cerca, sin embargo Levi les dio la orden de quedarse cuidando de la fortaleza, ya que sería él mismo y nadie más quien la traería de vuelta al castillo. Abrieron de par en par la salida norte la única que funcionaba sin el puente y a toda prisa se fue a buscar a la Dama del castillo.

El alba le dio la bienvenida a un jinete que cabalgaba velozmente sin mirar atrás, hace unas horas que había salido del castillo y aun así no se sentía a salvo, necesitaba buscar un lugar donde refugiarse pero no había señal de ningún asentamiento o poblado cerca, lo único que veía era bosques y más bosques. Estaba cansada al igual que se caballo, lo mejor que podría hacer era descansar, por lo que se apartó del camino que estaba siguiendo, y se dirigió hasta dentro del bosque. Después de varias horas, llegó hasta un pequeño riachuelo, que para su suerte no estaba congelado. Mikasa se apresuró yendo hasta el pequeño río dada la sed que tenía, acercó también a su caballo, que sediento se apresuró a beber toda el agua que pudo.

La cabeza le dolía y el corazón le palpitaba apresuradamente, podía escuchar sus propios latidos, aunque se había alejado lo suficiente de su casa, todavía tenía miedo de que alguien le pudiera ver y obligarle a regresar a la fortaleza. Tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, no sabía a donde ir, no tenía ni siquiera algo de valor que le sirviera para intercambiar, ni oro ni plata ni unas cuantas monedas, se apresuró tanto en su huída que no pensó en lo que necesitaría después cuando hubiera conseguido escapar. Necesitaba conseguir ayuda, pero como lo haría si ahora se encontraba en la frontera, lejos de sus tierras y acercándose cada vez más hasta donde se encontraban los enemigos de la corona: los Reiss.

Montó en su caballo una vez más y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Mientras cabalgaba comenzó a recordar que cuando era una niña vino una vez con su padre a visitar a una familia noble que vivía lejos de la capital del reino vecino, eran bastante amables y se portaron muy bien con ella, no sabía si seguirían vivos, y el camino tal y como recordaba había cambiado, de alguna forma tenía que recordar cómo llegar hasta ese lugar, y una vez allí pedir ayuda.

Los caminos eran cada vez más estrechos, Mikasa había pasado todo el día buscando a alguien que la pudiera ayudar, sin embargo no encontró a nadie por el camino, y no era de extrañar el clima que hace unos días les había dado una tregua ahora se volvía en su contra, una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba y ella necesitaba como sea buscar algún sitio donde le dieran refugio, de lo contrario moriría congelada. El caballo al igual que la joven estaba exhausto, caminaba cada vez más despacio, por lo que la Mikasa decidió parar durante unos minutos para descansar, pronto oscurecería, y los caminos que de por sí ya eran peligrosos, al caer la luna se volvían aún más terroríficos y amenazantes.

Agotada como estaba decidió seguir caminando mientras tiraba con suavidad de su caballo, suponía que al igual que ella estaba demasiado cansado y con hambre como para encima llevarla a ella en su lomo. No quería cansar más al pobre animal. Al final del camino en un cruce, vio como una luz se iluminaba a lo largo del camino, y como salía humo de una enorme chimenea, Mikasa se emocionó al ver aquel lugar. Seguramente se trataría de una posada para viajeros, tal vez en aquel lugar la podrían ayudar. Emocionada la joven dama, puso rumbo a aquella casa que se veía a lo lejos. No se dio cuenta de que alguien escondido entre los arbustos la miraba con mucha atención, mientras sonreía y se lamía los labios.

* * *

Levi había salido hace unas horas de la fortaleza, estaba cabreado por haber permitido que "ella" se escapara, nunca había dejado que nada ni nadie se le fueran de las manos, sus soldados temblaban con su sola presencia, la gente lo temía a la vez que lo respetaba. Pero ella, a ella le daba igual su presencia y sus órdenes, desde que la conoció solo le había causado problemas, nunca lo había obedecido y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo eso ahora no importaba, había seguido su rastro, sus pasos y estaba seguro que pronto la alcanzaría, eso se dijo hace unas horas y aún seguía tras ella, buscándola sin parar.

La noche había caído, el camino cada vez se oscurecía más, el frío le calaba los huesos, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, sin embargo a lo lejos podía escuchar varios aullidos de lobos que seguramente no tardarían en atrapar a su presa. Levi no tenía miedo, se había visto en situaciones mucho peores, esto no era nada en comparación con todo lo que había tenido que afrontar, sin embargo no sabía porque sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, tal vez era preocupación, o tal vez un mal presentimiento, no sabía que era, lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a Mikasa como fuera y regresar a la fortaleza, en el fondo era consciente de que estaba muy preocupado por ella y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

La tormenta se fue tan rápido como había llegado, dejando paso a una luna menguante que le ayudaba a iluminar aquel camino, despacio fue siguiendo las huellas en la nieve que le aseguraban que ella había estado por allí. Habían dos tipos de huellas, una de un animal y otras de una persona, de calzado pequeño para ser más concretos, tenía que ser ella no había duda, pero...¿dónde diablos se había metido?. Siguió los pasos que cada vez eran más profundos, como si le costara caminar, a lo lejos vio una casa, una posada tal vez, las luces estaban encendidas y salía humo de la chimenea. Tal vez Mikasa se haya detenido en aquel lugar o tal vez no, miró una vez más las pisadas, y se dio cuenta que se dirigían hasta aquel lugar.

Las huellas eran cada vez más recientes, se bajó deprisa de su caballo al notar como había manchas rojas que acompañaban a varias huellas de zapatos. Algo en su pecho se oprimió al reconocer el líquido rojo que manchaba la blanca nieve. Levi se apresuró hasta aquel lugar, vio al caballo y lo reconoció al instante ya que portaba en su silla el estandarte de la casa Jaeger, examinó por fuera aquella casa, pensando en la mejor forma de entrar, pero un grito ensordecedor lo hizo reaccionar de la única forma que él sabía.

Tiró la puerta abajo y su mirada se ensombreció al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Mikasa se encontraba tirada en una cama mientras gritaba desesperada y se movía salvajemente queriendo escapar de las garras de aquel hombre que minutos antes estaba encima suya obligándole a mirarlo, tocando su cuerpo y riéndose mientras ella se retorcía de dolor. Ambos miraron sorprendidos cuando la puerta se vino abajo. Levi miraba con desprecio a aquel ser que se había atrevido a tocar a una mujer sin su permiso, la rabia comenzó a inundarlo al ver la ropa de Mikasa, sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lo desesperada que estaba, y lo frágil que se veía.

El dueño de aquel lugar era bastante alto y fornido, de pelo negro y mirada desafiante, se levantó sin prisa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a Levi que sin lugar a dudas era muy pequeño en comparación a él.

—Vienes a mirar enano—dijo aquel hombre mientras miraba con desprecio a Levi.

—No creo que la perra aguante a mis embestidas, ya sabes, soy mucho hombre para ella, puede que cuando me canse te la pase—soltó una sonora carcajada, la risa inundó aquella casa, sin embargo no pudo terminar de reírse, ya que sintió como toda su boca se llenaba de sangre.

Levi había impactado uno de sus puños en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que sus sonoras carcajadas pararan en el acto, aquel miserable hombre se arrodilló del dolor. El Ackerman no dudo ni un segundo e impactó con uno de sus pies en la cabeza, la fuerza fue tal que dejó al hombre inconsciente en el acto.

Mikasa miraba sorprendida la escena, no entendía como un hombre tan pequeño y aparentemente delgado había ganado a aquel hombre que eran más grande y con más músculos que él, pensaba que había llegado su final, estaba convencida de que nada ni nadie la salvaría, iba a ser violada, se iba a repetir la misma historia y nadie le ayudaría, nadie...hasta que aprecio él, aquel hombre al que tanto despreciaba y al que ahora le debía la vida por segunda vez.

Sintió como le quitaban con delicadeza las ataduras de sus muñecas, y como retiraba con un pañuelo sus lágrimas. Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, Mikasa se incorporó poco a poco sin decir ni una sola palabra. Levi se iba a levantar de la cama, cuando sintió que una mano no lo dejaba ir, se sentó nuevamente en esta, y la miró a los ojos, no dijo nada simplemente la miraba con ternura, pensando en todo lo que ella estaba pensando ahora mismo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gesto que era inusual hasta para él. Mikasa lo abrazaba desesperadamente mientras lloraba en su hombro, él la abrazó y sintió su dolor, le acarició la cabeza, como queriendo quitarle algo de aquel dolor.

El llanto poco a poco fue cesando, pero ambos seguían abrazados. Levi aún seguía abrazándola, acariciando su cabeza, tocando con cuidado su pelo, Mikasa suspiró y se separó poco a poco, los dos intercambiaron sus miradas, y por primera vez Mikasa habló sinceramente.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pronunció, mientras volvía a abrazar a Levi.

—No te acostumbres, no siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte—contestó él.

—Lo sé, pero aún así gracias—dijo mientras lo miraba nuevamente.

Levi se levantó de la cama—Deberíamos irnos, este pervertido no tardará mucho en despertar—advirtió mientras miraba con despreció al hombre tendido en el suelo.

—No quiero volver, me he escapado porque no quería seguir cautiva en mi propia casa—respondió Mikasa firmemente.

—No tengo tiempo para esto mujer, vas a volver conmigo te guste o no- contestó un poco alterado. —O es que prefieres quedarte aquí, con tu nuevo amigo—argumentó sarcástico.

—Es muy gracioso señor Ackerman, pero debo ser yo la que decida, y decido... yo decido...—Mikasa no sabía que contestar, no tenía más opción que volver con él, ya que no tenía dinero, mi comida, ni lugar al que ir. —Bueno regresaré, pero con la condición de que.. dejes libre a Hannes, solo así regresare—expresó firmemente.

—Ya lo hablaremos, mi Lady. Sabes tengo que reconocer que tienes un don—dijo divertido Levi cambiando totalmente de tema.

Mikasa no sabía a qué se refería pero decidió seguirle el juego, mientras ambos abandonaban aquel lugar.

—Y...¿qué don tengo según vos?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Pues...es algo poco común—dijo Levi despertando la curiosidad de Mikasa. —Poca gente...como vos...encuentra siempre la manera de meterse en la boca del lobo-respondió divertido mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Mikasa lo miró con odio mientras lo seguía detrás, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo, —Tengo buen oído Mikasa—decía sin quitarle ese tono divertido a su voz, sin embargo Mikasa nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo, al final y él tenía razón, ella siempre encontraba la manera de meterse en la _boca del Lobo._

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios , hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo VII: ¡Sí, quiero!

**Sí, quiero**

* * *

—¡Debemos parar ya!—más que una petición, era una orden, llevaban varias horas cabalgando, sin pararse a descansar ni por un momento. Levi tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la fortaleza, ya que aquel lugar no era nada seguro, podían haber ladrones, no había ninguna posada cerca y lo peor de todo es que estaban a merced de cualquier animal salvaje. Habían recorrido bastantes kilómetros, y tanto ellos como los caballos estaban exhaustos. Tenían que seguir a ese ritmo si querían llegar en unas horas hasta El Paso de Rose, sin embargo tanto los caminos como la noche no les daban ninguna tregua.

En el firmamento que hasta ahora había estado despejado con la luna en el centro iluminando los caminos, comenzaron a aparecer varias nubes negras que anunciaban el inicio de una gran tormenta. Mikasa levantó la mirada al cielo al igual que Levi y harta, cansada y molesta se detuvo he hizo que Levi hiciera lo mismo. Tenían que encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche, o por lo menos encender una hoguera en algún lugar cerrado y cubrirse de la lluvia y el frío.

—Está bien—respondió el azabache mientras descendía de su caballo y miraba algún lugar por donde comenzar a buscar un refugio.

Se alejaron del camino, ambos se bajaron de sus caballos e hicieron el recorrido a pie. Levi llevaba encima un candil viejo que encontró en una de las bolsas que llevaba en la silla del caballo y aunque no iluminaba mucho, por lo menos les mostraba algo del oscuro y tenebroso camino.

A lo lejos se escuchaban como varios lobos aullaban, se oían sonidos extraños entre los arbustos que se movían sin ningún sentido, las hojas de los árboles se balanceaban de forma frenética dado el viento que soplaba. Mikasa se aferró a su abrigo y siguió caminando detrás de su enemigo/salvador, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente asustada, no solo por lo que le había pasado antes, cuando aquel cerdo le había querido forzar, si no que se encontraba sola, en medio de un bosque oscuro, con su peor enemigo y lo más seguro era que estuviera rodeada de animales salvajes, esperando a que ella se descuidara para cazarla y servirles de cena.

Levi iba a la cabeza, guiándola, con su pequeño candil, que poco a poco se iba apagando, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, buscando algún lugar que les sirviera de refugio. Después de casi una hora a pie, dieron con una pequeña cueva que les mantendría a salvo, por lo menos durante un par de horas. Levi investigó aquel lugar de arriba a abajo, lo mejor que su vista le permitía. Después hizo una señal a Mikasa para que se acercara y se pusiera cómoda, mientras él vigilaba que nada ni nadie se acercara hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Mikasa de mala gana se acercó y entró como pudo en la pequeña cueva. Levi hizo lo mismo e iluminó con el candil la entrada de aquel lugar. Ató los caballos muy cerca de la cueva en un lugar que gracias a una enorme roca les servía de techo y hacía que la lluvia no pasara.

—Voy a buscar algunas ramas secas o algo que nos pueda servir—informó Levi mientras salía de la cueva.

—¿Estás loco?, lo mejor será esperar hasta que amanezca—contestó Mikasa molesta por la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Mi lady estoy seguro que si nos quedamos sin hacer nada moriremos por lo bien que estaríamos ahora mismo en el castillo, frente a la chimenea o metidos en la cama—añadió sarcástico poniendo énfasis especialmente en las últimas palabras.

—Mi castillo, mi fortaleza, y sé muy bien que intentáis culparme de todo, pero os diré que toda esta situación fue por vuestra culpa desde el principio y lo sabéis—respondió Mikasa mirando hacia otro lado, dando por finalizada la discusión como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Levi no hizo caso a la actitud infantil de Mikasa, se encogió de hombros he hizo lo que había estado pensando, era muy bueno en varias cosas y una de ellas era la supervivencia por lo que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Se llevó consigo el candil, para ver mejor y analizar el entorno donde se encontraba, mientras memorizaba el camino para no perderse. Salió de la cueva con paso firme y decidió dar con algo que les ayudara. Tenía en su bolsa dos piedras afiladas que utilizaría para encender algo de fuego si el candil se apagaba definitivamente. Después de un largo tiempo encontró algunas ramas delgadas y secas que le podían servir para la hoguera, sería un trabajo muy difícil dado el clima y el viento pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Llegó fácilmente hasta donde había dejado a Mikasa, que se encontraba encogida y asustada, aún así cuando le vio su orgullo hizo que adoptara su pose normal. El esfuerzo no había sido en vano, había encontrado algunas ramas y hojas secas, y además algunos frutos silvestres que les serviría como alimento. Entró en la cueva y puso el pequeño candil en el suelo mientras fijaba su vista en Mikasa.

Notaba a la joven muy preocupada por la situación, tenía el ceño fruncido y evitaba mirarle. Tal vez estuviera alterada por lo que había pasado hace unas horas, y es normal dada la experiencia tan desagradable que había pasado. Aunque había aún una cosa que no sabía.

—¿Estáis herida?—preguntó Levi mientras se ponía de cuclillas frotando ambas rocas para encender el fuego.

—Por su puesto que no—respondió mirando hacia otro lado. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, Levi por fin había logrado su cometido. Había encendido una chispa que en muy poco tiempo no dejaba de crecer dando lugar a un moderado fuego.

Levi examinó de nuevo el cuerpo de la joven, mirándola de arriba a abajo, buscando el lugar de la herida. Él había visto sangre en la nieve mientras la buscaba, y las gotas estaban casi al lado de la casa donde aquel tipo le había secuestrado, ¿Porque entonces ella negaba que estaba herida?, ¿Acaso era tan orgullosa para admitirlo?. Sea como sea el tenía que preguntar y saber la verdad.

—Mikasa.. yo..sé que fue una experiencia traumática la que acabas de vivir pero me gustaría—Fue interrumpido antes de seguir.

—En una noche de luna llena, cuando era aún una adolescente... me...perdí...y mientras estaba por el bosque entendí lo frágil y sola que estaba, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor de todo fue el ver como mi desaparición no le importó a nadie, a nadie salvo a Hannes. Fue él quien, después de aquello, me regaló la navaja y fue con ella con la que herí a aquel hombre, aunque ya veis no sirvió de mucho, él era mucho más fuerte que yo—confesó tristemente Mikasa, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y se escuchaba como se iba quemando poco a poco las ramas secas en el fuego.

Levi inmediatamente se dio cuenta del dolor que aquella mujer sentía, pudo ver lo que escondía su alma, era una de las pocas veces que le había visto tan frágil, en ese preciso momento no era la orgullosa señora del castillo, ni la noble dama heredera de los Jaeger, era solamente una mujer, que llevaba consigo un gran dolor en el alma y que al igual que él necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que le diera cariño y consuelo, alguien que le amara de verdad...

—Lo siento—se acercó a ella, no con ninguna intención rara o sexual solamente la quería abrazar.

Mikasa retrocedió un tanto extrañada por el gesto de aquel hombre, trató de descifrar lo que quería hacer, lo miró directamente a los ojos y no vio ninguna maldad en ellos, después de pasar en el bosque pérdida, había desarrollado un sistema de desconfianza que se activaba cuando alguien se le acercaba. Sin embargo no notó ninguna maldad en él, dejó que Levi la abrazara, mientras ella se refugiaba en sus brazos.

Era un abrazo cálido, especial, muy diferente a otros. Su cabeza analizaba con rapidez todo lo que estaba viviendo últimamente y se dio cuenta de que era de locos; ella se encontraba en una cueva a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, en la oscuridad, únicamente con una pequeña fogata que le servía tanto para calentarse como para mantener la visibilidad de lugar. Y por supuesto que era de locos porque estaba abrazada con la única persona que le estaba prohibida, la única persona a la que ella debía de odiar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no podía, no pudo olvidarse de él desde el día que lo había visto, mucho menos después de que él la salvara, y sobre todo no se había podido olvidar de él desde que le había besado sin su permiso...

El abrazo estaba durando más de lo necesario, ambos seguían en la misma posición, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, Levi olía el perfume de su cabello, un olor que le transportaba directamente hasta el campo, olía a romero y a hierbas silvestres, cerró los ojos aspirando aquel olor, acarició su cabello como lo había hecho esa misma noche. Sabía que ella necesitaba consuelo, ayuda, tanto como él lo había necesitado cuando aún era un niño y perdió todo aquello que le importaba en la vida. Sin embargo a él en vez de abrazos y consuelos, le dieron palizas y varios moretones en su piel, para que no olvidara su lugar en el mundo.

Mikasa despertó de sus pensamientos, se alejó poco a poco de Levi, presa de la vergüenza de aquel acto tan íntimo que habían compartido, se dio medía vuelta, pero antes de que ella pudiera girarse del todo, Levi la cogió de su brazo he hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Las llamas se reflejaban en los ojos de ambos, tal vez solo era el reflejo de lo que estaban viendo, o tal vez era el reflejo de lo que ambos sentían en su interior: pasión. Mikasa miró directamente a Levi, vio su delineada cara, lo afilada y perfecta que era su barbilla, sus ojos entrecerrados que ahora estaban abiertos, esos mismos ojos que le reclamaban, que le suplicaban y necesitaban decir algo que su boca no se atrevía. No sabía porque ella no se alejaba, porque se había quedado quieta, como si estuviera petrificada, sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de aquel hombre, de sentirlo, de agradecerle todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

En un acto que tal vez nunca comprendería se acercó tanto a Levi que notaba su respiración, y escuchaba lo rápido que le latía su corazón. Iba a quitar su cara a retirarse cuando sintió una mano en su nuca que la agarró desprevenida. Levi la había vuelto a besar, habían unido de nuevos sus labios. Al principio era él, quien llevaba la iniciativa moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, intentando que abriera su boca. Mikasa poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento, sentía como saboreaba y acariciaba con delicadeza su labio inferior, como él tocaba su pelo y su cara mientras la besaba, ella decidió dar el siguiente paso, aferrándose a él, atrayéndolo más con su mano, mientras acariciaba el nacimiento del pelo del azabache, ambos se besaban intensamente. Levi decidió ir más allá, estaba loco de pasión por aquella mujer, la deseaba desde el día que la vio, y ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando probó por primera vez sus labios.

Él era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero le gustaba más que nadie, como nunca antes ninguna otra le había gustado, necesitaba cuidarla, protegerla, necesitaba hacerla suya. La fue acostando poco a poco sobre el frío suelo, mientras se ponía encima de ella. Era una bruja, de eso no cabía la menor duda, una bruja que lo había hechizado como ninguna otra, sus instintos primarios se habían apoderado de él, necesitaba a esa mujer, necesitaba estar con ella. Ambos seguían besándose con pasión, Mikasa no podía pensar, hacía lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Ese hombre le gustaba, le excitaba... ¿su peor enemigo ahora se encontraba encima de ella besándola?. Un ensordecedor trueno a lo lejos hizo que ambos pararan. Mikasa fue la primera en incorporarse. Su mirada había cambiado completamente. Se sintió molesta consigo mismo, se sintió débil, había dejado que él la humillara, que diría su padre al verla ahí recostada con su peor enemigo como una vulgar prostituta...

—¿Cómo te has atrevido?—su mirada irradiaba ira y algo de confusión. Levi se incorporó del suelo. Mientras miraba a lo lejos como se acercaba una tormenta.

—No te oí quejarte—añadió Levi en tono serio.

—¡Nunca más, me has oído nunca más te atrevas a tocarme!—exclamó Mikasa furiosa y bastante dolida.

—No te preocupes, esto jamás volverá a pasar—respondió Levi sintiéndose dolido por la expresión de la joven.

La tormenta tal y como había previsto Levi había llegado hasta sus pies, sin embargo gracias a la forma de la cueva evitaron mojarse. Mikasa no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, lo ignoraba completamente, y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Levi pensó que ella le correspondería, pensó que tal vez a ella le gustaba, sin embargo cuando vio su mirada de desprecio supo que ella nunca sentiría algo tan fuerte por él. Se molestó tanto que le dijo que nunca más le iba a tocar. Pero ¿podría cumplir esa promesa?, en verdad...¿sería capaz de olvidarse de esa mujer?. No sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, que iba a ser de ellos una vez que ambos llegaran al castillo ya que tenía que decirle lo de su matrimonio. Tenía que ser su mujer, sin embargo él ya sabía exactamente como iba a reaccionar y la respuesta que ella le iba a dar.

* * *

El inicio de un nuevo día había comenzado, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, las últimas gotas cayendo de los árboles, los caminos estaban despejados de nieve, sin embargo algunos estaban pantanosos por el agua que había caído, pero eso no importaba. Tanto Levi como Mikasa habían decidido continuar con su camino, y ambos deseaban llegar lo más pronto hasta El Paso de Rose.

Desde que salieron, casi con los primeros rayos del sol, habían pasado varias horas, minutos y segundos, donde ninguno de los dos se habían dirigido la palabra, donde ambos se ignoraron mutuamente, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Por un lado Levi no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando le dijera sobre el enlace de ellos dos, y lo que más le preocupaba es que se estaba enamorando como un loco de ella pero que seguramente ese sentimiento nunca iba a ser correspondido. Por otro lado Mikasa no dejaba de pensar en los besos que había compartido con él, en lo mucho que le había gustado hasta el punto de desear otra vez probar los labios de su enemigo...- _Pero que estoy pensando, es mi enemigo y nada más, lo tengo que odiar-_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba profundamente a Levi que cabalgaba delante de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Cuando pasaba más del medio día, ambos jinetes por fin vieron a los lejos la alta torre que coronaba la fortaleza. Varios soldados les recibieron, dándoles la bienvenida entre aplausos, felicitando al señor del Paso por su hazaña. Él había sido el único hasta ahora en ir en contra de los deseos de la Dama del Castillo, le había dominado, decían algunos soldados halagando a su señor que se limitaba a ignorarlos. Mikasa no prestaba atención a lo que decían, habían llegado, había vuelto al lugar al que una vez llamó hogar y que ahora se había convertido en su prisión personal. Nada más bajarse del caballo se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de ella furiosa y enfadada por que su plan había fracasado y lo peor de todo fue que él, el enano bastardo, le había ayudado otra vez. Se tumbó en su cama y no quiso salir de allí en todo el día.

Levi por su parte habló con Erwin, al rubio le inquietaba el comportamiento de la joven. Ya que siempre había sido una mujer muy educada, y siempre saludada o correspondía los saludos de sus súbditos con algún gesto. Sin embargo en esta ocasión todo había sido diferente, no había correspondido su saludo, y en cuanto se bajó de la silla del caballo había corrido furiosa escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Levi le dijo que estaba molesta porque le había obligado a regresar con él, sin embargo como buen amigo que era sabía que algo más ocurría entre ellos dos.

Mikasa pasó todo el día encerrada en su habitación, ya que no quería salir y encontrarse con él.

Estaba dolida, pero.. ¿por qué?. Tal vez por qué le había dicho que nunca le iba volver a tocar, ¿o era por el beso?. No estaba muy segura, tal vez era por las dos razones o solo por la segunda. Sea como sea,

ella no tenía que bajar la guardia y debía centrarse en derrotar a Levi Ackerman, recuperar su fortaleza y por último vengar a su familia.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado, Mikasa decidió salir de su encierro, quería hacer ver que era ella quien manejaba la situación. Tenía que ser ella la que se paseara por donde quisiera ya que esa era su casa, y nadie más que ella mandaría sobre la fortaleza. Decidió ir al gran comedor a desayunar, le daba igual si él estaba allí o no.

Caminó con decisión hasta llegar al lugar. Pero antes de entrar escuchó con atención las palabras del segundo de Levi.

—Tienes que decírselo, Levi esto no puede esperar más, tienes que casarte con ella, una legión de soldados marcha desde la capital hasta aquí, tienes que hacerla tu mujer. ¡Mikasa debe ser tu esposa!—concluyó angustiado Erwin Smith.

Levi no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en todas las opciones que tenía. Mikasa se quedó boquiabierta con la noticia que acababa de escuchar, ella jamás se casaría con su peor enemigo. De repente una idea se cruzó por su mente. Sonrió con malicia y decidió que la pondría en práctica. —¡Sí, quiero!—dijo entrado de repente en el gran comedor, dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Levi.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Perdóname

**Perdóname**

* * *

Las palabras que había pronunciado la recién llegada seguían generando sorpresa entre los dos presentes, Erwin sonrío victorioso por la noticia ya que era lo que más esperaba. Se levantó de la mesa que compartía con Levi y miró entusiasmado a su compañero de armas. Sin embargo al mirarlo no vio que él compartiera la misma alegría. Levi había abierto la boca mientras fruncía el ceño y levantaba una ceja en modo desafiante. Se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba la emisora de tal noticia y la miró extrañado por su comportamiento. Mikasa mantenía su pose orgullosa y soberbia, como si de alguna manera ella le estuviera haciendo un favor a aquel hombre.

—¿Puedes dejarnos solos Erwin?—miró a su compañero y con un gesto de cabeza hizo que el rubio abandonara el lugar. Los pasos de Erwin se escuchaban por el pasillo, mientras ellos dos se quedaban de pie mirándose mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?—preguntó sin más rodeos Levi.

—No se porque os asustáis, eso es lo que queríais ¿no?, casaros conmigo. O es que acaso habéis desistido de esa idea—respondió Mikasa sin perder la compostura.

—El matrimonio nunca ha estado en mis planes, pero si lo tengo que hacer por mantener la paz y por mis lacayos los haré—argumentó Levi de forma clara.

—Sin embargo me sorprende este ofrecimiento, así sin más, sin dar batalla, sin escenas, sin reproches...os conozco y se que hay algo más detrás de todo esto—la sujetó con fuerza del brazo obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Levi quería conocer la verdad detrás de todo esto, sabía que ella era una mujer difícil pero a la vez inteligente y orgullosa que jamás daría su brazo a torcer ni se rendiría así como así.

—¡Me estáis haciendo daño!—reclamó enfurecida la joven al notar la presión en su brazo. Levi la encaró una vez más pero al ver su mirada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo lo que debía. La soltó de inmediato al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Mikasa lo miró furiosa, mientras acariciaba la parte del brazo donde él había ejercido presión

—Lo siento—contestó afligido. —Pero es que cuando se trata de ti no puedo mantener la cabeza fría— volvió a mirarla e intentó acercarse, sin embargo Mikasa rechazó este gesto ya que se sentía ofendida por la agresión que había sufrido.

—Por mucho que vaya a ser tu esposa, no te permitiré jamás que me lastimes—dijo encarándolo una vez más. Levi la miró arrepentido.

—Jamás te haría ningún daño, lo sabes muy bien Mikasa—añadió con seguridad.

Ambos se quedaron viendo una vez más, Mikasa rompió el contacto al salir de lugar. Se despidió de forma seca no sin antes decirle que cumpliera su promesa y liberara a Hannes de las mazamorras. Levi no pudo negarse a esta petición por lo que fue él mismo hasta donde le tenía encerrado. Mientras todo esto ocurría Erwin organizaba la boda con la mayor prisa posible, había ido él mismo a hablar con cada uno de los señores de las casas nobles pera informarles del enlace así como de lo rápido que se iba a celebrar. Todos los lacayos del Paso de Rose y de los alrededores acogieron la noticia de buen lado, sintiendo que por fin algo de alegría iba a llegar a ese paraje que últimamente no había conocido más que muerte y desolación.

Hannes había sido liberado por Levi quien le advirtió que le fuera fiel y que al mínimo intento de insubordinación lo mandaría a la horca, el viejo soldado no se inmutó con las palabras de su ahora señor, agradeció el gesto que había tendido con él y le suplicó que le permitiera estar al lado de su señora para poder servirle como antaño lo había hecho.

Levi no pudo negarse a esta petición ya que quería tener contenta a Mikasa, por lo que aceptó de inmediato las peticiones, dejó de vigilar a su futura esposa y decidió por fin confiar en ella. En el fondo sabía que ella lo había embrujado y estaba muy feliz por el enlace con ella, su corazón se había llenado de alegría cuando escucho salir ese "Sí, quiero" de su boca, era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y por mucho que él se negara a reconocerlo.

El enlace sería el evento del año en aquel lugar, mandaría a sacrificar a varios animales para la celebración, compraría el mejor vino del lugar y haría que llenaran barriles y barriles de cerveza. Daba igual el dinero, todo sería poco para celebrar que se iba a casar con una hermosa mujer fuerte y orgullosa que lo cautivó desde el momento en que la conoció, iba a ser dueño legítimo del Paso de Rose, y estaba seguro que en los próximos meses junto con los Reiss del ayudaría derrocar al maldito bastardo que estaba sentado en el trono de la capital el cual que no le pertenecía.

Con el tiempo viajaría al sur, a su hogar, con su esposa y viviría allí junto a ella, y tal vez varios hijos, que ella le daría. Él dejaría a sus tropas y se quedaría para siempre junto a ella y su familia. Y cuando fueran viejos pasearían por el mar, cogidos de la mano como si fueran unos adolescentes. Y ya por último terminaría su vida, junto a ella y con un montón de hijos y nietos...esos siempre habían sido sus deseos, poder vivir como antes, tener una familia y ser feliz.

Hasta que no la conoció no había vuelto a tener estos pensamientos, eran unos deseos que estaban muy bien escondidos detrás de la coraza que le había puesto a su corazón y que ella había roto poco a poco, colándose de lleno en el centro de todo. Ella le correspondía tal vez no como él quisiera, pero estaba seguro que sentía algo por él aunque solo fuera deseo carnal, lo había sentido en sus labios la última vez que la besó, sintió como el deseo y la pasión corrían por sus venas, la sintió vibrar en sus brazos, tal vez con el tiempo ella se enamoraría de él. Tal vez con el tiempo ella borraría para siempre su odio y venganza. Y tal vez con el tiempo ella lo llegaría a amar.

Levi se quedó mirando como el fuego de la chimenea ardía con más intensidad que antes, hasta ahora había rechazado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero hoy lo podía decir, estaba enamorado de Mikasa Jaeger, y solo quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, deseaba estar con ella y jamás apartarla de su lado. Todo el sufrimiento de su vida había quedado atrás cuando la conoció, fue ella la razón de todo, ella de cierto modo lo había cambiado, le había hecho olvidar lo oscura que era su vida, ella había sido ese rayo de luz que tanto necesitaba. Se sentó en una silla y no dejó de pensar en todo lo que su vida cambiaría de ahora en adelante...

* * *

Mikasa había regresado a su antigua habitación, meditaba acerca de sus decisiones, no sabía cómo exactamente lo iba a hacer pero seguramente algo se le ocurriría, no pensó muy bien sus palabras pero había dejado muy claro que se iba a casar. Y eso haría: casarse. Sin embargo necesitaba un plan, algo que le ayudará a cumplir con sus objetivos. El fugarse había sido un plan estúpido que lo había pagado muy caro. Tenía que manejar la situación a su favor y hacer que todo marche como ella quería. El primer paso ya había sido cumplido, Hannes estaba en libertad y habían recuperado sus conversaciones y los paseos a lo largo de la enorme fortaleza.

Hannes era la persona mas fiel que había conocido, había sido fiel a su padre y ahora se mostraba fiel a ella. Mikasa confiaba plenamente en el soldado, ella le había compartido sus ideas y sus temores pero sobre todo le había confiado algo extremadamente peligroso y que estaba segura que iba a cambiar la vida de muchas personas comenzando por la suya.

En los últimos días había salido poco, no se dejaba ver demasiado, pasaba recluida en su habitación esperado con desesperación que llegara el día señalado en su calendario; el día de su boda, recordaba todos los días aquel beso en la cueva, como él le había rescatado de aquel bosque cuando estaba inconsciente durante la cacería y como él la había vuelo a rescatar de aquel pervertido que había intentado forzarla. _"Por qué tenía que ser la vida así, ¿por qué tuve que conocerlo en esas circunstancias?, tal vez si no le hubiera conocido de esa forma, tal vez nosotros podríamos haber tenido alguna posibilidad... tal vez si él no hubiera matado a mi familia, yo.. yo seguramente le habría entregado sin ninguna duda mi corazón, ¿por qué todo tuvo que pasar de ese modo?, ¿por qué tenía que odiarlo?...aunque por primera vez dudaba y necesitaba verlo, ¿en realidad lo odiaba?"_ \- se cuestionaba Mikasa mientras daba vueltas por su habitación.

Todavía sentía como quemaba su pecho al sentirlo cerca, como sus labios lo habían recibido con desesperación, como había disfrutado del momento...Por mucho que ella lo quisiera, por mucho que él la hubiera rescatado, por mucho que su corazón le dijera a gritos lo que sentía por él, su cabeza y su razón le decían que tenía que seguir adelante, ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Por mucho que después se quedará sin lágrimas.

* * *

Levi había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, era tarde, muy tarde y era mejor así ya que nunca fue una persona muy sociable, y odiaba ver como los soldados se ponían a temblar en su presencia. Soplaba una brisa agradable, y hace poco había dejado de llover por lo que se podía ver como el agua empapaba las enormes murallas de piedra. Había subido hasta el punto más alto para pensar y ordenar sus ideas, había dejado que Mikasa se tomara su tiempo, no la había importunado ni le había dicho nada, en pocos días serían marido y mujer, y lo mejor era que hasta entonces no se vieran. Subía las escaleras sin ninguna prisa observando y admirando el paisaje, deteniéndose en alguno que otro escalón para ver lo alto que se encontraba. Llegó por fin hasta lo alto de la torre, estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo observar que no se encontraba solo.

—Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea mi lady—pronunció en voz alta, haciendo que la otra persona se sobresaltara asustada por la intromisión.

—¡Un día de estos me vais a matar del susto!—exclamó Mikasa mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón.

Levi sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de su prometida, siempre estaba tan segura de sí misma y era tan orgullosa que se sorprendió al verla tan asustada por su presencia. Mikasa decidió irse en ese momento, había salido a contemplar el firmamento, a pensar con claridad, pero todos sus planes se habían estropeado cuando lo vio a él. Habían pasado unos segundos desde que lo vio pero su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad que antes, respiró profundamente para calmase, sin embargo su cabeza le traicionó mostrándole las imágenes vividas en la pequeña cueva. Si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad Levi tal vez hubiera visto como se sonrojaba ante su presencia.

—No te vayas Mikasa—se interpuso entre ella antes de que se fuera.

—Es tarde y quiero descansar, en unos días se celebrará nuestra boda y no vais a querer que vuestra futura mujer este fea, ojerosa y cansada ¿verdad?—preguntó la joven a la defensiva.

—Tu nunca estarás fea para mí—contestó firmemente.

Mikasa se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Levi, se puso delante suyo muy cerca de él...tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración... Levi se sorprendió al sentir como los brazos de la joven lo rodeaban, se sorprendió al recibir ese abrazo tan cálido y tan natural.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar hasta que correspondió con la misma pasión, Mikasa escondía su cabeza entre los brazos de él con desesperación, necesita consuelo, necesitaba sentirlo.

—Perdóname—dijo su futura esposa en un susurro. Levi la miró confundido no entendiendo por que le pedía perdón, podía notar como Mikasa había comenzado a llorar en su pecho. La separó poco a poco, mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a la cara sujetándole levemente el mentón.

—¿Por qué debería perdonarte Mikasa?—preguntó intrigado.

Mikasa no respondía solo lloraba sin poder hacer nada para detener su llanto. Levi volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza queriendo entender el porqué de su llanto. No le gustaba verla en ese estado, jamás se había mostrado de esa forma, ¿por qué le pedía perdón?, ¿qué era lo que le atormentaba?. Después de varios minutos que se hicieron eternos, sobre todo para Levi, Mikasa por fin dejó de llorar. Agachó su cabeza y limpió con su manga los restos de las lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, yo...bueno, la verdad es que...—No le salían las palabras, Levi esperaba impaciente por su confesión, notaba su mirada clavada en sus ojos

—Lo que pasa es que me asusta el matrimonio—respondió al fin. Levi le miró sorprendido por su confesión.

—Es normal que a todos nos asuste algo Mikasa, es lo que nos hace humanos, pero...¿por qué me has pedido perdón?—preguntó Levi aún intrigado.

—Bueno...es que me has salvado varias veces y aun así yo no me he portado a la altura. Y nunca te he agradecido de corazón todo lo que has hecho por mí...no me hagas caso es que estoy un poco sentimental por el enlace y todo eso...—prosiguió hablando Mikasa mientras miraba el firmamento.

Levi aceptó su respuesta y pensó que lo mejor era no agobiarla con preguntas, miró junto a ella el enorme paisaje que los rodeaba, aquello era hermoso, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, y se encontraban tan alto que apenas se veía el resto de la fortaleza.

Levi se sentía feliz a lado suyo, esa mujer había conseguido lo que nadie jamás había hecho; espantar a todos sus fantasmas del pasado, le hacía olvidar todo lo malo de su vida, estar junto a ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

—Levi, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a acostar...dijo a dormir...no juntos claro. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir verdad?—habló nerviosa al escuchar lo que dijo y que bien se podría malinterpretar.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre—respondió sorprendido.—Y claro que entiendo lo que quieres decir, aunque si quieres dormir de otra forma por mi no hay problema...—añadió divertido e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Mikasa fuera la primera que caminara rumbo a sus respectivos aposentos.

Durante el corto camino ninguno de los dos habló, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de Mikasa, esta se mostró nerviosa por la situación que habían compartido. Levi se quedó esperando a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente entró y dejó la puerta abierta, como si inconscientemente lo invitara a entrar en la estancia.

Levi ingresó detrás de ella, Mikasa estaba de espaldas, ella quería decirle que no se fuera, quería confesarle todo su plan, pero no podía, ella tenía que terminar aquello que había comenzado, y nada la detendría, pero entonces...¿por qué aún no le había dicho que se fuera?, ¿Por qué había dejado la puerta abierta?. ¿Por qué necesitaba sentirlo una vez más?.

Tantas preguntas, tantos deseos insatisfechos. No pudo seguir pensando en nada más, cuando sintió como unas fuertes manos la abrazaban por detrás, como Levi se aferraba a su cuerpo, como él había comenzado a darle besos por el cuello. Porqué no le decía que parase y se fuera?. ¿Por qué no le prohibió ir más allá?. En cambio hizo todo lo contrario, se dio la vuelta y se fundieron en un intenso beso, Mikasa se aferraba con pasión al cuello del azabache y él correspondía con la misma intensidad. Acariciándola con desesperación. Mientras posaba sus manos su cintura y la atraía hacia él con más fuerza. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Pensaba que podía olvidarse de ella, pero no podía, sus labios, su perfume, su cuerpo toda ella era una droga, algo que si una vez lo había probado tenía que volver a probarlo, algo embriagador. Algo que lo enloquecía a la par que lo embrujaba.

Las caricias fueron en aumento, el aire entre ambos cada vez se agotaba más, abrió los ojos mientras se separaba para buscar algo de oxígeno. La Luz de las velas dejaban ver lo enrojecida que tenía su cara, lo hinchados que tenía sus labios, y el brillo de sus ojos. Varios mechones caían por su cara. Mechones de pelo de color ébano, acarició con su mano el rostro de ella, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que te vayas—dijo en un susurro, mientras se alejaba a poco de él.

—Pensaba que te gustaba—respondió confundido.

—Esto está mal...todo está mal—contestó Mikasa afligida.

—Vas a hacer mi mujer, "esto" es normal que pase entre un hombre y una mujer—quedó mirando a la joven mientras ella daba vueltas nerviosa por la habitación.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que te ocurre Mikasa?—preguntó directamente.

—No es nada...necesito estar sola, por favor vete—contestó secamente dando por terminada la conversación.

—A veces no te entiendo... pero no importa descansa. Tendré toda la vida para comprenderte—se despidió mientras salía de la habitación. Mikasa se quedó mirando a la puerta por donde se había ido Levi, notó como las lágrimas no tardaban en salir...

—Perdóname, Levi...— dijo en un susurró la joven.

* * *

El gran día llegó, los sirvientes desde muy temprano habían comenzado a preparar todo para el gran acontecimiento que traería a casi todas las familias nobles de la región. Mikasa miraba desde su habitación como llegaba mucha gente, cada una portando el estandarte de su casa, como bajaban de sus caballos y se dirigían hasta el gran salón. La boda se celebraría por la tarde, pero era una tradición que lo invitados estuviera allí antes de la boda e incluso se veía con buenos ojos que la celebración durara algunos días.

Ella se debía preparar para el enlace mientras que su futuro esposo era el encargado de recibir a los invitados. Las doncellas ingresaron rápidamente en la habitación llevando consigo el preciado vestido de novia que había pertenecido a su difunta madre. Lo dejaron con cuidado en la cama mientras preparaban un baño con hierbas aromáticas, aceites, y todo tipo de perfumes para que ese día estuviera estupenda. La joven sin embargo quería que ese día acabara pronto. Olvidarlo de su memoria lo más rápido posible. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al baño y se relajaba mientras el agua caliente entraba en contacto con su piel.

Las horas pasaron muy deprisa, la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, la joven Jaeger estaba preciosa vestida y peinada para la ocasión, lucía con orgullo el vestido de madre, se había puesto la tiara que le heredó su progenitora, una tiara llena de joyas preciosas, que había sido un regalo de su difunto padre. Bajó por las escaleras despacio, con la cabeza en alto y acompañada en todo momento de su buen amigo y protector Hannes.

El órgano empezó a soñar, las gente curiosa miraba fascinada a la futura señora del Paso. Mikasa escuchaba como la vitoreaban y como la gente se alegraba por la boda, después de años de maldecirla, el que le aclamaran aunque sea por una vez, no estaba nada mal. La capilla no estaba muy lejos del castillo, ella nunca había sido devota de ninguna religión, pero estaba obligada a dar buen ejemplo, así que de vez en cuando hacía acto de presencia en ese lugar. La capilla era bastante sencilla, pero acogedora. Ese había sido el lugar donde su padre y su madre se habían casado. Y ahora ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Habían decorado todo el camino lleno de rosas y flores de distintos colores. Mikasa caminaba lentamente mientras todo el mundo esperaba con ansias su llegada hasta el altar.

Levi por primera vez en su vida se sintió nervioso, a su lado estaba Erwin que sostenía una sonrisa que al él le molestaba. Ambos estaban puestos sus armaduras de combate, estaban relucientes y perfectas. Levi traía una capa roja, y se había peinado para atrás. Muchas de las muchachas casaderas lo miraban de reojo, mientras hablaban entre ellas de lo guapo que se veía.

Solo atinó a decir - _Tks_ \- a modo de fastidio mirando con desprecio a los invitados que hablaran por lo bajo de como se veía. Erwin estaba encantado con la celebración, y sobre todo por su amigo, ya que por mucho que Levi lo negara, sabía que se había enamorado de Mikasa Jaeger, que desde hoy sería conocida como Mikasa Ackerman, por otro lado sus planes no podían haber salido mejor, la casa de los Ackerman gobernarían el Paso de Rose y en pocos días los Reiss sabrían del enlace con el único miembro de la familia Jaeger e iniciarían los planes definitivos para derrocar al rey.

El único órgano de la capilla comenzó a tocar, los invitados que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie. Mientras Levi respiraba profundamente sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Entonces la vio, la vio como nunca la había visto, vestida como una princesa, hermosa y elegante... a su lado le acompañaba su inseparable soldado, no podía dejar e mirarla, nunca pensó que se pondría tan nervioso por alguna mujer, hasta que llegó ella...

Cuando la joven llegó al altar, Erwin la saludó cortésmente y se puso detrás de los novios, Hannes hizo lo mismo mientras le entregaba al joven Ackerman, la mano de su querida señora, como si se tratara de un padre. Mikasa y Levi se miraron sin decirse ni una palabra, ambos nerviosos y metidos en sus propios pensamientos. La ceremonia empezó y en pocos minutos ambos pronunciaron él "sí quiero" para toda la vida. Los recién casados se fundieron en un beso mientras los invitados celebraban tan esperada unión.

La tarde avanzó con rapidez, Levi y Mikasa presidían la celebración, ambos estaban sentados en la enorme mesa del majestuosos salón. A su lado estaban los señores más importantes de las casas nobles, y también Hannes y Erwin, que eran los únicos a los que los novios los podían considerar como familia. Hannes miraba de reojo a Mikasa, estaba muy preocupada por ella, ahora que se había casado con el bastardo que había dado muerte a su familia, pero sobre todo estaba nervioso por lo que traería la larga noche. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, fue por eso por lo que aprovechando el ambiente del lugar, se marchó sin levantar sospecha.

Mikasa y Levi estaban comiendo y bebiendo del gran banquete nupcial, Levi por primera vez en su vida había cambiado el ceño, su mirada no era la misma de siempre, los ojos le brillaban e incluso dejaba ver su sonrisa, algo muy inusual en él.

—¿No te gusta la comida?—preguntó mirando a su ahora esposa.

—No, no es eso—respondió Mikasa. Levi le tomó de la mano y le miró a los ojos, se acercó tanto como pudo a ella.

—Se que estás nerviosa por lo que se espera que pase entre nosotros—pronunció tomando su mano entre la suya. —Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que fuerza a una mujer, esperaré a que estés lista—concluyó dándole un beso en la mano.

Mikasa sintió como en pecho le oprimía, al ver su cara, sus gestos, aún podría confesarle todo lo que había hecho, aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, de decirle la verdad...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un soldado entró sumamente agitado llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Nos atacan!—gritó apresurado.

 **Continuará**...

 **Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sus impresiones, que les ha parecido... muchas gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX: Hambre

**Hambre**

* * *

Las heridas todavía le dolían, y eso que habían pasado algunos días desde su captura, le dolían los huesos y seguramente tenía alguna costilla rota. Las heridas físicas dolían y mucho era verdad, pero aún más le dolían las heridas emocionales que ella había provocado, y que él jamás lo admitiría.

Levi era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer sus debilidades y pedir ayuda. Sus piernas apenas le respondían y vio como sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, lo habían tomado por sorpresa, esa fue la única explicación posible para ahora verse en ese estado. Estaba consciente, se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, húmedo...escuchaba como varias ratas campaban a sus anchas por aquel lugar, olía terriblemente mal, aquel sitio era una pesadilla para cualquier persona, pero él era más fuerte que cualquier persona, y conseguiría salir de aquel lugar, y vengarse de la persona que lo traicionó.

* * *

Las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pensaba que cuando él se fuera todos iba a regresar a ser como antes, que ingenua fue, después de que él se fue o más bien dicho después de que le capturasen, todo se fue a la mierda, y aunque ella no lo reconocía aún, no había un día en el que no dejara de pensar en él. Sentía un terrible vacío en su corazón, y a veces sentía que este le hablaba, se había enamorado de él como una loca, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, besarlo, abrazarlo... pero eso jamás pasaría. Él y ella nunca más volverían a estar juntos, aunque ante los ojos de todo el mundo, fueran marido y mujer.

Después del ataque que Mikasa había provocado, después de la traición que había cometido, todo cambió, aún recordaba la miraba enfurecida y asesina que él le envió, aún recordaba como lo capturaron entre varios ya que no había sido posible vencerlo en un combate contra uno, aún recordaba como lo habían dejado inconsciente a la vez que lo subían a una carreta para transportar animales.

Se arrepintió de todo en cuando lo vio, y fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por aquel hombre que ahora se marchaba para estar recluido en una celda de por vida o peor aún para encontrar en la capital la horca con la que se juzgan a los traidores a La Corona.

Después de aquel día había querido rehacer sus actos, intentó por todos los medios que los nuevos señores del castillo le dieran permiso para irse, pero no había manera de que cambiaran de idea. Habían llegado el día del ataque y se habían hecho con el control de la todo el castillo en poco tiempo de toda la fortaleza. Se trataba de dos militares mandados por el rey Fritz para "poner en orden El Paso", el rey además le comunicaba mediante una carta escrita por su puño y letra que, ya que "El Paso de Rose"'era un lugar estratégico y de gran importancia no podía permitir que una mujer lo gobernara, que ella como último miembro de la familia Jaeger se debería casar con algún noble y que sería este quien gobernará el Gran puente, más no ella, que no se preocupara ya que el mismo rey se encargaría de encontrarle un marido adecuado a su posición y casa, y además eliminaría cualquier rastro del matrimonio con el Bastardo Ackerman, y le sería muy fácil por dos razones, una porque era el rey y la otra porque el matrimonio no había sido "consumado".

Mikasa apenas se dejaba ver, permanecía recluida en su habitación, atormentándose con los recuerdos, primero de su familia y ahora con el recuerdo de él. ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?, ¿cómo pudo permitir que su sed de venganza le nublara el juicio?, cuando él estaba cerca suya sabía que no le era indiferente, y cuando la besaba sentía que no existía nada más en este mundo. Como no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes, ¿qué sería de él?, había mandado a preguntar con sus informantes, necesitaba saber que él seguía vivo, necesitaba verlo aunque sea una vez más...

* * *

Nadie le había dicho nada, lo habían encerrado sin darle ninguna explicación, apenas y le daban alimento, la comida olía y sabía a mierda, pero tenía que alimentarse si quería salir de aquel lugar. Después de estar días y días en aquel lugar, por fin había recibido una noticia. Celebrarían un juicio para determinar sus crímenes, sin embargo y por órdenes del rey el juicio se aplazaría hasta dentro de unos 3 meses, ya que por lo visto el monarca deseaba alargar su sufrimiento. Iba a morir y todo por imbécil, por confiar en una mujer, por haberse enamorado como nunca lo había hecho. Y lo que más le jodía, lo que más le molestaba era que aún y con todo lo que había pasado, no había un solo día en el que no pensara en ella. La necesitaba, quería verle, reclamarle por todo lo que había, decirle lo bajo que había hecho, necesitaba sus explicaciones, y porque no decirlo, necesitaba su cuerpo, necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba hundirse en ella, estar entre sus muslos, en aquella celda no había nada que hacer a veces se ejercitaba, y cuando su cuerpo no podía más, dejaba que su mente divagara, y pensara otra vez en ella. En todo lo que le haría si ahora mismo se encontraba ahí junto a él.

Levi jamás le había hecho daño, le había complacido en todo lo que ella quería, le había entregado su corazón y todo para que... fue un tonto dejándose engañar por una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto. Tal vez y todo había salido como él menos se lo esperaba, tal vez era un castigo divino por haber asesinado a su familia adoptiva, en tres meses moriría y sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberle conocido.

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron desde la ultima vez que lo vio, semanas y noches angustiosas donde no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, no podía dormir, si su cabeza quería descansar, su corazón no se lo permitía, pensaba en todo lo que él estaría pasando en ese mismo momento, ¿la odiaría?: seguramente, pero por mucho que él la odiara ella tenía que salvarlo de alguna manera. Los informantes ya habían regresado a la fortaleza y le comunicaron que aunque Levi Ackerman estaba aún vivo en pocos meses lo ejecutarían. Esto le dio algo de esperanza ya que no todo estaba perdido, necesitaba explicarle las razones de sus actos, sus motivos, necesitaba explicarle como la venganza no la dejaba en paz, le atormentaba día y noche y ella fue muy débil dejando que esta tiñera su frágil corazón de odio.

Ella se había propuesto olvidarle, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía, todavía sentía en su piel sus caricias y sus labios, ella nunca podría remplazarlo, era único y por mucho que él la odiara, ella tenía ayudarlo y por fin confesarle todo, confesarle que nunca admitió; que estuvo enamorada, pero que ahora no lo podía negar. Podía vivir con su odio y desprecio, pero no podía cargar ni vivir con su muerte.

Hannes intentaba animarle por todos los medios, pero no lo conseguía, no comía bien, no salía de su habitación y estaba seguro que tampoco dormía adecuadamente. Varias semanas habían pasado y su señora seguía en el mismo estado, sin embargo todo cambio cuando llegó un mensajero real con las indicaciones para El Paso y para su señora. El viejo soldado se apresuró hasta los aposentos de Mikasa, caminaba con prisa mientras en su mano llevaba una carta firmada por el mismo monarca.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, con cautela abrió la puerta para confirmar todas sus sospechas, su lady se encontraba en la cama tumbada, con las cara roja y llena de lagrimas, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera esa vez donde regresó del bosque...

—Perdonad la intromisión mi lady, pero ha llegado una carta para vos, viene de la capital, tiene el sello real...—se acercó con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba la joven.

Mikasa se movió pesadamente, quitándose algunos cabellos que tenía en su rostro, fijó su miraba en Hannes que la miraba preocupado.

—Todavía no he muerto—dijo sin esperar respuesta _._ —Seguramente son las instrucciones que debo seguir, ahora me he convertido en una marioneta del bastado de la capital—estiró su mano recibiendo de inmediato la carta. La abrió con desgana, tiró el sobre, y se dispuso a leerla.

Después de varios segundos Hannes analizaba el rostro de su señora, pudiendo encontrar varias expresiones que delataban las malas noticias. Sin embargo después de varios minutos por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Parece que ya tengo un nuevo marido, hay un noble en la capital que me reclama como su esposa. Y si quieres saber de quien se trata...pues se trata del ser al que más odio en el mundo—confesó con desprecio.

Hannes palideció con esa confesión, miró a su señora y comprendió que los fantasmas del pasado habían vuelto para atormentarla.

—No, eso no es posible, él está casado con alguien de la realeza, nos llegó una carta de invitación hace años a su boda y vuestro padre rechazó la invitación—angustiado comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Tiene que se un error—pronunciaba incrédulo el viejo soldado ante las palabras de Mikasa.

—No hay ningún error Hannes, él va a volver a ser parte de mi vida... otra vez—suspiró resignada, mirando hacia la nada. —Sin embargo—soltó de repente, —Tal vez esta sea la excusa perfecta para ir a la capital, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad para ver a Levi—argumentó decidida.

—No se si eso será una buena idea mi lady—confesó nervioso. —¿Y si él se da cuenta, seguramente debe saber todo lo que ha pasado, ¿y si el intentará haceros daño?, iré con vos, pase lo que pase—pronunció Hannes en tono protector.

Mikasa sonrió ligeramente, se apresuró a levantarse de la cama, se fue hasta su tocador y peinó su cabello mientras lo recogía en una trenza larga.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, hoy mismo partiremos hacia la capital, y no lo digo yo, esa una orden real—dijo animadamente mientras Hannes negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Los días y las noches eran iguales para Levi, había pasado más de un mes desde que estaba encarcelando, hacía todo lo posible por no enloquecer, por mantenerse cuerdo y centrado, tenía que encontrar el modo de escaparse ya que cada día que pasaba encerrado sus posibilidades de fuga se reducían, se había estado ejercitando para mejorar su fuerza y rapidez, por si tenía que huir o por si se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con algún soldado.

Necesitaba encontrar la salida, sabía que aquellas mazmorras no eran del todo seguras, había mucha corrupción dentro de ellas, si eras rico o tenías algo de dinero podías "comprar" ciertas cosas que normalmente no se dejarían ver en una prisión, pero que sin embargo si eras un puto bastardo sin ninguna moneda lo tenías muy crudo para sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

El día de su boda, todo su mundo se vino abajo, ¿cómo pudo ella haber sido capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera?; ya claro el había matado a su familia, puede ser que ahora mismo estén igualados, sin embargo si la volvía a ver le reclamaría por todo, y tal vez solo después de eso la perdonaría. Su cabeza debe de estar muy mal al pensar en él perdón después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

La humedad del suelo hacía que toda la celda oliera mal, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, de repente sintió que unos pasos avanzaban con rapidez, el sonido de unas llaves lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes y parecían que iban en la dirección de su celda. Los pasos cesaron a la vez que la enorme puerta de metal comenzó a sonar de forma estruendosa, tal vez era de noche ya que los soldados traían unas antorchas para iluminar el camino, uno de ellos entró con un saco y unas cuerdas y se abalanzó con rapidez sobre Levi, quien entre la confusión y el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza cayó de forma inconsciente.

* * *

Mikasa había llegado a la capital hace unos días, se había alojado en una humilde pensión de la capital, no quería que nadie supiera de su llegada ya que era la mejor forma de pasar inadvertida y no dar explicaciones a nadie. Había dejando su hogar con gran pesar pero segura de sí misma. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera por sacar a Levi de su celda y eso haría costara lo que costara.

Hannes le había acompañado, no podía permitir que su señora fuera sola a un sitio tan peligroso e inmoral como la capital, ambos habían salido de la fortaleza con la excusa de conocer al futuro esposo de su señora, ya que según el rey era una buena idea el que ella se presentara en la capital para conocer a su futuro marido, y además le invitó a la corte para que le pusiera al día de lo acontecido en la fortaleza y para hablar de todo lo que conllevaría regir al lado de su noble marido el Paso de Rose.

Se habían alojado en una modesta y humilde posada regida por una mujer de edad avanzada, Hannes en sus días de soldado se había hospedado en aquel lugar, era el sitio perfecto para pasar inadvertido, la mujer que era la dueña y encargada del lugar siempre había tenido un buen corazón, se encargaba de darles comida y techo a los niños, mendigos e incluso perros abandonados. Era conocida como Mamá Juana, ya que siempre estaba rodeada de niños.

La mujer vivía no sólo gracias al alquiler de las habitaciones, que aunque humildes estaban limpias y ordenadas, si no gracias a sus niños, que eran como pajaritos viniendo y llevando información de un sitio a otro, y eso en la capital del reino era algo de mucha utilidad, ya que la información se pagaba a un alto coste.

Fue por esto que Hannes llevó a su señora a aquel lugar, no solo por lo seguro que era, si no porque si alguien les podía ayudar con información sobre Levi Ackerman, esa era Mamá Juana, y además estaba seguro que de ella conocía a las personas adecuadas para sobornar, y para llevar a cabo la misión de fuga para sacar de prisión al bastardo.

Mikasa contemplaba el atardecer con gran curiosidad a lo lejos se divisaba las murallas que protegían el reino, estaban cubiertas de los últimos rayos de sol, y bajo su ventana veía como todo el mundo dada por finalizado el día, los niños se retiraban a sus hogares, y los vendedores ambulantes guardaban su mercancía y la cargaban al hombro. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan ruidoso, las calles tenían vida propia y la gente aunque pobre y miserable, siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella había tenido mas suerte que cualquiera de esos desgraciados, sin embargo nunca supo valorar todo lo que tenía...Se retiró despacio del balcón y se puso en marcha ya que esa noche tenía una cita muy importante.

* * *

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos lo despertó de sobre manera, se asustó al no poder ver nada, solo podía escuchar como el viento soplaba con mucha más fuerza de la habitual, se podía decir que el aire olía a lluvia y es que aunque no hubiera llovido en poco tiempo lo haría. Viajan a gran velocidad, traía una venda en los ojos que no le dejaba observar nada de lo que pasaba, tenía las manos atadas y apenas escuchaba lo que decían, lo estaban transportando en una carreta, eso era seguro por el sonido de las ruedas y la madera dura que sentía bajo el. Tal vez este sería su fin y lo estaban llevando a un sitio apartado para meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, sin embargo, no entendía porqué se estaban tomando tantas molestias, si lo hubieran querido matar lo hubieran hecho en la misma celda, ¿por qué entonces tomarse tantas molestias para llevarlo a otro sitio?...

No dijo nada en todo el camino, lo mejor era que sus captores pensaran que estaba dormido, así soltarían la lengua más rápido, pero para su mala suerte ninguno de los hombres habló. Había pasado más de una hora desde que despertó y no se detenían, le llenaba de curiosidad saber cual era su destino, tal vez y ahora lejos de los guardias podría ingeniarse alguna manera para escapar, lo único que tenía que hacer era cortar la maldita cuerda que aprisionaba sus muñecas.

El relinchar de los caballos y el descenso de velocidad hizo que sus sentidos estuvieran más alertas que nunca, en poco tiempo ambos hombres bajaron de sus caballos, escuchó como abrían la carreta y lo bajaban sin cuidado tirándolo en la tierra dura. —Tienes una flor en el culo*—le susurró uno de sus captores mientras lo empujaba para que se moviera más deprisa. Ambos hombres rieron a la vez mientras caminaban, parecían felices, seguramente iban a recibir alguna recompensa por traerlo a aquel lugar, donde quiera que se encontrara.

—Caballeros, dejadlo ahí—ordenó una voz extraña que no supo reconocer. Sintió como nuevamente lo empujaron y dado su estado cayó al suelo sin dar mucha pelea.

Escuchó el sonido de muchas monedas, aquel hombre contaba las estaba contando, eran bastantes monedas ya que le llevó unos cuantos segundos contarlas todas.

—Como ven aquí tienen su recompensa—añadió con fastidio. Escuchó como unos pasos se retiraban con rapidez.

—Gracias mi señor, si necesita alguna cosa más, no dude en llamarnos, ya sabe donde encontrarnos—decía agradecido uno de los hombres mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar.

Aquel personaje misterioso se paseaba de un lado para otro sin decir ni una sola palabra, Levi notó que estaba nervioso.

—Lo mejor será que me desatases y me dejes marchar—se animó a hablar. —De lo contrario tal vez no seré tan benevolente contigo, ¿me estás escuchado?—exclamó Levi furioso.

Los pasos de detuvieron, y la puerta nuevamente se abrió, había ingresado otra persona en la habitación. La puerta se cerró nuevamente y está vez los pasos sonaban diferentes, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una persona completamente nueva.

—Espero que tengas hambre—dijo aquella voz que él tanto reconocía.

Tal vez era un sueño, sí seguramente era eso, él estaba soñando y cuando se despertara estaría nuevamente en la sucia y asquerosa celda de estos últimos meses, o tal vez se volvió loco de atar al pasar tanto tiempo en penumbras que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Si de eso se trababa seguro, todo aquel secuestro, todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora solo era un espejismo que en poco tiempo se desvanecería y lo volvería a la realidad.

Sintió como unas manos que reconocía perfectamente le acariciaba el rostro y como a poco le fue quitando la venda de sus ojos. La luz de las velas le dio de lleno en la cara. Su enfoque todavía no era muy nítido y sus ojos al igual que su cabeza también lo engañaban, no podía ser que ella estuviera en aquel lugar, acariciando su rostro, mirándole con preocupación, con los ojos humedecidos y acercando peligrosamente su boca a la suya. Sus labios se unieron una vez más, como lo habían hecho hace tiempo, el beso fue demandante, sentía como ella lo anhelaba como tocaba con desesperación su cara y hundía sus largos dedos en su caballera azabache.

Sus bocas se complementaban, sus lenguas recorrían toda la cavidad del otro, su beso fue intenso y desesperado, Mikasa había soñado con este momento y no pensó que se hiciera realidad. Sin embargo su sueño se desvaneció cuando el retiró de mala forma su cabeza.

—¡Desátame mujer!—demandó furioso.

—Y luego que, ¿me matarás por lo que te hice?, ¿por haberte traicionado?—preguntó Mikasa en el mismo tono.

—Ojalá pudiera matarte mujer, pero no puedo, consideraré esto como un empate, tú has ganado con tu traición y yo gano escapando—argumentó Levi lleno de sarcasmo.

—¿Y a dónde irás?, la capital es peligrosa, los caminos son peligrosos, no tienes ni un caballo ni dinero, respóndeme Levi Ackerman, ¿a dónde iras?—inquirió nuevamente ella.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Iré donde me de la gana, desátame de una buena vez, dame un caballo, dinero y me largaré, no volverás a saber de mi, incluso puedes decir que he muerto de esa forma te conviertes en viuda y podrás casarte con algún noble que te llene de hijos—escupió venenosamente, al imaginarse a Mikasa en manos de otro.

—Hoy estás muy hablador. El rey ya tiene un candidato para mi—respondió con calma. Levi le miró furioso.

—Es una buena noticia, para ti claro, es lo que siempre quisiste y te felicito, ¡bravo lo has conseguido!—felicitó sarcástico.

—Dice que nuestro matrimonio no es válido ya que no fue consumando...—dijo con la misma calma que antes.

—Es de lo único que me alegro, menos mal que no te toqué, eres tan fea que odiaría tenerte en mi cama— respondió dolido, quería hacerle sufrir, que su palabras le dolieran aunque en el fondo sabía que todo aquello que le decía una gran mentira.

Mikasa no se inmutó se acercó de nuevo a él, llevaba entre sus manos un cuchillo y con gran destreza logró cortar la cuerda que sujetaba las adoloridas muñecas de su marido. Levi se paró enseguida, acarició sus muñecas y fijo su vista en ella.

—Es una lástima, que te sea tan indiferente, yo que había pensado en joder al Rey y consumar nuestro matrimonio—Mikasa Llevó sus manos hasta el abrigo que llevaba puesto, comenzó a quitar uno a uno los botones del mismo mientras notaba la mirada penetrante de Levi.

El enorme abrigo cayó al suelo y reveló la desnudez de Mikasa, Levi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tanto tiempo había pasado para que llegara este momento, cuantas veces se había imaginado verla desnuda y ahora ella se le ofrecía así sin más, si eso era un sueño él no quería despertar nunca _._

—Sabes que Mikasa, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta te diré que sí, tengo mucha hambre—contestó mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella.

 **Continurá...**

 ***Tener una flor en el culo es una expresión coloquial española que significa que tiene mucha, mucha suerte.**

 **Este capítulo me inspiré en la canción de Aitana, "Vas a Quedarte" la escuché hace poco y la verdad es que siento que expresa muy bien los sentimientos que Mikasa siente hacia Levi. Si pueden escúchenla ya que es una canción estupenda. Les dejo el link aquí abajo.**

 **/e8vI0pYLcYU**

 **Y bueno ya nos quedan pocos capítulos, he decidido terminar la historia, así que en breve tendrán el desenlace de este romance. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar los comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo X: Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo con contenido sexual, quedan avisados. Para mayores de 18 años. Contenido Adulto.**

 **Fantasmas del Pasado**

* * *

Unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que Levi se despertara, - _TsK_ \- se levantó de la cama de maldiciendo, caminó sin mucho ánimo, mientras buscaba sus pantalones por algún rincón de la habitación. Pobre de aquel que estuviera del otro lado, aquella persona tenía que tener una buena excusa para llamar a la puerta, y sobretodo para despertarlo.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y sin ningún formalismo se dirigió ante la persona que estaba al frente.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Levi impaciente.

—Venía a ver si mi señora estaba aquí, ya que anoche no regresó a su habitación—respondió el asustado soldado.

Levi medio sonrió de lado, algo no muy común en él, pero el ver la cara del soldado cuando lo vio semidesnudo no tenía precio.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, tu señora se encuentra ahora mismo durmiendo plácidamente, en cuanto se despierte le diré que te busque—dicho esto cerró la puerta y regresó al lecho que había compartido con Mikasa.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama, se tumbó nuevamente en ella, y miró a la compañera con la que había compartido la noche, no pudo dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa y ahora era suya, completamente suya. Sintió como vellos se le erizaban nuevamente al pensar en todo lo que hicieron, hasta el amanecer, una y otra vez, en varias posiciones...pensaba que ella iba a ser más tímida, pero nada lejos de la realidad, en cuanto la vio desnuda ante él supo que era una mujer atrevida, valiente y sin complejos de ningún tipo.

Tal vez era un necio por perdonarla, sólo por haber pasado una noche en su cama; cuando despertara Mikasa le tendría que dar explicaciones de todo, desde el principio, quería saber a que se enfrentaba de ahora en adelante ya que su futuro estaba en el aire, no sabía como iban a terminar las cosas entre ellos, pero por ahora lo único que quería es disfrutar de ese pequeño momento que la vida le regalaba. Esos sentimientos nunca los había sentido por nadie, estaba realmente enamorado de aquella mujer, tal vez y fue por eso, por lo que nunca la pudo odiar, y muy en el fondo sabía que no podría vengarse de ella.

Se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas, aún estaban cálidas y olían a sexo, en realidad toda la habitación olía a sexo, medio rió al pensar en lo que el viejo soldado estaría pensando ahora mismo, ya que se debe haber imaginado lo que habían hecho, a fin de cuentas nadie podría juzgarles, porque tanto ante la ley de Dios como ante la ley de los hombres eran marido y mujer. Acarició el rostro de su mujer, todavía estaba durmiendo, tenía la cara cansada y no era para menos, ambos disfrutaron el uno del otro tantas veces como les fue posible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todo lo que habían hecho.

* * *

En cuanto vio que el abrigo cayó, no pudo aguantarlo más, meses y meses habían pasado, noches y días angustiosos en los que ella fue la obsesión más grande que tuvo, verla desnuda frente al él ofreciéndose sin pedirle nada a cambio hizo que sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes fueran los que lo controlaran. Se acercó a ella como un depredador, con gran rapidez, la miró directamente a los ojos esperando su aprobación, Mikasa se sonrojó levemente dando a entender que aprobaba lo que iban a hacer, Levi comenzó acariciando el cuerpo de la joven con delicadeza y pasión, exploró con sus manos todos los rincones que nunca se había atrevido a tocar y finalmente le besó con gran desesperación, ella se aferró a su cuerpo e imitó todos sus movimientos. Ambos estaban deseosos el uno por el otro, tenían esa conexión que poca gente tiene, esa química innegable que pocas personas comparten, ese fuego que solo se enciende cuando deseas de verdad a esa persona.

La ropa comenzaba a ser una barrera y Mikasa lo sabía, fue por ello que con rapidez se deshizo de ella dejando el pecho de Levi desnudo. Levi descendió hasta su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo con desesperación, mientras Mikasa sentía perderse en los brazos de aquel hombre. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la joven, mientras Levi cegado por la pasión le fue dirigiendo hasta la enorme cama que se encontraba en un rincón de la gran habitación.

Le recostó con cuidado y delicadeza sin que ella se diera cuenta, la admiró de arriba a abajo sin perderse ningún detalle de su exuberante cuerpo; no podía creer en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, esto no había pasado ni en sus mejores sueños, hace unas horas estaba en la asquerosa celda de la capital y ahora se encontraba en una cabaña lejos de todo el mundo, junto con la persona que amaba. Si después de esto venía la muerte, estaba seguro que la iba a recibir con agrado.

Fue besando toda su piel, acariciando todos los rincones de su cuerpo, tocando todo lo que podía para no perderse detalle alguno, grabando el recuerdo de su cuerpo con sus dedos...había imaginado esto por meses, desde que la vio no lo pudo negar, ella le gustaba, le excitaba. Había pasado muchas noches consolándose con su mano, imaginando en cada una de ellas el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer tan tentadora y tan difícil, y ahora esos sueños se hacían realidad...

Mikasa gemía ante la ola de caricias, cerraba los ojos presa del placer que recibía, ella acariciaba con vehemencia la espalda de Levi, los hombros, sus brazos fuertes, su piel era suave y tersa. Mordió suavemente zona de su clavícula, su cuello...haciendo que Levi gimiera levemente. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba estar con él, jamás se había sentido tan viva como en ese momento, vibraba como nunca antes, jamás pensó que se ofrecería ella a un hombre, ni en el peor de sus sueños ocurrió algo así.

Los besos de Levi fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello, con sus labios acariciaba, mordía y lamía toda la piel que podía, toda la piel lisa de su joven esposa que jamás se había atrevido a tocar. Su piel era tersa, suave y tan blanca como la porcelana, toda ella era un contraste en si, ya que si bien su piel era tan blanca y nívea, su pelo al igual que sus ojos eran de un negro intenso como el ébano más puro.

Las manos de Levi subían y bajan tocando todo a su paso, queriendo memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, Mikasa vibraba con cada caricia, con cada toque. Los besos descendían peligrosamente hasta posarse en sus senos. Acarició con cuidado cada uno de los bien formados pechos de Mikasa, lamió, besó y succionó con desesperación como si fuera un infante cada uno de sus pezones haciendo que la joven lanzara gemidos de placer. Los gemidos de Mikasa lo volvieron loco. Necesitaba más de ella, sus labios se fueron bajando hasta la parte baja de ella, dejando el rastro de su saliva por su abdomen y su vientre, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas e iba subiendo hasta rozar lo que guardaba entre sus muslos, los gemidos se intensificaron cuando tocó con delicadeza el centro de su intimidad.

Mikasa sentía como tocaba ese pequeño botón con gran maestría, sus terminaciones nerviosas llevaron en pocos segundos el placer a todo su cuerpo. La joven arqueó su espalda ante tal placer, y abrió un poco más sus piernas dejando su intimidad expuesta plenamente ante su marido. Levi fue besando una vez más todo su vientre mientras colocaba sus piernas de mujer tal modo que tuviera acceso directo a su centro. Mikasa se puso nerviosa al ver sus intenciones. Con mucho cuidado deslizó sus dedos a esa zona tan delicada, llevándose varios gemidos por parte de la joven.

—No, no...lo hagas...me da vergüenza—susurró Mikasa.

—Es tarde para sentir vergüenza, mi lady—contestó agitado.

Subió a la joven salvajemente a la cama mientras el descendía rápidamente hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de la su mujer. Mikasa quiso reincorporarse sin embargo él le detuvo metiendo uno de sus dedos en su boca. La deseaba intensamente y quería probar su sabor. Bajó su boca hasta la intimidad de la mujer y antes de que pudiera decir nada lamió salvajemente sus pliegues. Mikasa arqueó la espalda como respuesta, gimiendo y acariciando la espalda de Levi. Clavando sus uñas salvajemente en su espalda y en su cabeza. Él mordía, besaba y lamía aquella zona tan delicada embriagándose por completo de ella, tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas noches en la que se imaginó cientos de veces todo lo que le haría, que ahora sabía exactamente cómo proceder y recrear todas sus fantasías.

Cuando se sació de ella se incorporó para verla; los mechones cayendo en su cara, el sudor en su frente y las mejillas sonrosadas hicieron que sonriera de lado. Complacido con el placer que le había dado procedió a besar nuevamente sus labios de su mujer, aquellos carnosos labios se encontraban entreabiertos y fueron cerrados cuanto el los besó. Mikasa probó su propio sabor, acarició con delicadeza la espada de su marido, y se detuvo para admirar a Levi, notó sus músculos definidos, su abdomen marcado, su espalda ancha, sus ojos claros, que ahora la miraban con deseo y pasión. Pero no eran sólo sus ojos los que le miraban con deseo, su miembro estaba listo, erguido y preparado para adentrarse en su cavidad.

La miraba de Mikasa se fue directamente a la entrepierna de Levi, quien en notando la urgencia de estar en ella se quitó el resto de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo. Los ojos de la joven mostraron sorpresa y miedo al ver por fin el miembro de su marido en todo su esplendor. Mikasa inmediatamente se incorporó de la cama y se alejó de Levi.

Levi no entendía su comportamiento, se fue de tras de ella, ya que necesitaba una explicación de todo aquello.

—Lo siento, yo... es que... no puedo...—susurró casi llorando.

—Mikasa, no te voy a obligar a nada, pero necesito que me digas que te sucede—La acercó a su pecho mientras la abrazaba con cuidado. —Si es porque es tu primera vez...—prosiguió hablando, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—No, no es mi primera vez—contestó secamente Mikasa, dejando sorprendido a Levi.

—Mi primera vez fue una noche de luna llena, cuando era una adolescente, en medio del bosque, recuerdo que hacía mucho frío, mientras dos hombres me sujetaban los brazos y uno me violaba—confesó amargamente.

Levi la abrazó aún más, sintiendo el dolor que la tuvo que haber sufrido no sólo en ese momento, si no durante el resto de su vida.

—Dime quienes fueron y los mataré—juró Levi.

—Dos de ellos están muertos, no tiene caso ahora—añadió tristemente.

—¡Claro que tiene caso, te violaron, eras una niña, merecen la muerte!—exclamó enfadado

—Levi—dijo mientras tocaba su cara. —Quiero que me hagas el amor, que me enseñes cómo es, sin violencia, sin dolor, necesito que me hagas sentir aquello por lo que los hombres pierden la cabeza y las mujeres alcanzan el cielo... por favor...—suplicó mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Levi miró por fin el fondo de su alma, algo que nunca había visto antes, sintió todo el dolor que ella había sufrido, en silencio, sin nadie a su lado, lo tuvo que afrontar sola, y eso le generó rechazo a los hombres y hacia el sexo.

—Nunca más estarás sola Mikasa, estaré siempre a ti lado, yo te ayudaré a enfrentarte a todos los fantasmas del pasado—dijo volviendo a besarla.—Puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras, no voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres—añadió.

—Yo quiero ser tuya, solamente tuya, y quiero serlo esta noche, sólo te pido que seas delicado conmigo—pidió Mikasa con cierta vergüenza.

La cargó en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó nuevamente en la cama, volviendo a besar todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la excitación volviera a fluir. Sintió como una vez más su cuerpo correspondía a todas sus caricias, sintió como una vez más sus fluidos comenzaban a empapar sus dedos y a resbalar por sus muslos. Se posicionó entre sus piernas mientras besaba sus labios. Subió con cuidado los brazos de la joven hasta encima de su cabeza, mientras juntaba sus manos con la suyas, uniéndolas.

—Mírame, no tengas miedo, quiero que me mires, que sientas como poco a poco voy entrando en tu cuerpo—pronunció Levi con la mirada llena de deseo, mientras iba penetrando poco a poco a su mujer.

Sentía como se iba adentrando en aquella cavidad tan estrecha, húmeda, cálida...y como sus paredes lo abrazaban dándole la bienvenida. Esperó con mucha dificultad mientras ella se acostumbraba a su intromisión, mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro. Mikasa sintió como su intimidad se abría por completo para recibirlo, y a pesar de que pensó que iba a doler fue todo lo contrario, cuando la iba penetrando una corriente de placer atravesó su cuerpo, queriendo más de aquello, movió sus caderas, queriendo más de aquel hombre, que ahora se encontraba encima suyo, aprisionándole las manos mientras la hacía suya.

Levi entendió el mensaje rápidamente, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse, ya que su miembro le decía que necesitaba adentrarse un poco más... comenzó muy despacio el vaivén de sus caderas, e iba en aumento. Los movimientos cada vez fueron más rápidos, las embestidas cada vez más salvajes, las posiciones fueron cambiadas varias veces, las formas de hacer el amor eran infinitas, ambos estaban sudorosos, agitados, y gemían de placer, ambos se entregan al otro, ambos se unieron en uno solo aquella noche. Después del primer asalto vino otro y otro más, en cada uno de ellos él fue depositando su semilla dentro de ella... hasta que cayeron presa del cansancio. Pero con la dicha de haber estado juntos en todos los sentidos. Los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos mientras el sol ya salía por el horizonte.

—Buenos días—dijo Levi con total naturalidad.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?— preguntó molesta.

—Te veías tan feliz dormida que no quise arruinar tus sueños—respondió mirando por la ventana. —¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Levi sin rodeos.

—Ahora eres libre, puedes irte—contestó Mikasa. Levi la miró sorprendido por su respuesta a lo que añadió.

—Ayer te dije que jamás te dejaría sola, así que tendrás que aguantarme durante el resto de tu vida—dijo sin más.

Mikasa acercó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. —No podría vivir sin ti, pero ahora tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer—respondió mientras besaba a su marido.

—Fácil, nos vamos juntos a recuperar El Paso, recuperar nuestro hogar—añadió confiado.

—Levi no es tan sencillo, hay cientos de soldados custodiando el castillo y toda la fortaleza, no podríamos ni acercarnos sin que nos vieran, tenemos que ser más listos—Mikasa se levantó y se puso una bata que encontró en uno de los armarios de la habitación. —Pero antes de eso... quiero pedirte perdón, perdón por todo... yo..—No pudo seguir ya que Levi le interrumpió.

—No quiero hablar de cosas del pasado, lo hecho hecho está, ambos cometimos errores y nada podemos hacer ahora más que enmendarlos—añadió Levi.

—Erwin está vivo y ha reunido a un ejército en el sur, dicen que lucha por tu causa, debes ir Levi y recuperar lo que es tuyo, la guerra se avecina y solo habrá un bando ganador, y tú debes estar en él—confesó la joven.

—No quiero separarme de tu lado—respondió Levi de inmediato.

—Será algo temporal, el rey piensa que estoy de camino a la capital para mi casamiento, si se entera de que te ayudé a escapar y que estamos juntos no vacilará y me buscará para mandarme a la horca, los guardias han prometido que guardarán silencio hasta que no les quede más remedio, y tengan que confesar tu huída, ganaremos tiempo para que tú llegues con Erwin mientras yo gano tiempo a mi manera, y te ayudo como informante en la capital—respondió Mikasa muy segura.

—Mikasa eres mi esposa, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte—añadió muy decidido.

—Seré tu esposa, pero no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, he de recuperar El Paso, lo que ha sido por siglos de mi familia como sea, y para eso necesito que tú ayudes a ganar la guerra contra el Rey, no puedo ir contigo— contestó Mikasa también muy decidida.

Levi la miró y notó que ella no iba a dar marcha atrás en lo que había dicho, suspiró dando por finalizada la discusión, dejando como vencedora absoluta a Mikasa, haría lo que ella le había pedido, iría con Erwin y derrocaría al rey de una vez por todas, si Mikasa lograba recuperar El Paso de Rose, podía pedir ayuda a los Reiss que se encontraban al otro lado de este. Mikasa mantenía el semblante fruncido, estaba molesta, era una mujer indomable y fuerte, esas cualidades era algo que siempre le había atraído de ella.

—Haré todo lo que me pides, con una condición—dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, acercándose a ella por detrás.

—¿Qué condición?—preguntó Mikasa.

—Quiero que me prometas que por mucho que tarde, me vas a esperar—confesó mientras besaba su cuello.

Mikasa cerró los ojos ante tal contacto. —Y yo quiero que me prometas otra cosa—añadió la joven.—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre volverás a mi lado—se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente. Mikasa tomó su cara entre sus manos. —Vamos prométemelo—suplicó una vez más.

—Te lo prometo—respondió Levi cerrando aquella promesa con una apasionado beso.

Mikasa se separó de él, salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más, tiempo después la joven volvió con un colgante en sus manos, Levi la miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo esperó pacientemente a que ella comenzara a hablar.

—Esto perteneció a mi padre, es un colgante con el sello de mi casa, es muy valioso para mi ya que era una de las pocas cosas con las que mi padre me dejaba jugar cuando era una niña, él siempre lo lucía en ocasiones especiales, y también lo llevó el día de su boda, quiero que tú lo lleves, para que te de suerte. Es todo tuyo—confesó mientras se acercaba hasta su marido y con cuidado fue poniendo el colgante alrededor del cuello.

—Perfecto—añadió Mikasa.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Mikasa—respondió Levi mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, Mikasa no se quería separar de Levi, ni él de ella, sin embargo era necesario, la joven había dispuesto hasta el último detalle para su huida, los golpes en la puerta le hicieron despertarse una vez más.

—Mi señora, es la hora—interrumpió Hannes desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos—dijo con tristeza Mikasa.

Fuera de la pequeña cabaña se encontraban 3 caballos y un carruaje. El caballo más grande tenía puesta ya la silla de montar y a los lados varios sacos llenos de provisiones para el largo viaje. Levi la tomó de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Fue un beso largo y apasionado que hizo que Hannes se sintiera incómodo. Se separaron, los ojos de ambos delataban la tristeza que sentían. Mikasa abrazó fuertemente a su marido, mientras él correspondía su abrazo.

—Te escribiré una carta cada vez que pueda para hacerte saber que estoy bien—dijo Levi mientras montaba en el caballo. —Te amo Mikasa—confesó mientras se marchaba cabalgando a toda velocidad.

—Yo también te amo, te amo Levi Ackerman—respondió mientras limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Tal y como lo tenía planeado después de salir de aquella cabaña, había llegado a la capital en menos de 4 horas. Se fue directamente a la corte donde el Rey le estaba esperando. El monarca hizo que le alojaran en el ala este del palacio, donde estaba alojada toda la nobleza. La recibió con una falsa alegría e hipocresía que ella supo ver de inmediato. Le había dicho que en poco tiempo se reuniría con su futuro marido, y que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre los planes que él tenía para El Paso de Rose, pero que por el momento lo mejor era que descansara. Ella le escuchaba como si todo lo que le decía le interesara, hizo típica reverencia mientras añadía. —Gracias alteza—, para después tal y como le había dicho el rey descansar del viaje en sus nuevos aposentos.

La noche había llegado a la bulliciosa capital, las calles estaban llenas de gente y alboroto. La doncella que le atendía eficientemente le informó que le estaban esperando para la cena. Mikasa se había puesto un vestido elegante en color rojo, para la ocasión con varios detalles en negro, bajó hasta el enorme comedor con rapidez, ya que no era buena idea hacer esperar al monarca. Cuando llegó la amplia habitación estaba abarrotada de gente, casi toda la corte se encontraba al completo, las personas allí presentes se dieron la vuelta para verle, varios nobles le saludaron cortésmente, otros le daban las condolencias por el fallecimiento de sus familiares y otros más abusivos le invitaban a sus aposentos para pasársela bien...

Mikasa a estos últimos los ignoraba mientras caminaba firmemente hasta donde se encontraba el rey. Le hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el único lugar que encontró libre.

—Mis queridos lacayos—comenzó diciendo el monarca Maximiliano Fritz. —¡Se acercan tiempos difíciles para todos, varios traidores sureños, en nombre de la casa Ackerman amenazan con quitarnos el bienestar y nuestros privilegios para dárselos al pueblo!—exclamó con preocupación. La muchedumbre comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo.

—No, no se lo podemos permitir, es por eso que os he convocado hoy, necesito vuestra lealtad hacia mi y hacia La Corona, pero sobretodo necesito a todas vuestras huestes, suministros y oro para así formar el mayor ejército conocido—

El murmullo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, comentaban por lo bajo sobre la propuesta que les hacía, nadie decía nada en voz alta.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?—añadió con voz desafiante.

—Que vamos a decir su alteza, todos estamos con vos, para eso sois nuestro rey—dijo un anciano que parecía que representaba a la mayoría de casas nobles, mientras todos los demás asentían o guardan silencio.

—Me complace vuestra colaboración, se os recompensará a todos vuestra lealtad, pero ahora no pensemos en eso, vamos a comer—dijo el rey sonriente. El banquete comenzó mientras la chispa de la guerra se había vuelto más y más fuerte.

Después de varias horas que se hicieron eternas para Mikasa, el gran banquete había finalizado. La joven se retiró hasta una de las terrazas del enorme palacio, eran ya más de las 11 de la noche, había salido porque necesitaba despejar su mente y sobretodo porque no soportaba la hipocresía de la corte. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, en su plan, sin embargo en su cabeza solo lo veía a él, a Levi. Se había enamorado como una adolescente de su marido. Suspiró al recordar la noche que habían pasado, esperaba que llegara el día donde volvieran a estar juntos, el día en el que no tuvieran que separarse nunca, anhelaba estar con él, estar entre sus brazos, y hacer el amor tantas veces como pudieran. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba siguiendo desde que salió del comedor.

—Sabía que vendrías—aquella voz congeló a Mikasa.

 **Continuará...**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de dejar sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo XI: Castigo

_***la imagen no me pertenece. Contenido para mayores de 18 años.**_

* * *

 **Castigo**

* * *

 _ **Mikasa**_

 _Cuando lo escuché detrás de mí, mi pequeño mundo se vino abajo; años habían pasado, meses y días, en los que jamás pude olvidarme de él...de su maldita voz, de su maldito recuerdo. Y ahora se encontraba detrás mío, sorprendiéndose de mi presencia._

 _Mi cuerpo permanecía rígido, no queriendo enfrentar la realidad, mis manos comenzaron a temblar como aquel día, como aquel maldito día en el que Reiner Braun, primo del rey, me violó en el oscuro y frío bosque._

 _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él posó una de sus manos en mi hombro, apretándolo con fuerza, saludándome a su manera, como si yo fuera una conocida o una vieja amiga._

 _Maldito infeliz, cínico desvergonzado, cuanto lo he odiado, cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento. Decidí que ya era hora de enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado, a esos fantasmas que tanto me atormentaban, decidí que ya era hora de enfrentarme a él._

* * *

Mikasa se dio la vuelta, sintiendo gran temor en su interior, sus manos temblaban, y su corazón se le encogió en cuanto escuchó aquella voz que tan malos recuerdos le traía, se giró lo suficiente como para verlo cara a cara, mientras que él por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿cómo debería llamarte Mikasa Jaeger, o Mikasa Ackerman?—preguntó en tono de burla.

—Mikasa Jaeger—respondió sin más la joven.

—Bueno la verdad es que da igual, en pocos días serás conocida como mi esposa, deberías sentirte orgullosa—le dijo Rainer socarronamente _._

Mikasa no dijo nada, se quedó en la misma posición, esperando que fuera él quien dijera algo más.

—Espero que hayas olvidado nuestro pequeño incidente, ya sabes, el de aquel día cuando te burlaste de mí en la cacería. Imagino que eso te sirvió y te hizo recapacitar sobre los límites que tienen las mujeres a la hora de burlarse de un hombre—añadió manteniendo el tono de burla.

Mikasa apretó los puños conteniendo toda su rabia, deseaba romperle la boca, partirle la cara, matarlo en ese mismo instante, sus manos dolían de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarse y pensar en frío.

La joven le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Rainer se acercó de nuevo a ella y le rozó con su mano la mejilla.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, por cierto, el rey me ha autorizado a que os lleve a mi casa mañana por la mañana, para que nos conozcamos más...y bueno...estrechemos lazos, ya sabéis—le susurró Rainer descaradamente.

—Hasta mañana entonces—contestó la joven de la misma manera.

—Hasta mañana querida—respondió Rainer con una sonrisa en la boca.

Toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, su venganza tenía que realizarse más rápido de lo previsto. Esa noche no pudo dormir imaginando que mañana, a esa misma hora ella seguramente estaría en la cama junto a su enemigo. Y tal y como había dicho Rainer Braun al día siguiente, Mikasa se tuvo que trasladar hasta la residencia que dentro de unos pocos días se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Braun, Mikasa fue recibida por un mayordomo, y el resto de los sirvientes. El hombre vestido de negro y blanco se presentó a sí mismo como la persona que más conocía toda la propiedad, ya que llevaba años al servicio de aquella familia. La llevó hasta la que sería su habitación y poco después se retiró dejando que su nueva señora descansara tranquilamente.

La tranquilidad era algo que Mikasa últimamente no conocía. Se tumbó en la gran cama, adornada por cuatro pilares con cortinas rojas que decoraban y daban gran glamour a aquel lugar. Su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar, de tanto generar estrategias para librarse de aquel hombre y en encontrar la mejor forma para volver hasta su hogar junto con Levi.

Su mente repentinamente viajó hasta El Paso, y recordó el día que lo había conocido, aquel día que se llevó una de las más grandes decepciones de su vida: la muerte de su familia. Recordaba haberlo odiado y aborrecido con todo su corazón. Sin embargo ahora, la vida le había recordado que jamás se debe dar algo por sentado. Ahora más que nunca añoraba la presencia de aquel ser al que tanto odió.

La sonrisa que se le dibujaba cada vez que pensaba en su marido era más constante. Y se preguntaba, en reiteradas ocasiones... ¿que estaría haciendo Levi en ese preciso momento?, ¿tal vez pensaría en ella?, ¿le extrañaría como ella a él?, ¿añoraría sus besos y sus caricias?. Lo único que deseaba Mikasa con todas sus fuerzas era volver a verlo, y pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Las horas se pasaron volando, y al anochecer golpearon a su puerta informándole de que en breve se serviría la cena en el gran salón. De mala gana Mikasa se cambió de ropa para estar más arreglada en presencia de su futuro marido. Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Rainer Braun.

Después de varios minutos, llegó al gran salón, en el que no vio solo a su futuro esposo, si no que a los dos lados de la mesa, estaban sentadas varias mujeres jóvenes que no disimulaban sus coqueteos a su futuro marido.

Rainer la miró con la misma mirada de soberbia de siempre, comiendo con modales finos, mientras tocaba lascivamente el trasero de una de las jóvenes doncellas que tenía la mala suerte de trabajar para aquel bastardo.

Lo miró asqueada por su comportamiento, mientes él sonreía socarronamente, y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Mikasa sabía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente hasta tener la oportunidad perfecta para encargarse de él. La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, en aparente normalidad, bueno si normalidad se podía llamar a las miradas lascivas y pervertidas que Rainer dedicaba a su esposa y a las mujeres que le servían como amantes.

Mikasa fue la primera en terminar la cena, se retiró de la mesa deseando buenas noches a todos los presentes. Rainer se despidió de ella levantándose de la mesa, mientras que las demás damas le miraban con enojo e ira. Mikasa ni se molestó en mirarlas, simplemente las ignoró, y se fue caminando con pasos rápidos hasta su habitación. Había sido un día muy duro, estaba no sólo físicamente cansada, si no que estaba harta de fingir; lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar y rogar a Dios para que le ayudara con sus planes.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los rayos de sol ya iluminaban gran parte de la habitación, pero la joven Ackerman aún permanecía en la cama, negándose a levantarse, presa del cansancio acumulado y de la noche que había pasado, en la que apenas pudo pegar ojo.

El día transcurrió con la mayor tranquilidad, Mikasa evitó a toda costa el verse con Rainer, y agradeció al cielo al saber por boca de los empleados que había salido a reunirse con unos amigos y que tardaría en volver. Nunca quiso ser una asesina, pero aquel hombre le cambió la vida para siempre, ya que a partir de ese día, sintió un odio atroz hacia todos los hombres; tal vez y fue por esa razón por lo que la idea de unirse a alguien o compartir intimidad le resultaba tan desagradable y hasta asqueroso. Y todo habría seguido de esa forma, de no ser por que a su vida llegó Levi Ackerman, quien tuvo que invadir su castillo y su vida entera para que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

La joven soltó un suspiro y se acercó hasta la gran ventana donde podía admirar el gran paisaje que se mostraba a ante sus ojos. —¿Dónde estarás Levi?—susurró mientas sus dedos se paseaban por su boca, rememorando aquellos besos que compartieron en muchas ocasiones.

Su futuro esposo había llegado hace más de una hora, y después de cenar había pedido expresamente que Mikasa se presentara en su dormitorio. La joven Ackerman intentaba mantener la calma. Le resultaba casi imposible estar junto a Rainer, el solo hecho de escuchar salir alguna palabra de su boca se le hacía insufrible. Quería rajarle con un cuchillo en el cuello y ver como se desangraba. No se consideraba una mala persona, pero había vivido tantos años con miedo y odio hacia él, que le era imposible poder soportarlo por más tiempo.

Sin poderse negar, y totalmente resignada Mikasa golpeó la puerta con toques suaves, a la vez que introducía la pequeña navaja que le había dado Hannes en una de las mangas de su vestido; su plan aún tenía que esperar, pero por si algo ocurría y Rainer se propasaba, no estaba demás llevar un as bajo la manga, nunca mejor dicho.

—Adelante—escuchó decir desde dentro.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que a mi futura esposa—dijo Rainer en tono de burla mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Me han dicho que solicitabais mi presencia?—preguntó Mikasa.

—Así es querida futura esposa, quiero comunicarte que el próximo viernes nos casaremos, es pronto, pero deseo ir a aquel palacete tuyo y hacerles saber a esos campesinos estúpidos quien es el que manda, y hacerles saber que su indomable dama por fin se casó con alguien que la supo...domar—soltó burlándose de ella.

—Si es lo único que me queríais decir, me retiro—respondió Mikasa sin poder aguantar más.

—No, no era lo único que te quería decir—contestó furioso mientras se acercaba a Mikasa. —Debes aprender a no suponer nada y a no retirarte hasta que tu señor te lo ordene, ¿entiendes?—le dijo a la vez que le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.

—Discúlpeme, mi señor—pronunció Mikasa apretando los dientes.

—Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, creo que no voy a esperar hasta la noche de bodas para volver a jugar con tu cuerpo—Rainer se lamió los labios, mientras sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza a Mikasa.

La joven Ackerman se separó con fuerza, no pudiendo aguantar ni un segundo más la cercanía de aquel hombre, las imágenes de aquel maldito día pasaron una por una por su mente, sintiendo como él la penetraba, como se forzaba en ella, como reía a carcajadas mientras que ella se retorcía de dolor.

A Reiner no le gustó el comportamiento de la joven, y al ver su rechazo, se sintió humillado. Había tenido siempre a todas las mujeres a su disposición: nobles, pobres, putas, doncellas. Cada una de ellas, siempre dispuestas, complacientes, sumisas...nunca le habían negado nada, salvo su futura esposa, quien no hacía falta que hablara, ya que en su mirada podía ver claramente el desprecio que sentía hacia su persona.

Volvió a apresarla contra su cuerpo, obligándola con una mano a que le mirara, mientras que con la otra tocaba lascivamente las formas de su cuerpo. Mikasa se quedó paralizada durante breves segundos, intentando pensar en la mejor forma de salir de aquella situación, él le ganaba en fuerza y por mucho que gritara nadie en aquella mansión le iba a hacer caso.

La lengua de Reiner le hizo volver a su realidad, aquella maldita lengua intentaba abrirse paso de forma brusca en su boca, contaminándola por completo. Mikasa dejó que metiera aquel ápice y cuando lo hizo la mordió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que de la boca de Rainer brotara sangre.

—¡Maldita zorra!—exclamó Rainer antes de golpearla en la cara.

Mikasa cayó boca arriba en la cama, se tocó la mejilla y enfadada intentó lanzase sobre él, pero Rainer aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba para subirse encima suya.

—Te voy enseñar a respetar a un hombre—le dijo mientras se iba quitando el cinturón y desabrochando los botones del pantalón.

Mikasa forcejeaba, pataleaba e intentaba inútilmente defenderse de su ataque, pero todo fue en vano. Aquel hombre la superaba en todo lo físico, de nuevo aquella pesadilla se volvía a repetir. De a nuevo volvería a forzarla.

Sin previo aviso y como enviado del cielo, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un sirviente había entrado con la cara tan pálida que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡Nos atacan mi señor, han llegado los sureños con su ejército!—gritó aquel hombre desesperadamente.

—No, no puede ser posible—respondió Rainer mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

Mikasa se incorporó en la cama, intentando asimilar toda la información que había recibido en poco tiempo. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la ventana, y pudo comprobar cómo todo lo que había dicho el sirviente era verdad.

Montañas de humo cubrían todo el bello paisaje, gente en la calle gritando, soldados de ambos bandos peleando a muerte. Todo aquello parecía una auténtica pesadilla. No sabía que hacer, tal vez si se quedaba quieta en aquel lugar el bando de su marido no tardaría en encontrarla, pero en medio de tanto caos resultaba imposible que alguien le prestara atención y le ayudara a buscar a Levi. Tenía que hacerlo ella misma, irse de aquella casa aprovechando que Rainer Braun había huido o se había escondido. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido vengarse de ese maldito hombre.

Regresó a su habitación, intentando mantener la calma y no levantar la menor sospecha. Empacó sus pocas pertenencias y las envolvió en una sábana blanca y salió sin hacer mucho ruido. El pasillo era un auténtico caos, la gente corría despavorida sin saber que hacer, los soldados habían avanzado tanto que ni siquiera la propia defensa del castillo los había podido retener.

Su plan era buscar a su marido, quien seguramente se encontraría en la capital o cerca de ella. El ataque era obra de los Reiss, de los auténticos monarcas, y estaba segura que de alguna manera las familias sureñas estaban involucradas en ese ataque a la capital, y por ende, Erwin y Levi eran los que estaban al mando.

Pero antes de marcharse tenía que contactar con Hannes, no podía marcharse de la capital sin su viejo amigo. Habían acordado, antes de que se separaran, que él volvería a la posada donde se habían quedado, y cuando ella cumpliera su cometido, ambos regresarían hasta El Paso. O se esconderían en algún lugar hasta que Levi volviera.

Los soldados entraban en la residencia de los Braun uno tras otro, haciendo que todas las personas de la mansión se pusieran en un rincón, obligándolos a permanecer quietos y en silencio, Mikasa espiaba con cautela intentando que nadie la descubriera, si la atrapaban seguramente le obligarían a estar en la misma posición que los empleados y demás personas del servicio.

Logró atravesar su primer obstáculo, sin ser descubierta, la mansión era enorme, sin embargo y pese al poco tiempo que había estado residiendo en ella, había memorizado cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa. Su respiración se agitaba y sus manos le temblaban del miedo a ser descubierta. Un soldado se encontraba haciendo guardia justo al lado de la escalera, por donde ella tenía que bajar hasta el primer piso. Mikasa frunció el ceño enfadada y a la vez sorprendida por la velocidad con la que aquel batallón militar se había organizado dentro de la mansión.

Dio media vuelta, necesitaba pensar en otro plan para irse de aquella casa, y estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que alguien la había estado vigilando desde hace unos minutos. Intentó seguir su camino, pero una puerta se abrió de la cual salió un brazo que le arrastró hasta dentro de la habitación. No pudo reaccionar, se quedó de piedra al ver que Rainer una vez más le volvía a acorralar. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar tan fácil de mi, zorrita?—soltó mordaz, a la vez que sujetaba los brazos de Mikasa con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame animal, no ves que me haces daño!—exclamó furiosa.

—Me da igual que te haga daño, vamos a retomar en donde nos quedamos antes, se que te gusta, tanto como te gustó aquel día. ¿Lo recuerdas?—

Mikasa le dio una bofetada en respuesta a su pregunta, no pudiendo aguantar más, explotando del todo; si iba a ser ultrajada de nuevo, le daría guerra, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, aunque aquello le costara la vida.

Reiner lleno de ira, abofeteó a la joven que cayó de inmediato al suelo, se abalanzó sobre ella tocándola bruscamente por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella se removía como podía intentando que no siguiera con su ataque. Cuando pensó que era su fin, cuando las lágrimas llenas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas, como enviado del cielo la puerta de aquella recóndita habitación se abrió, y antes de que ella pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, la sangre de Rainer Braun le había salpicado su vestido.

Un gritó de terror salió de su boca al ver como una espada larga le había atravesado la zona abdominal; ella había querido vengarse de ese ser que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aquel ser que le había quitado algo muy preciado para ella, quien le había causado tantas pesadillas, quien le había condenado a la amargura. Pero jamás imagino verlo de esa forma, gritos de dolor salían de su boca, pero ella no hizo nada, se quedó sentaba sintiendo como las lágrimas iban cayendo una tras otra sin poder contenerlas.

No sabía que hacer, se quedó quieta, entumida, sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. El sonido de la espada siendo empuñada nuevamente hizo que Mikasa volviera a la realidad, una estocada certera en el pecho fue lo que Reiner Braun necesitó para irse al más allá, la joven dama se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando ahogar el gritó que salió de su garganta. En todos los escenarios que ella había podido imaginar la muerte de su violador jamás contemplo aquel, aquel _castigo_ , y en el fondo, muy en el fondo sintió lástima del pobre infeliz. El sonido de un casco metálico cayendo en el suelo hizo que levantara la mirada, y fue entonces cuando por fin descubrió la identidad de su salvador.

—Mi señora, me alegro de que estéis bien—

—Hannes, gracias a Dios...pero...¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Mikasa totalmente sorprendida.

—Mis contactos me dijeron que iban a atacar la capital, no sabía cuando pero estaba preparado, y cuando vi la entrada del ejercitó supe que tenía que actuar de inmediato. Les dije a los soldados que venía de parte de Levi Ackerman, me hicieron algunas preguntas para confirmar mi identidad y después de un largo interrogatorio me dejaron pasar. Tengo a dos caballos en la entrada, vámonos mi señora, hay un largo camino hasta el Paso de Rose—

Mikasa apenas escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, después de que terminara de hablar se fundió en una abrazo con su viejo protector, quien siempre estuvo a su lado. Lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, sin poder creer todavía que su pesadilla por fin había terminado.

—Gracias, gracias por todo, gracias por nunca abandonarme, gracias por protegerme, gracias por ser mi segundo padre, te quiero, te quiero mucho Hannes—le dijo Mikasa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del guardián.

El viejo soldado, sorprendido por las palabras de su señora, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras la consolaba y la abrazaba, acariciándole el pelo, como cuando ella todavía era una niña.

—Vámonos Hannes, volvamos a casa—dijo Mikasa separándose del soldado.

* * *

Varios meses han pasado desde aquel día, en el que Rainer Braun, después de años de impunidad por fin recibió su _castigo_. Mikasa había llegado lo más rápido que pudo hasta el Paso de Rose, y cuando por fin pudo volver vio como aquel lugar estaba devastado. Pero por fin era libre, los ejércitos de los Reiss habían dado batalla y habían conseguido eliminar a los usurpadores. Y por órdenes de Levi Ackerman, y tal y como habían acordado, El paso de Rose volvía a ser de la legítima dueña, de la ahora señora Mikasa Ackerman.

En todos estos meses Mikasa no había recibido noticias de su marido, algunos rumores decían que se encontraba aún batallando con los pocos aliados que le quedaban al antiguo rey, y otros decían que lo habían visto en el sur, yendo de prostíbulo en prostíbulo. Estos últimos rumores Mikasa los ignoraba completamente, ya que en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, lo llegó a conocer mucho más de lo que él mismo se conocía.

Lo extrañaba, rezaba por su regreso, deseaba estar junto a él y todos los días, aunque cada vez le costaba subir más, contemplaba desde la torre más alta la entrada al puente, deseaba verlo aunque fuera por una última vez...

Un día su corazón latió con más intensidad que nunca, era un día nublado, pero aún así ella pudo visualizar a lo lejos aquel estandarte verde, símbolo de la casa Ackerman, que tantos problemas le había traído hace más de un año.

Bajó con cuidado los escalones, intentando no caerse, el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca, no sabía si era por la emoción o por el esfuerzo que había hecho al bajar tan rápido de la torre. Las puertas se abrieron recibiendo a los soldados, los curiosos se pusieron a los lados para ver en primera persona a los nuevos héroes del reino. Mientras Mikasa esperaba emocionada en la entrada del castillo, acompañada por Hannes.

Vio a Erwin Smith y a otros bajar de sus caballos, y vio también como el rubio sacaba algo de una de las alforjas del animal. Su cara repentinamente cambió al verla. La expresión de Mikasa se ensombreció al ver como Erwin se acercaba entre sorprendido y triste hasta donde ella se encontraba. En sus manos llevaba una capa sucia y raída, llena de barro y sangre, y en el centro de esta se encontraba un colgante, un colgante que para su desgracia ella conocía perfectamente.

—Lo siento mi señora, Levi ha muerto—pronunció Erwin Smith.

 **Continuara...**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, yo si que me merezco pasar por todos y cada uno de los castigos del infierno por no actualizar desde el año pasado. Lo siento enserio, no me llegaba la inspiración y no me gusta escribir algo que en realidad no siento. Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que aún siguen esperando la actualización de esta historia. Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas...En fin, este es el penúltimo capítulo y ya solo nos queda uno. El último capítulo ya está en desarrollo así que no tardaré tanto en subirlo. Muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo a todos.**


	12. Capítulo XII: La Dama del Castillo

_***los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la imagen.**_

* * *

 **La Dama del Castillo**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que recibió aquella noticia?. Innumerables meses tal vez, más de dos años quizá. Y aún así para ella parecía que fue ayer cuando estuvieron juntos en aquella cabaña, tan alejada de la capital.

Pero aunque el tiempo transcurría para todos, para Mikasa pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado detenido; aún no se creía que su muerte fuera real, y muy dentro suyo aún guardaba la esperanza de que cualquier día, Levi iba a regresar para estar junto a ella.

Su vida había vuelto a ser la misma que antes, salvo que ahora era ella quien gobernaba El Paso de Rose. Erwin Smith se había quedado tan sólo unos días en la fortaleza, para luego volver al sur, y encargarse de la Casa Ackerman como administrador. Toda la fortuna de los Ackerman había pasado a su nombre, después de la muerte de su marido, y como era lógico ella sola no se bastaba para administrar ambas fortalezas.

Al principio había sido muy duro el organizar y adaptarse a los nuevos deberes como señora del Paso, pero después de algún tiempo y con la inestimable ayuda de Hannes, su fiel protector, se acostumbró a hacerlo como toda una experta.

La gente había cambiado su opinión sobre Mikasa, ya no la veían como la soberbia y caprichosa señorita que antaño era. Ahora se veía mucho más madura, y más cercana con la gente. Ayudaba a los suyos con dinero y comida, y tras volver al Paso, recuperó muchas tierras que los invasores aún ocupaban.

* * *

Hange Zoe, como cada mañana había salido hasta el único mercado de toda la región. Varias horas andando, hacían que sus piernas se hincharan y le dolieran, pero era la única forma de conseguir aquello que tanto buscaba: hierbas medicinales, obviamente, no podían ser cualquiera. Eran unas tan especiales que pocos mercaderes las tenían y a muy alto costo, claro está. Pero eso no le desanimaba, y es más, aprovechando tan largo paseo, podía también vender o intercambiar algunas medicinas y productos que ella misma había elaborado.

Hace más de un año que ella había encontrado a un hombre moribundo, del cual todavía desconocía su nombre completo y más aún su pasado. Dado que cuando había recobrado la conciencia, y en esos pocos momentos de lucidez, solo murmuraba el nombre de una mujer: Mikasa.

Lo había encontrado un día al atardecer, cuando volvía hasta su vivienda, una cabaña en el bosque alejada de toda la aldea; la curiosidad era una cualidad única en ella, así que aunque al principio dudó al acercarse, terminó yendo hasta donde se encontraba, y al final pudo comprobar que no estaba muerto como a primera vista parecía. Su estado era lamentable, apenas y respiraba y la sangre brotaba a borbotones por todo el cuerpo, era bajo de estatura, pero aún así le dio algunos problemas para llevarlo hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue retirar toda la ropa que traía encima, miró las heridas, y rápidamente las fue limpiando y vendando. Había recibido muchos cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, por lo que era difícil saber si finalmente viviría o moriría.

Tuvo mucha suerte de que en su camino apareciera alguien tan experto en herbolaria como ella. Toda su vida se había dedicado al estudio de las plantas, y a vender flores y hierbas poco frecuentes, así es como Hange Zoe se ganaba la vida. Y aunque estaba sola en el mundo eso no le impidió ser feliz, ya que su trabajo y sus investigaciones eran su mayor felicidad.

Los meses fueron pasando, en los que ella repetía la misma rutina con el enfermo al que tanto cuidaba, aquel desconocido que poco a poco mejoraba. No sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez por compasión, lástima, por humanidad...o tal vez porque podía experimentar con el cuerpo de aquel desconocido, los distintos resultados de las hierbas y brebajes que le daba.

Aunque el tiempo había pasado, las heridas se iban curando, y en los pocos momentos donde deliraba y momentáneamente se recuperaba, ella aprovechaba para darle de comer. Al principio pequeñas papillas sin nada de sabor. Él se incorporaba, no decía nada, y cuando ella le preguntaba por su nombre, él no respondía. Hasta que, un día cuando estaba mejor y por fin pudo entablar una pequeña conversación con ella, simplemente le dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que le había sucedido, pero que estaba seguro de que se llamaba Levi, Levi a secas...

Había pasado más de un año desde que lo conoció, y aunque su condición física mejoró enormemente e incluso daba pequeños pasos por la cabaña, para tener algo de movilidad en los músculos, su memoria no regresaba, no sabía quien era, ni lo que hizo para encontrarse en una situación como la que Hange le había relatado que lo encontró.

Su única pista era un nombre: Mikasa. No sabía de quien se trataba, pero tenía que ser alguien muy importante para él como para nombrarla hasta en sus sueños y delirios. Necesitaba respuestas, y sólo las conseguiría buscando el rastro de su pasado. Fue por eso que Levi decidió irse de aquel lugar en cuanto se recuperara por completo, y buscaría en todos los lugares a los que pudiera llegar, las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, quiso irse solo, sin embargo Hange Zoe no pensó lo mismo, por lo que decidió acompañarlo. Siempre había sido una aventurera, y aunque ella no lo admitiera, durante todo este tiempo juntos se había encariñado con el hombre enano y gruñón que tuvo la suerte de conocer. No era el tipo de amor romántico de las novelas clásicas, si no era más bien un amor de hermanos, de camaradas, algo inexplicable; además si tanto necesitaba encontrar a esa tal Mikasa seguramente era porque ella significaba algo muy importante en su vida. Y su curiosidad insaciable le pedía a gritos, que se fuera a donde tuviera que ir, y que investigara incansablemente hasta desvelar por completo el misterio detrás de la vida de su único amigo.

Ambos se embarcaron en esa aventura de descubrir la identidad y el pasado de Levi. Partieron una mañana de verano y lo primero que hicieron fue ir hasta la capital, era el sitio más concurrido, donde tenían más posibilidades de obtener alguna pista acerca de esa tal Mikasa.

* * *

La capital aún se encontraba en proceso de reconstrucción. La guerra y el cambio de reyes, había ocurrido de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a todo el pueblo. Hange y Levi se quedaron en la posada más económica que encontraron, aunque Hange tenía dinero, no lo quería despilfarrar ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo les tomaría encontrar a la persona a la que Levi buscaba.

Llevaban más de un mes y no consiguieron ninguna pista, nada que les pudiera ayudar, nadie en su entorno había oido hablar de esa tal Mikasa, ambos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas y por mucho que Levi intentara recordar, no podía. Se sentía completamente perdido e inútil. Sintiendo que perdía el tiempo cada día, y que se lo hacía perder también a su compañera.

Decepcionados al no encontrar nada, decidieron ir al sur a seguir buscando alguna pista. Empacaron todas sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la capital, mientras caminaban cabizbajos y sin decir ninguno de los dos ni una sola palabra.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto Hange, deberías volver a tu casa— soltó Levi inesperadamente.

—¡Pero que dices!, estamos juntos en esto ¿verdad?, te dije que te iba a ayudar y así lo haré—respondió Hange mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Como si fuera una revelación divina, Hange recordó que cuando lo encontró Levi traía una capa verde, bastante raída y sucia, que la tiró a la basura ya que no se podía recuperar en absoluto, pero que se podía divisar en ella una insignia que nunca antes había visto; tal vez y si la viera de nuevo, la recordaría. No sabía exactamente como describirla: eran unas alas, a cada lado, o tal vez era un pájaro...era una pista importantísima que ella había olvidado por completo, y que sin duda alguna sería de gran ayuda para saber el pasado de su compañero.

Llegaron a una posada bastante al sur, donde se alojaron varias noches, el resultado fue el mismo que en la capital, nadie había oído hablar de ninguna Mikasa y tampoco reconocían a Levi, las esperanzas se estaban perdiendo completamente, cuando una noche entraron en la posada dos soldados que portaban aquella insignia que Hange reconoció de inmediato.

Se levantó con tanta rapidez que dejó a Levi intrigado. Él no hizo nada solo veía como su compañera se fue acercando hasta ellos, y como trajo consigo a los dos uniformados hasta su mesa.

—No, no puede ser...—soltó uno de los soldados mirando al otro.

—Se..ñor.., digo capitán...Ackerman, todos lo dimos por muerto, no puede ser que...— dijo el otro con la voz entrecortada.

—Levi estos dos hombres dicen que te conocen, te llamas Levi Ackerman y que vives en esta parte del país, ¡esto es genial!—interrumpió Hange alegremente.

Por primera vez, desde que Hange lo conoció, pudo ver como la comisura de los labios de su compañero se elevaba y aunque no era una sonrisa del todo, se veía realmente feliz.

No perdieron más el tiempo, aquellos dos hombres los escoltaron de inmediato hasta la residencia de los Ackerman. Cuando llegaron hasta la misma, todo el mundo lo miraba sin decir ni una palabra, como si vieran a un fantasma, totalmente sorprendidos de la presencia de su antiguo señor.

—¡Pero qué está pasando, todo el mundo a sus puestos!—exclamó alguien detrás de ellos.

Levi se giró para encararlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo algo en su cabeza hizo que por primera vez recordara a aquella persona que ahora estaba delante suyo.

—Levi..eres tú..—

—Er..win..eres Erwin Smith—

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban completamente. Pero correspondió tan efusivo abrazo, las lágrimas en su hombro le confirmaron que su amigo estaba llorando en su hombro. De repente la palabra "amigo" adquirió un significado especial para él, y aunque no lo recordaba del todo, sabía que la persona a quien abrazaba era alguien muy importante en su vida.

Ingresaron en la fortaleza, mientras Hange admiraba todo lo que le rodeaba, sorprendida al conocer por fin la identidad de su gruñón compañero, quien había llegado a su vida hace más de un año.

* * *

Los días parecían todos iguales, y no era que se aburriera; daba gracias a la vida por estar a salvo, por tener un techo en su cabeza, por tener a su lado a su leal amigo y protector. Además no podría estar más agradecida con la vida después de que se diera cuenta, de que algo en su vientre había comenzado a crecer.

Se sintió dichosa cuando veía como su figura iba cambiando, se miraba al espejo una y otra vez sin poder todavía creer que aquello hubiera sucedido. Aquel niño/niña sería su consuelo, y su único recuerdo, y fue por ello que decidió llamarlo Levi, si era varón y Carla si era mujer.

El parto duró demasiadas horas para su gusto, el dolor hizo que admirara a todas las madres del mundo, pero ningún dolor pudo acallar aquel sentimiento que inundó su corazón en cuanto escuchó su llanto y por primera vez lo tuvo en su pecho.

—Es un varón—dijo la matrona.

—Se llamará Levi, Levi Ackerman, como su padre—anunció totalmente una agotada Mikasa.

Cuántos meses habían pasado, y aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en el que vio por primera vez a su hijo.

Su dolor, aunque intentaba esconderlo aún permanecía muy dentro de ella, sin embargo y aunque todo el mundo dijera lo contrario Mikasa estaba convencida de que Levi aún vivía, y hasta que ella no viera su cuerpo no pensaría lo contrario.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde decían, y ella conservaba esa pequeña esperanza en el fondo de su corazón, y era por eso que todos los días subía con su hijo a la torre más alta, admirando el paisaje, con la mirada fija en el puente, esperando su regreso. Esa tradición la seguía todos los días fervientemente, sin obedecer a Hannes que le decía que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, e insano y que solo le traía sufrimiento.

Hasta aquel día, donde tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que aquello que veía era la realidad. El estandarte de los Ackerman ondeaba al viento, y varios jinetes cabalgaban ordenadamente.

No sabía porque Erwin había vuelto sin ninguna explicación, pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón no dejaba de latir con más fuerza que nunca.

Cogió a su hijo en brazos y bajo lo más rápido que pudo los innumerables escalones, y cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Levi...—susurró incrédula Mikasa, sin poder apartar la mirada de su marido.

Hannes había llegado a su lado en cuanto le avisaron de la visita de la gente del sur. Se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba su señora, pero antes de llegar la imagen de Levi Ackerman como si se tratase de un fantasma, lo dejó petrificado.

Erwin se apresuró hasta donde se encontraba la joven aún conmocionada por el reencuentro.

—Mi Lady, Levi está vivo...pero...no recuerda del todo su pasado...—advirtió Erwin con tristeza.

Mikasa apenas escuchó las palabras que salieron de la boca de Erwin, dejó a su pequeño con Hannes, y se abalanzó sobre su marido, quien no sabía que hacer ante aquel efusivo abrazo.

Levi se quedó quieto, intentando recordar algo de aquella mujer, pero le era imposible, se sentía tan culpable al ver como ella lo recibía y él ni siquiera era capaz de poder recordarla.

—Lo siento, pero...no os recuerdo mi Lady—

—Eso no importa, con el tiempo os acordaréis de todo, lo importante es que ya estáis en casa, en vuestro hogar—le dijo Mikasa sin poder parar de sonreír.

* * *

Semanas habían pasado desde que Levi volvió de entre los muertos, para ninguno de los dos había sido sencillo, Mikasa confiaba en que con paciencia y con tiempo iba a lograr que su marido volviera a ser el de antes. La noticia de que estaba casado y era padre le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que ella decidió darle su espacio. No quería agobiarlo aunque intentaba estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Por otro lado Levi, aunque no recordaba del todo, se sentía tranquilo, y extrañamente feliz. No podía pedir más, estaba casado con una mujer hermosa, y tenía un hijo, que aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, tenía muchas cosas suyas, varias manías y gestos que solo él conocía.

Y que podía decir de Mikasa, a simple vista parecía ser una mujer severa y que gobernaba con dureza El Paso de Rose, pero después de observarla supo que era todo lo contrario; si bien su carácter era fuerte, era también una mujer inteligente, justa, un poco cabezota, pero de buen corazón que quería lo mejor tanto para su familia, como para todos sus súbditos.

Dormían en cuartos separados y Levi no sabía porque, si se suponía que estaban casados. Y aunque quería estar con ella, no sabía como pedirle que compartieran la misma habitación.

La última semana se había propuesto volver a conquistarla, pero simplemente no sabía que hacer. Era una mujer muy difícil cuando se lo proponía, le había dicho que no era necesario que la conquistara porque ellos ya estaban casados, que él necesitaba descansar y recuperarse, que se debía preocupar por disfrutar de la vida. Y que no pensara en más cosas que no fuera en su recuperación.

Levi se enfadó tanto que pasó varios días sin cenar junto a ella, pero después de pensarlo con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que no tenía que rendirse. Aunque también comprendió que todo lo que ella decía era verdad; tenía que disfrutar de la vida y que mejor que hacerlo con su hijo.

Uno de los días en los que su joven esposa no se encontraba, aprovechó para pasar el día junto a su hijo. Según Levi su niño ya era lo bastante fuerte para montarse en un caballo. Y quien mejor que lo iniciara en aquella tarea que su padre.

Las dos doncellas que había dejado Mikasa a su cargo se escandalizaron tanto que no pararon de gritarle que aquello era algo absurdo, pero él no les hizo el mínimo caso. Y cuando estuvo harto de todo el griterío les advirtió que no les dejaría pasar ni una palabra más.

Las dos muchachas, se miraron una a la otra y al final optaron por cerrar la boca y rezar a todos los dioses para que aquello no terminara en una tragedia.

Levi Ackerman, se sentía ofendido, había perdido la memoria, pero no era ningún imbécil al cual no le importara el bienestar de su hijo. Lo había conocido hace poco, pero el sólo saber que era hijo suyo hizo que lo quisiera. Y él como padre, educaría a su hijo para que fuera un gran espadachín, y un gran jinete tal como lo era él y su madre.

El niño de pelo tan azabache como el ébano, disfrutaba como nunca en los brazos de su padre y acariciaba con ternura al manso animal, el cual se movía tan despacio como si supiera a quien transportaba. Así pasaron varias horas en las que ambos hombres parecían disfrutar como nunca. Padre e hijo sonreían tan despreocupadamente que no se dieron cuenta de que Mikasa se acercaba peligrosamente hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?—exclamó mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba su hijo.

—También es mi hijo—le dijo Levi en tono de reproche.

—Y yo su madre, y esto es peligroso—respondió Mikasa mientras le quitaba al niño de sus manos.

—Lo tienes muy mimado—recriminó Levi.

—¿Y eso te supone un problema?—

—Ninguno, pero me estoy cansando de que en este lugar todos nos movamos a tus órdenes—confesó por fin.

—Pues acostúmbrate, es y siempre será así ya que yo soy la señora del Castillo, la que manda aquí, y aunque estemos casados eso no cambiará—soltó de repente mientras fruncía el ceño.

Después de varios segundos y al ver que no había contestación por parte de su marido se empezó a preocupar.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Mikasa. Levi por su parte no se movía del lugar, había llevado la mano a su cabeza, y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

—Eso es...—susurró de repente.

—¿Eso es que?—preguntó Mikasa cada vez más impaciente.

—Ahora lo recuerdo...te recuerdo...Mikasa, tu siempre me hablabas de esa manera, siempre tan soberbia, incluso desde el día en el que nos conocimos—

—No puede ser, no puede ser...—Mikasa estaba al borde del llanto.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, aún tengo muchas lagunas...muchos recuerdos inconclusos y borrosos. Pero te recuerdo, recuerdo como nos conocimos, aquí mismo en este lugar, cuando de la misma forma que ahora me dijiste quien eras, y todo lo que te pertenecía y después te desmayaste en mis brazos...—respondió finalmente.

Mikasa no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde se encontraba, puso a su hijo entre ambos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que los iba a asfixiar a ambos. Levi sintió como su hombro se iba humedeciendo, y como su hijo lo miraba confundido al no entender lo que ocurría.

El llanto de Mikasa poco a poco se iba deteniendo, la joven avergonzada por su inesperada reacción, secó sus lágrimas para evitar que él la viera en ese estado.

—Yo también te extrañé Mikasa Ackerman, _La Dama y señora del Castillo_ —confesó robándole un beso que ella no pudo rechazar. —Y espero que por fin durmáis conmigo, mi lady —añadió Levi a modo de reproche, una vez que se separaron.

—Ya veremos mi señor, ya veremos—contestó divertida.

La noche no tardó mucho en llegar, Mikasa estaba nerviosa porque había pedido que trajeran las cosas de su esposo hasta su habitación; por fin después de tanto tiempo volverían a estar juntos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, y eso le estaba matando de los nervios.

Durante todo este tiempo tuvo que reprimirse muchos días y muchas noches de no ir hasta su alcoba y ofrecérsele ahí mismo, pero después de meditarlo largo y tendido, decidió que no era la mejor forma de comenzar de nuevo como pareja, y en cierto modo veía a Levi como un desconocido, que apenas y hablaba y cuando lo hacía era para contestar con monosílabos.

De lo único de lo que se alegraba inmensamente, era del trato que le daba a su hijo, estaba siempre pendiente de él, jugando y preocupándose por su pequeño. Bien dicen que la sangre llama a la sangre, y así era, padre e hijo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

A veces se sentía celosa, no de su hijo claro está, si no de la atención que le prestaba a él, y no a ella, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, ya que cuando Mikasa no se daba cuenta, Levi la comía con los ojos.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, y por fin entró la persona que más ponía nerviosa a Mikasa Ackerman.

—Está habitación es enorme—soltó de repente.

—Era la habitación de mis padres, pensé que aquí estaríamos más cómodos—respondió Mikasa avergonzada.

—Entiendo—

Levi se fue hasta el armario, cambiándose de ropa ante la atenta mirada de su joven esposa que trataba por todos los medios de apartar la mirada. Y cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, apagó una por una las velas de los candelabros y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba Mikasa.

—¿Izquierda o derecha?—preguntó Levi.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Mikasa sin comprender la pregunta.

—En que lado de la cama quieres dormir—respondió Levi tranquilamente.

—Me da igual...—

—Pues bien, yo me voy para el otro lado. Buenas noches—le dijo mientras se metía en la cama y le daba la espalda.

—Buenas noches—le respondió Mikasa entre enfadada y decepcionada.

Varios minutos pasaron y ella seguía mirando al techo con enojo. Había ordenado que una de las nodrizas se quedara con su hijo esta noche. Ya que quería pasar a solas con su marido, se había perfumado y cambiado de camisón más de tres veces, y él se había puesto a dormir...Se sentía decepcionada, agobiada y enojada.

—¿Te acostaste con la mujer que venía contigo?—preguntó Mikasa sin poderlo aguantar más.

—Pensaba que estabas durmiendo—le dijo Levi tranquilamente.

—¡Contéstame!—

—No, y ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

—Como que a que viene esa pregunta. No te he visto en más de dos años, y lo primero que haces cuando estamos en la misma cama es dormir. ¿¡Que quieres que piense!?—respondió sin poderse contener.

—Entonces, lo que quieres es que te haga el amor—

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso... como te atreves a insinuar algo así...—dijo Mikasa avergonzada.

—Yo creo que si. Porque no lo admites y listo. Es algo que ambos deseamos. Amanecer como aquella vez en la cabaña...donde te quedaste desnuda ante mis ojos—le susurró Levi mientras le iba dando besos en el cuello.

—Yo no...no...—sus ojos se iban cerrando ante los besos de su marido.

—Me gusta que seas tú, mi lady, la que lo admitas, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportar no tenerte entre mis brazos—confesó Levi.

—Y para que lo sepas, Hange y Erwin son pareja. Incluso creo que se van a casar. Pero me gusta que seas celosa...Mikasa—

Mikasa no dijo nada ante aquella confesión, los besos en el cuello, la estaban matando, la lengua de Levi recorría toda la piel expuesta por su camisón.

Pronto sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas danzaron en un solo ritmo. La temperatura de sus cuerpos iban en aumento, al igual que las caricias de ambos que hacían crecer más y más la pasión que les embriagaba.

La desnudez pronto se hizo presente. La calidez de la piel del otro era reconfortante y excitante a la vez. Mikasa suspiraba con cada beso, con cada caricia atrevida que recibía por parte de su marido. Levi por fin la sentía suya, y después de poco tiempo, se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndola nuevamente suya... totalmente suya. Aquella noche fue una de las mejores de la vida de ambos, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos, y no podían ser más felices. Hicieron el amor tantas veces como pudieron, como dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, experimentando el placer, fundiendo sus cuerpos y llenando la habitación de gemidos sonoros y de confesiones de amor.

Levi miraba complacido como el alba llegaba, estaba cansado después de todo el "ejercicio" nocturno que se había extendido hasta hace pocos minutos. La miró a ella, quien presa del cansancio se había dormido, y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Levi, no te vayas—murmuró Mikasa aún durmiendo.

Levi soltó un suspiro que salió de lo más profundo de su alma, y por primera vez en su vida sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.—Nunca más me iré Mikasa—le susurró.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto sufrimiento, por fin tenía una familia. Por fin tenía a sus seres queridos a su lado. Por fin tenía un sitio al que llamar hogar. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir a él?; hijo de unos campesinos asesinados, un bastardo que solo quería venganza, que sólo ansiaba poder...y había encontrado todo lo que jamás imaginó en aquel lugar tan recóndito y lejano.

Había llegado como conquistador y había terminado conquistado, había caído hechizado por una mujer. Había perdido su orgullo por ella, había sufrido por amor, y hasta lo habían encerrado por ella. Pero "ella" no era cualquier mujer: era una mujer única, alguien especial, alguien que te cambia la vida para siempre, la única _Dama del Castillo_ , como ella se auto proclamaba, y desde el día que la conoció y para siempre, dueña y señora de su corazón.

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **Por Dios! Son más 4:06 de la madrugada y por fin lo he terminado, no me lo puedo creer. Pero ya era hora del final. Se que a mucha gente le ha gustado esta pequeña historia, y que muchas habéis esperado cada capítulo con interés, esto es por y para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado, para mi ha sido un placer escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos de SNK, y creo que Mikasa y Levi se merecen todas las historias del mundo. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, y espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribir.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Kikyole25**


End file.
